Torn
by Lovergyul
Summary: They both have an imprint, but she loves them and they love her too. Is it possible to equally love two people at the same time? How can she choose between the one she wants and the one she needs? If one chooses her, will she choose then? Can she?
1. The First Man

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with my second story. This story popped in my head all of a sudden and I figured…why not write it? It's going to be a short story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Enjoy the first chapter for this one. The mystery man will not be revealed until the end. I challenge you to wait until you reach the end in your reading to find out who. **

_7:00 p.m. Leah's Apartment - La Push_

They were lying down in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, breathing and panting from just making passionate love. Leah knew he would have to leave in a few hours, but that did not mean she wanted him to. She knew he himself did not want to leave, but he had to. He had someone at home waiting for him. Oh how she wished things were back to how they were before. They were so happy before they got into this mess. She did not want things to be like this, but she took it nonetheless. It's been a while and she wondered how this went on for so long. She wished she could take back her agreement, but the cards have already been dealt. She was just wondering what drove her to it. Her mind drifted back to where it all started:

_Leah was by her favorite place where she would always go to hang out, meditate, and just be by herself which was a cave right near the cliffs. Being in that place gave her a peace of mind and for once she felt like she could forget all the problems, issues, and heartache that happened only weeks before. She was sitting down quietly with her eyes closed, when she caught a scent. A scent she loved…Still loves up to this day…The smell of pine and earth and rain. It crept into her nostrils catching her off guard, causing her to open her eyes and lose her concentration. She stood up, but kept her back to him. _

"_What are you doing here?" Leah asked. _

"_I was looking for you; I had to find you." He replied. Her voice was just like he remembered. He wished she would turn around and face him, but he knew it was hard. From what they've been through, he would not be surprised if she ran him out of there and told him she never wanted to see him again. He knew her though and he could tell that she still loved him and always would. He loved her and always would too and that was why he was there. He could never stay far from her for too long. Even though he imprinted, Leah was always his number one priority. He might not show it, however, he made it his duty to look for her later in the day or evening. At night, he could not sleep without seeing her face one last time before he closed his eyes. As he stood there watching her, her hair hanged in waves over her back, touching the top of her medium-sized backside, her arms were wrapped around her middle, and her body had this sexy curve in her waist, and he knew he would never get tired of looking at her. He snapped out of his trance and walked up to her slowly. When he was two inches to the back of her, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, securing her in his arms. He wished she could stay there forever and never leave. _

"_Leah…I know you don't want to hear this, but I am very sorry. It was out of my control." His voice broke when he spoke. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. When he imprinted, he was so scared and he wondered how in the world he would be able to leave her. He wondered how he could ever love a stranger. "Despite what has happened, I love you. I love you with everything I have. This imprint…It's a curse upon me…Upon my wolf. I can't control these feelings I have for her and I don't know what to do. Every time I am away from her for too long, I can't breathe, I can't eat, I can't drink. I feel so much pain and anguish and sometimes it feels like my life is draining away from me. I want to fight it, but I don't know how."_

_She stayed as still as a statue with her back turned to him, listening to his words. She wanted to believe him so much and she wanted to just melt in his arms, but she couldn't. Losing him meant losing her world, her dreams, her plans, her promises, and her love. She started to tremble and even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help it, and she turned around in his arms to face him. She looked at him with all the love she had to offer. Her hazel-colored eyes were glistening in the moonlight of the cave, giving it a beautiful glow. "I love you so much…And I want to believe in you…Believe in us. But I don't think I will be able to be with you, knowing at the end of the day, you'll be returning to her bed…To her arms. I can't do it…I can't!" Her voice was broken too and she turned her head away from him, looking at the rocky wall of the cave behind him._

_He took a finger, placed it under her chin, and turned her face back to his. "Leah…I promise you…I will fight for this…for us. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to fulfill all the promises I made with you. I've been with you for too long to just let you go. I can't…I won't!" He said forcefully. "Just give me time…Please. I promise I will be yours and only yours. There must be something I can do. Just don't do anything hasty…Don't leave…Don't run. I'll find a way…I promise." He pulled her body flushed against his and spoke directly against her lips. "I love you." _

_Leah closed her eyes as she memorized his words and face. Her head was warring with her heart. She knew she should push him away, but for the life of her, she can't. She refused to do that. They had too much history and she felt he deserved a little time to fight. She convinced herself she'll give it to him and if he did not do what he said he would, she would move on and leave him. "I love you too…And I will wait. I won't wait too long, but I will…For now. I don't think I can bear to suffer much longer."_

"_I understand and I will indeed do what I said I will do." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all the love he had. He was happy that she was willing to give him a chance. He would make it his duty to be with her for the majority of his time and only be with his imprint just to satisfy the bond. Feeling pain from the imprint bond was excruciatingly devastating, but he promised himself and Leah, he would find a way. For the rest of the night, the couple stayed in each other's arms until dawn when they had to forcibly separate to go to their homes. One was going home to another and the other to an empty bed. _

That was six months ago and the couple was still in the same predicament. Leah knew she could not take this anymore, but for the life of her, she loved him and she just could not let him go. To make matters worse, they were all in one pack and it was so hard to pretend that nothing was going on. He found it easy to think of his imprint and pretend like nothing was happening and when confronted by it, he would deny it and say it was to keep up their appearances. She looked over at him, took a hand, and traced the outline of his face with her fingers. She would always do that after making love to him. One thing she always did though, was made sure he took a shower first and wash off the imprint's scent before touching him in _any_ way. She decided that she would not talk about or complain about the situation anymore. She would just let things be for now. She was just going to enjoy the little time she had and make more memories, despite the situation being fucked up. She forced a smile at him.

"That was good as usual. You haven't lost your touch at all." Leah said softly.

"Never. When it comes to you, I'll never lose my touch. Your body is engraved into my mind so that will never leave." He looked at her lovingly. He placed a hand on her cheek. He knew he needed to leave soon because he told his imprint he was working a little overtime. He did not want her to call his job looking for him only to find him not there. Truth be told, he did love his imprint. The little time he spent with her because of the imprint bond, he got to know her and he would be lying to himself if he said he did not have any feelings for her whatsoever. He did and that was what made the situation even harder. He knew he promised Leah a while back he would fix this, but he never expected to fall for his imprint like that. He felt bad and disgusted with himself for putting Leah through this. Hell…He was one selfish bastard, however, he refused to give Leah up. He couldn't and he won't. He took pride in knowing he was the only man Leah had ever been with and would continue to be with. For as long as Leah would have him, he would take her, but he knew Leah and she would not put up with this for much longer. In fact, he was surprised she even stayed in this with him for this long. She already walked away from him twice before, and he fought like hell to get her back. He knew if she walked away a third time, there was definitely _no _coming back. He puts his imprint out of his mind and focused on Leah.

"I'll be taking a business trip soon. You should come with me." He proposed.

Leah's eyes widened; that was unexpected. "I don't know…Won't it be suspicious if both of us left at the same time?"

"Well…You do have a point. You'll have to leave a couple days after. You can meet me at the hotel."

"But…how long is your business trip anyway?"

"Two weeks. I can't stay away too long because of the imprint." He lowered his voice when he said the last word. "My superiors wanted me to go for a month, but I had to give them a reason for just two weeks. I would really love it if you come with me. You can come the second week…That way, it won't look suspicious. We're in July so you can say you're going away for a week to look at some colleges. You always said you wanted to go back to school. You can use that excuse to leave." He said as he stroked her face with his fingers. He meant what he said; he would really love it if she came with him. It would be their first time being together away from the rez.

He loved his job as well and was happy he applied and got it. He was tired of counting on the elders to pay him for patrolling. Ever since him and the others phased, they did not have time to work. The other guys did not even have time for school, but Leah and her mom was adamant about the guys finishing their education. College degrees were optional, but a high school diploma was required and more important. Leah made sure the guys did all of their homework and despite her differences with them, they knew she meant well and listened to her. The elders were grateful for that and told her she would make an excellent alpha female one day. He remembered Leah blushing madly at that and glanced at the guys meekly. That was the first time they ever witnessed her being embarrassed, but they all laughed it off to make her comfortable again and resumed their chatter.

He worked for a construction company in Forks name 'Perennial Construction.' Some of the advantages of being a wolf were strength and speed and his boss noticed that. He was also very intelligent as well and knew wood by types and assisted his superiors many times. Seeing him in action and witnessing his excellent work, gave the superiors the go ahead to promote him to assistant manager. His salary increased and he had no problems financially anymore. Of course he made generous donations to the rez and the elders were quite happy. They were also counting on him to take his seat on the Council soon, but he did not think he wanted to do that. He told them he would think about it. Seeing his success, the elders gave the green light to his brothers to get jobs as well as long as they don't neglect their patrolling and protecting of the people. He smiled in thought of the guys all working and being happy. It was a great change for them since their first year of phasing because things were rough and hard back then. Now, he was proud of them and he always let them know it. Even though he was not alpha, he was Beta and he was grateful for the position when it was offered.

"I still don't know…I mean…I don't know if I'll be able to get the time off of work. I just started four months ago and I have to work a year to get vacation time. Even if I did have vacation time, I don't think it would be a good idea if I leave. Everyone knows how I feel about you. They would probably think I left to stalk you or something. Not to mention your imprint will be the first to look for you if she heard I left." Leah informed. Her voice was not bitter when she said that. Hell…She truly was not angry at her. It was not her fault they were cursed with wolf magic. However, she still blamed the imprint because she never rejected him. She took him in with opens arms with no regard for her feelings at all. As a result, Leah could care less about having this man in her bed. She refocused on the topic at hand. His proposal sounded so tempting, but she did not want to take the risk. Besides, she had another man she was seeing, unbeknownst to this one in her bed. She would miss him terribly if she left.

"Come on Leah…At least for a weekend. You don't work weekends remember? You're lucky to get weekends off. Some people are not fortunate like you." He teased with a soft smile.

"I do have a good job if do say so myself." She smiled back in thought. She got her job by chance. One day, she made up her mind and took the initiative to search for a job even though she had no experience whatsoever. She walked into the main office and acted professionally as she asked to speak with the manager or recruiting officer. Her request was granted right away and she had a meeting and an interview on the spot with the manager. Because of her strong demeanor, positive attitude, and determined drive to do well, she was hired to work the next day.

Leah was working for an accounting company named 'The Bornn Firm.' She was the main secretary at the front desk and was interning at the same time with her boss which was the CPA. From the time she encountered accounting in high school, she made up her mind to become an accountant. Leah always loved numbers and her favorite subject was math. She was making good money as well and was helping her mom cover her dad's funeral and medical costs. Seth was working too as a night-time warehouse attendant for the 'Cost-U-Less' supermarket in Forks so they were all blessed to have jobs and make something of themselves.

"Tell you what…when you come back, I'll prepare a special night just for us. I'll be here waiting for you. Just go, have fun, and complete your business. You don't need any distractions from me so I want you to go by yourself." Deep down, she really did not want him to leave, although the offer to go with him was tempting as hell, but she had to think of herself and put herself first. She was tired of waiting so she was going to do her own thing. She smiled in thought of her other guy. She could not wait until he arrived. The two guys did now know of the other and she would like to keep it that way. Yes…she was insane for loving two men and putting her mental and emotional well-being in jeopardy, but dammit, she had needs. What better to get them from the men she knew? To her, she felt it was better to be with them than a stranger.

He sighed. "Okay…Fine. I will be calling you every single day on every hour for the whole time I am gone. I will miss you very much."

"When are you leaving?"

"Let's see…We're in the third week of July…I'm leaving the first week of August."

"Oh…well we'll be spending a lot of time together before you leave then?" Leah asked timidly. Her heart broke every time she thought about him leaving.

"Of course we will." He looked at the time and sighed. "As much as it pained me to say this, but I have to go."

Leah sighed. It always hurt to see him go. Every time he left, he took a little piece of her with him. She really did not know how much more of this she was willing to take. She smiled softly and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I understand…Go…She's waiting for you." With that said, she got out of bed, went straight into the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind her.

He sucked in a deep breath. She always did this when he had to leave, but he did not blame her. He stood up and put on his clothes. He was grateful his imprint could not phase or had any sense of smell because he refused to wash off Leah's scent. He walked over to the bathroom door and leaned his head on it, trying to listen for any sound. All he heard was the pipe in the sink running. He pictured her washing her teary-eyed face and brushing her teeth. He felt odd at her doing that, but he figured she was just going to bed. He raised a hand to knock, but put it down. "I love you Leelee." He whispered softly, but he knew she heard him.

"I love you too Sam." She whispered back to the door. She stepped into the shower and turned it on to tune him out as he finished gathering himself to leave.

After he completely gathered his things, he looked at the door one last time, sighed and left through the front door with part of his heart feeling heavy. The imprint bond pulsed at the thought of going home to his imprint.

Leah enjoyed her shower and wash off all of Sam's scent and liquids from her body. She scrubbed herself clean and forced her tears to stop falling; she refused to cry. She knew she was being reckless with her heart and she knew she needed to let him go, but every time she tried, he kept coming back. But God…She wanted him. They had too much history for her to just give up. He was her first love, her first boyfriend, her first true friend, her first everything. How could she give that up? She slid down the wall to the floor of the shower and pulled her knees up to her chest and just sat there. Her tears finally fell after holding them in for a while. She sat there and cried until it she felt ready to get out…If she felt like it.

**AN: And that's the first chapter. So what did you guys think? I woke up yesterday morning and this idea hit me out of the blue. I hope it was to your liking. The next chapter will be coming soon. Don't forget to review. To help with your review, here are two questions: What do you guys think of Leah's situation? Who do you guys think the other guy is? I would love to hear your views**.


	2. The Second Man

**AN: Well here's the second chapter. I hope it is to your liking. Happy Reading!**

**The Second Man**

_9:30 p.m. Leah's Apartment - La Push_

After Leah got out of the shower, she laid in bed and she was deep in thought. Sam left at eight thirty and her other guy was to arrive at ten. It was nine thirty when she looked at the clock. She was dressed in a two-piece pajama top and bottom. The top was a lime green tank with pink flowers and the bottom was the same color and pattern like the top. It was a nice short shorts that stopped right under her behind. It was made of soft cotton and it was very comfortable. As she laid in bed, she thought about her life and what she wanted to do with it. She had so much going on at the moment. She had two wonderful guys whom she loved, but she knew sooner or later, to save her sanity, she'll have to choose one or let go of both. However, she wanted to choose the one who chose her…_If_ that happens. She even thought if she would _actually_ choose the one who chose her. She made up her mind to put her foot down and she will do it soon. It was just a matter of time before she took action.

While pondering her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock and it ready nine forty-five. Her other guy was early, not that she was complaining. It only showed her how eager he was to see her. She decided to let him wait outside a little longer. She took her time in walking to the door. Her guy on the other end of the door loved her too. He loved her very much, perhaps more than the first one. It was weird how she and him first started talking. Hell…they grew up together, but when she went with Sam, things changed. Sam became her everything and she unintentionally distanced herself away from him and she regretted it ever since. She was glad that he did not hold it against her. Whenever they saw each other, they would only greet and say hello, and go their separate ways right afterwards. She finally reached the door and opened it. Her other guy was standing there with the most enchanting smile she had ever seen. His smile lit up the whole hallway of the apartment complex. He wasted no time in pushing himself through the door and right on top of her.

He pushed her up against the door after he closed it with his left foot. He placed his head between her head and shoulder onto her neck and inhaled her so deeply like he lost his breath. She did exactly that to him anyway. She took his breath away and he couldn't get enough of her. She smelled so exotic and alluring. She smelled like vanilla with a mixture of gardenia flowers. His heart rate increased rapidly from just being in close proximity to her. Leah always did that to him; she drove him crazy. He pulled his head away from her and stared deep into her hazel-colored eyes. "I missed you…I missed you so damn much." He whispered hotly. Their breathing was fast and hard. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her so lovingly and sweetly like he never kissed her before.

Leah responded to the kiss the same way. She pulled away and let him know exactly how she felt too. "I missed you too…more than you ever know. I am so glad you came early even if it was just fifteen minutes." She smiled at him softly ; her heart was beating so fast. She loved his body; it was so hard, but yet soft as well. He had an eight pack that every man would kill to have and every girl would kill to touch. His presence alone demanded respect and he exuded power and authority whenever he walked into a room. She felt drawn to him naturally like a moth to a flame. The first time they kissed, it was like an explosion in the background, like magic. The chemistry was there and Leah prayed to God, it never disappeared. She thought of no one else while she was with him. Everybody else was pushed out of her mind and her body, heart, and soul consisted of him and him alone. She often wondered how that came to be, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. Now, she just wanted to be lost in him, to feel him inside her and fill her up. After staring in his eyes for what felt like an eternity, she wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered his favorite words. "Fuck me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He wrapped his arms around her, ran to the bedroom and they both hit the bed and he attacked her aggressively with a sexy growl as he tore her clothes off. He was without her for only a day, but it felt like forever. He told himself that there would be no foreplay tonight, just go straight to fucking and he did exactly that.

Leah was in the same exact mood and she took his clothes off quickly. She knew she could not rip it off because she had no clothes that would fit him. Once they were both naked, he wasted no time in ramming into her and they fucked like the animals they were. She gasped out in pure pleasure when he plowed into her. She loved it when they had rough sex. It was their thing and something only they could do. Not to mention his cock was huge, bigger than Sam's. As he was fucking her, she felt him all the way in her belly, reaching to new heights and she cried out at the effect of feeling him so deep. "Fuck! Right there! Right there!" Leah was on her hands and knees and he was pounding her from the back, tugging on her hair. Her body arched into his and she lifted her ass even higher to give him better access.

Feeling her warmth around him, made him even more crazy and he growled out loud at the friction and pleasure he was receiving. He loved fucking her like this. He could fuck her like this and she could take it and that's one of the reasons he loved that she was a wolf. If it was any other girl, she would have broke in half. She was so nice and tight like she never had sex before. She once told him after she phased, her pussy closed back up so it was like a virgin hole again and he reveled in it. Being that he was the only one fucking her, he was glad to always find her as tight as ever. Leah meant so much to him and sometimes he got the urge to just mark and claim her as his, but he knew he couldn't. He could not claim her as long as he was still bound to his imprint. He tried his hardest to put the urge aside and continued fucking her as he groaned out loud in response to her moans and shouts of ecstasy. After another ten minutes of fucking, they came together as they let out a loud shout of each other's names. They collapsed on the bed with him on top of her and they were both breathing hard and panting, trying to catch their breaths.

After their breathing was back to normal, he rolled off of her and pulled her to him. He placed her head right on his hard chest. A hand played in her hair softly by running his fingers through it. Leah took a hand and pushed his hair back from his forehead. She always did that after they had sex. It was like her signature mark. She picked up her head for a moment and looked deep into his milk chocolate colored-eyes. "I love you." She whispered lovingly.

He looked back at her the same way and answered her after he calmed down. "I love you too. You're mean so much to me." His response surprised her a little in that he never added anything after he said he loved her. Her eyes opened a little at his declaration, then she smiled softly and put her head back on his chest. She thought back to three months ago at how they first started talking again.

_The elders were having their weekly bonfire and the whole rez was invited to come. The bonfire was set to start at eight o'clock and the party was already in full swing when Leah arrived at seven thirty. She mingled and she socialized with everyone. Even though she and Sam were broken up, Leah surprised everyone with her attitude. She was still the same Leah, only it was not in full-force. She was more closed off and very distant, but she still kept contact with everyone, even Paul. Hell… She helped them out a lot with their schoolwork and training. _

_She was at the dinner table putting food onto two plates, one for her and one for her brother. As she turned her back to leave, she bumped into Sam and his imprint, her cousin Emily. She nearly dropped the plates in her hand when a thick, strong arm caught her and steadied her. When she turned her head to face the man who caught her, she was mesmerized. She looked into a familiar pair milk chocolate-colored eyes that were attached to a handsome face. He had light brown lips that were plump and kissable. She lost herself in his eyes until he broke the spell and spoke._

"_I've never known you to be clumsy Leah." He said as he laughed at her. "You need to watch where you're going."_

_His voice sent invisible goosebumps all over her body. She could not believe the way her body was responding to him and she knew she had to get out of there fast. She was already wet and she did not want him or Sam to smell her arousal. Sam was indeed looking at the pair with interest, unbeknownst to her. She gulped before she replied. "Yeah…I'm never clumsy. Blame tweedledee and tweedledumb over here." She said as she gestured to Sam and Emily standing next to her right. She needed an escape plan fast. "Well…Thanks for preventing the plates from falling. I need to bring Seth his plate so I guess I'll see you around." She walked out of there so fast, she left dust in her wake. To her surprise, her heart was beating hard, fast, and loud. She was so happy when she got to Seth and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She sat down next to him and she was glad he already had her drink waiting for her. _

_Unbeknownst to her, when she bent down to retrieve her drink, Seth's seat was replaced with the same man who saved her at the table. When she sat back up and faced him, she almost fell off the log and he caught her again and steadied her on the log. _

"_It seems like I'm always rescuing you Leah. What is up with you tonight? You're moving like a five-year-old." He said as he laughed at her again. _

_His laugh was a deep rumble and his adam's apple bobbed up and down with his laughter. She tried her best not to visibly shiver at his voice. She tried hard to formulate a response. She could not believe herself; she was never like this in front of a man. She was always the one in control and now it seemed like she lost it. She needed to recover it quickly. "Maybe it's you. You're probably a bad luck charm or something. Maybe if you'd stop following me, then I won't stumble." That was the best she could have come up with and she mentally kicked herself for her stupid reply. To her surprise, he laughed at her again. _

"_You think you're so slick don't you? You're trying to get rid of me, but it won't work." He said as he looked her over. He was so happy to see her and finally say more words to her besides the usual 'hello, how are you doing' lines. She looked even better than he remembered. She was wearing a black mini skirt that showed off her long, toned legs. She had on black and white Converse sneakers on her feet. Her top consisted of a white tank accompanied by a black short-sleeved jacket that stopped at the middle of her back. Her scent was amazing and it was what called him over to her. She smelled of vanilla with a mixture of gardenia flowers. It was so exotic and intoxicating so he followed it until it led him to her. Plus, she was bombarded by Sam and Emily so he thought he would rescue her in the process. _

_Leah looked at him with a hard face, but it was sexy at the same time. "So what if I want to get rid of you? You have a problem with that?" She asked as she continued to look at him. He already caught her off guard twice and she will not let him get her again a third time. You know what they say 'Third time's the charm.' They both stared at the other, neither willing to avert their gaze or even blink an eye. Leah refused to budge; she will not let him one up her again. Although that's what she wanted, he said something to her that threw her off her game…Again. _

"_You look amazing tonight Leah. When I first arrived, you were the first person who caught my attention." He said as he looked straight into her eyes. He took a chance and moved a little closer to her on the log. He decided he was not going to hesitate or second guess himself anymore. That was when he was younger and did not have confidence in himself. Now, he had the confidence and was honest to boot. He did not believe in holding back anymore; he was going to go after what he wanted and that was Leah, despite having an imprint, which was going to be the first thing he planned on telling her. _

_Leah's eyes widened and she almost dropped her plate again. This man had her thrown for a loop from the time he got here and although it was unnerving, she had to admit, she liked it…Very much. This man was not a boy anymore; he was all man and his presence shouted it to anyone in close range. Despite the effect he had on her, she decided to play it cool so she raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that the best you can do? I bet you say that to every girl you like to see." She sneered out with the most condescending smile on her face. _

_He was not surprised at her attitude in the least. Leah thought she could fool him, but whatever it was she was trying to do, it would not work. She forgot they had super hearing and he could hear the rapid pounding of her heart. He moved even more closer to her and whispered hotly in her ear the next sentence. "Believe me…If I wanted to prove my point, I would've had my way with you right here, right now in front of everybody without a care in the world."_

"_You wouldn't!" Leah challenged. The thought of him having his way with her in front of an audience was intriguing. She was internally flustered and she had to admit, it was hot! Leah looked at him…Really looked at him and she saw that he changed drastically from the scrawny, shy teenager he once was to a confident, sometimes cocky, but sexy man. She could hold her own against him though and she was proving it. However, he proved to be a formidable opponent. _

"_Try me." He replied to her with a straight face and a raised eyebrow as well. His eyes said it all and she got the memo alright. She just didn't think he would actually do it. To emphasize his words, he placed a hand the side of her left thigh and slowly trailed a path up her skirt and stopped at the lining of her thong. He felt Leah jump when his fingers grazed her thong line lightly. Her heart rate pumped even faster and he saw when she gulped. "I could rip this in two and have it off you in a millisecond. Do you want me to?" He whispered again into her ear. _

'_Damn…He's aggressive too.' Leah thought. She really did not think he had the guts, but she underestimated him. She got even more hot and she felt a wetness form in her thong and her breathing was slowly becoming erratic. His touch set her on fire and she was amazed it did that. The only person to ever make her feel that way was Sam, but to her shock, her reaction to Sam did not even compare to her reaction to this man. It was different, unique, sexy, hot, and exquisite all at the same time. She wanted to say no, but she also wanted to say yes. However, to stop herself from answering and before things could get worst for her, she stood up quickly, dropping her food and throwing her drink in the process. "I've got to go help my mom carry out some more food. I guess I'll see you around." Without waiting for a response, she walked away and into the house quickly, with her heart pounding in her ears. She needed to calm down and get some space away from him. She did not know what was wrong with her. She had never been effected by a man like this before, especially from him; she was stunned at her reaction. _

Leah smiled in remembrance of that night. That was the first time they ever had an interaction without the usual greeting and goodbye. For the rest of that night, she stayed far away from him. As much as she tried to, everywhere she looked, he was there, lurking like the sexy wolf he was. He never cut her any slack; he knew what he wanted and he went after it. When it was time for everybody to go home, he stayed and helped clean up with her and her mom. By the time the area was clean and she was ready to go, he followed her home. She gave him a hard time and did not believe he wanted to do that after the way she treated him. At the end, she was grateful and glad he put up with her.

"_You've been stalking me all night. What's up with that? Do I need to call the police and report you?" Leah said. She was not complaining in the least. It was just a little surprising to see him wanting to talk to and be around her after she treated him badly in the past. _

"_Can't a guy just be friendly and walk a girl home to make sure she reach safe?" _

"_Yeah…But you of all people walking me home? That's a first. It's been a while since we even had a decent conversation. I'm surprised you even want to." _

"_Stop being to melodramatic Leah. Even though it's been a while, there have never been any bad blood between us. We always got along…it's just that we lost touch that's all. It's not a big deal if I want to walk you home. Plus, I wanted us to catch up. I know you and Sam are not together anymore and you've still been the same Leah…only a little more closed off which is expected."_

"_Oh so you're my shrink now is that it? I don't need someone to talk to or confide in or whatever okay? Just go your separate way and leave me alone." Leah really did not want to deal with this. If he wanted them to reconnect, that was so not the topic to discuss. But then again, it was her fault they lost touch. She was the one who left her friends out in the dust and made Sam her number one focus. She did regret doing that, but she would never voice that out loud. She did not even spare him glance; she just kept on walking._

_He kept up with her though. He did not want to mess the up the little shred of communication they had. "Leah…Lee…I did not mean it like that. Besides, you're the one who pushed me away when you began dating Sam. So don't be mad at me since this is the only topic we could talk about being that we haven't had a decent conversation for years." He growled out and he let loose a deep breath like he was holding it for a while. It was the truth anyway and he was not going to let Leah treat him bad for no reason. _

_Leah stopped walking, turned around, and faced him. She knew deep down, he was right. She was just stubborn and refused to admit it. She was always the one on top of her game, but this man always had a way of knocking her off of it ever since they were younger. He would match her tit for tat. From then on, she decided for once in her life, she'll stop being stubborn and always wanting to win all the time. She took a deep breath and answered him with an answer he was not expecting. "You're right." _

_He stopped walking as well and turned to her. He was not expecting that at all. He decided to play with her a little bit. He heard her loud and clear, but he wanted her to say it again. Leah hated to admit when she was wrong and when she did, it counted for something. "Come again? I did not hear you." _

"_You heard me alright." She growled out. "Don't play games with me."_

"_I am serious Leah. I did not hear you. Your voice was very low so can you please repeat what you said, but a little louder?" He was laughing internally, but was looking at her with a serious face. _

"_I said you are right okay? Damn…you're a piece of work you know. You're lucky I was nice enough to repeat myself. You have super hearing and I know you heard me." Strangely, she was not angry at him. He just reminded her of the person he was before and it was good to see that he was still a part of him today. _

"_Yeah…I know. I am always a piece of work…That'll never change." He laughed. "I just can't believe you actually repeated it. I see I haven't lost my touch and you haven't change." He gave her a once over; his gaze roamed over her body from head to toe._

"_Yeah…so I've been told." She sighed. "You know something? I'm glad you approached me tonight. It has been a while and it would be nice to catch up. It is my fault we lost contact. We've been friends since we were toddlers. I owe myself and you the chance to reconnect again." She took another deep breath after saying those words. It felt good to say those things out loud instead of keeping them bottled up inside._

"_I'm glad too. How about we just start over? We're all grown ups now and I'm sure we're not completely the same kids we once were before. I would really love to get to know the Leah you are now…If that's okay with you of course." He smiled at her weakly, but unsure. He missed her and the way they used to be. He hoped it was not too late to catch up. He had an imprint, but he was not like the other guys in making her his one and only priority. He had other people he cared about as well and gave them the same love and care they gave to him._

_For the first time in almost a year, Leah genuinely smiled at him. "That does not sound like a bad idea after all." The two friends resumed walking to Leah's apartment and chatted happily about old times and how things were at the moment. _

They had a nice conversation on the way and the sexual tension was right beneath the surface, but Leah decided to take things slow with him and rebuild the friendship they once had. He told her about him imprinting, although it wasn't something she did not already know, but it felt good hearing it from him. What she did not count on though, was falling for him in the process of getting to know him again. What she was not expecting was him falling for her as well. He made the first move and she tried hard to push him away, but she couldn't. She loved him too much and she knew she was selfish, but she figured he was still seeing his imprint and even if she was seeing Sam, they weren't any different.

_She was thinking about going to her secret place, but she changed her mind and went and sat by the cliffs instead. She had just gotten off of her evening patrol and went to see the sunset. She loved sunsets; they were beautiful and they always brought her peace and gave her such a calm mind. It was nearing six thirty and the sun was about to set when his scent came to her and consumed her whole being. It was a scent she began to love and she reveled in it every time he came close. He smelled like pine just like Sam, but more musky and had a tinge of sweetness to it…Like strawberries and peaches. It was weird, but those were the first fruits that came to mind. She stayed where she was and the minute he put his hand on her shoulder, she turned her face into the touch. _

_He was just taking a stroll to clear his head when he caught her scent. Her sweet vanilla and gardenia scent hit him hard and he was hooked. His instinct was to go to her and he did. Her scent carried him to the cliffs where she was sitting down and enjoying the sunset. Her hair was up in a ponytail where the end reached the middle of her back. Her hair was as black as a raven and her skin the color caramel. He went to her without a second thought and put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was close. Without a word, he sat behind her with his legs on either side of her, and her back to his chest. She leaned back on him like it was the most natural thing to do. His arms were wrapped around her and his head was on her neck inhaling her scent and nuzzling her cheeks. He could not get enough of her. After a moment, he raised his head up to talk. _

"_I am so glad I found you. I wasn't expecting to but, I'm glad. You're even more beautiful than the sunset."_

_She turned her head to face him when she heard his words. "You're beautiful too. I know I've never told you that but now is the time." She turned back to the sunset and relaxed herself against him. "I feel so comfortable with you. What's happening to us? I never thought I would feel like this with you."_

_He nuzzled her shoulders. "I know what you mean. I love being with you and around you. You make me feel so alive and I can be myself with you. I…" He trailed off. _

_She waited until he was ready to speak again. _

"_Leah…I have something I want to tell you. I don't think I could hold it in anymore. It was unexpected and I never thought I would feel like this. Yes…I know I have an imprint, but I don't feel like this with her…Not in the least. When I'm with her, all I can think about is you and when I'll be able to see you again. Leah…I love you."_

_Her body went rigid in his arms. She felt the same way, but the imprint bond was what held her back. She could not forget about Sam either, but he was different from him. He treated her differently and spent more time with her than Sam did and they were only friends. She knew she would kick herself for this later, but she figured since he admitted it to her, she might as well do the same. She turned herself completely around to face him and stroked his left cheek. "I love you too…Very much. I don't know how or when it happened, it just did."_

_He smiled softly at her and kissed her. They made love right there under the sunset and from that day on, they were seeing each other on the down low._

"What are you thinking about?" He noticed her smiling and wondered what it was that put the smile on her face.

"I was thinking about the first time you told me you love me and the first time we made love. That was one of the best moments of my life." Leah said as she looked at him with a soft smile on her face. They were facing each other and were naked as the day they were born. Their bodies were naturally warm so there was no need for blankets.

"Yeah…I remember that day too. Leah…I know our situation is rough, but I do love you. The imprint is just that…an imprint. The guys were not lying when they said it hurts like a bitch when we're separated for long periods of time." It was true. He could go for two weeks without seeing her as long as he could hear her voice, but after the two weeks, the gloves came off and he would collapse in pain. Leah saw him in that state once and she tried to end things with him the next day, but he did not allow it. He was extremely surprised at the effect she had on him being that he had an imprint. He always wanted to be near her, around her, inside her, but she was the one to tell him when to come over. She was the one with the schedule for him. He did not understand his need and want to be with Leah because he had an imprint and was supposed to be with her, but Leah was like a drug habit he could never get rid off…_Did not_ want to get rid of.

"I love being with you…Around you…_Inside _you." He said the last word sexily and nuzzled her neck. Leah was beginning to mean everything to him and he was not sure what he was going to do. It would not be fair to want to be with her and then still have the imprint. As far as he knew, imprinting was what the imprint wanted him to be. He felt he and his imprint had more of a platonic friendship. He did not feel for her like he felt for Leah. His imprint was a sweetheart…very nice and fun to be around, but they've never kissed or anything like that. He often wondered if she wanted to be with him. He shrugged her out of his mind and focused on Leah. "I wish I imprinted on you instead." He thought about that a million times, but he knew it was only wishful thinking.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. He was full of surprises and slowly revealed them to her one by one. "I love being around you too. You are so wonderful, understanding, sweet, compassionate, and honest. You wished you imprinted on me? Wow! That's sweet of you to say, but what's done is done. The reality is that this situation is not good and soon something will need to be done about it. I already went through this with Sam 'Although I'm still fucking him'and I don't want to go through this again…Not with you." Leah did notice the changes in him. He spent all of his free time with her and she often wondered if he spent any time with his imprint at all. She believed if it was up to him, he would be hers and hers alone. Sometimes she had to be the one to make up excuses for him not to come over when she knew it was Sam's turn. That was a huge difference between him and Sam. When it came to Sam, she was on his time, but when it came to her other guy, he came over on Leah's time.

"Yeah…you're right. I hate that you're hurting and I wish to God there was something I could do. I am not going to make you any promises, but I will try my best to make this work Lee. If there is nothing that can be done, as painful as it would for me, I will let you go. I will not be selfish and put you through this for too long. You deserve way better than this." He sighed. "Sometimes, I wish we could run away together to another state. We could be together however we want without a care in the world."

"Yeah…I wish that too, but you have responsibilities now. You have a job and you're doing quite well. I would hate for you to leave all of that on my account." Leah replied. He made a name for himself and she was so proud of him.

He sighed. "You're right…I do have responsibilities now." He accomplished a lot for a young adult. At twenty-five years old, he was the alpha of the pack, he got his Bachelor's degree in Automobile Engineering and an Associate's Degree in Chemical Engineering. He opened his own garage named 'Quileute Automotives,' had a seat on the Council, was in training to become the next chief, had his own three-bedroom house in Forks which was only seven minutes away from the reservation, and a two thousand eight Toyota Camry which he used only for special occasions. He still had his truck that he built from scratch and refused to give it up for anything. Whenever he looked back on his life, he could not complain. He worked hard for what he had and he would be damned if he gave it up. His dad was also a responsibility, although he would ban him from the house telling him he was too overprotective. He loved his dad and it was only him and his dad from since he was five years old. He was trying to get his dad to move in with him, but he refused to leave the rez so he left him with his blessings of course, but still checked on him everyday before he went to work and after he left work. He had a good life and he thanked God everyday for blessing him with everything he gained. If only he had a special woman to share his success with. The special woman was right there in his arms, but he could not officially make her his because of their predicament. He made a promise to himself though that one day soon, she will be his and he would not hesitate to tell everybody. He already had support from his dad about her and truth be told, that was all that mattered to him. He only cared about what his dad thought and that was it. He shook himself out of his reminiscing and gave Leah his full attention.

"Even with all of my responsibilities, you're an important person in my life and if you were officially mine, you would be on the top of that list. As a matter of fact, you are on the top even if you don't realize it." He said as he stroked her face.

Another thing Leah admired about him was that he never thought twice about telling her his feelings and he always took care of her. He was straight-forward…Like her and she loved it…Loved him. He took care of her and made sure she had everything she ever needed. How would she be able to let him go if or when the time comes? She had no idea. She decided when the time comes for the bridge to be crossed, she would know if she could or not. For now, she settled on enjoying the time they had left.

"You're an important person in my life too. I don't know where I would be now if you did not speak to me that night three months ago at the bonfire."

"Yeah…You know…I actually thought you would have put up more of a fight when I came to you. I have to say you were quite easy." He chuckled at her.

"Hey…you caught me off guard and you came on strong. What did you expect me to do? Rip your head off?"

"Well…No. But then again, your eyes was what gave you away. Your eyes are very expressive and I heard the effect I had on you that night. Your eyes and heart alone gave me the ammunition to continue talking to you. Look where we are now…in bed. If I had agreed to Embry's bet that night, I would've won one hundred dollars."

She punched him in the shoulder. "You would've bet on me? You jerk." She was exasperated.

He chuckled at her again. "No…I'm only joking. I would've never done that. Betting is for immature boys, not grown men."

"You're grown alright and you don't hesitate to show me at all." She said as she snuggled into him some more. She glanced at the clock and it was almost twelve o'clock. She knew he would have to leave in the next few hours. He made sure to leave at three o'clock or four since the neighbors and the normal pedestrians were still in bed at that time and he would not be seen. "You'll have to leave soon so get some rest. No more talking…I just want to sleep in your arms."

"Please don't remind me; I hate that I have to leave you." He pulled her closer to him and placed his chin on top of her head. "I love you Lee."

"I love you too Jake." The two lovers fell asleep into a peaceful sleep until the time came when they would have to be separated again.

**AN: This chapter was way longer than the first. Jake just has an effect on me. I love writing him. He is a one of a kind character and I found myself unable to stop writing after a while. Lol! So…What do you guys think about Leah's second man? Did you guys know it was Jake or thought it was somebody else? Review and let me know your feelings, thoughts, and answers. **


	3. Brotherly Love

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

The next day was Saturday and Leah woke up in bed alone. Jake left at five which was later than the usual time he would leave. He was very reluctant to leave and she herself did not want him to either, but they knew he had to. Despite her predicament with Sam and Jake, she put a happy smile on her face. Today was her day with her brother, Seth. Even though they're both grown up, they made a pact to spend at least one whole day together every week and they both chose Saturday since they both had the day off and had little things to take care of. She looked forward to spending time with Seth and catching up. Seth lived in a nice two-bedroom cottage in Forks that him and the other guys built themselves which was a little farther from Jacob, which meant farther from the rez, but it was not too far. He was fifteen minutes away, but that did not detour him from visiting the rez at all. He visited the rez every other day after work and would stay for a little while with her and their mother.

Leah and Seth were very close and she would do anything for him. Seth was like a piece of her soul. He was there for her when she and Sam broke up and he supported her one hundred percent. At one time, she had to stop Seth from beating Sam to a pulp, even though she secretly liked it. She never pushed him away because she knew Seth was the only man who would never leave her nor forsake her. He was her rock and she was eternally grateful for him. They never kept any secrets from each other and told each other everything, that was until she secretly started seeing Sam and Jacob. She wanted to tell him, but she did not know how. She was afraid he would yell at her and tell her she was stupid. She made up her mind that morning to tell him everything, because if she did not let this out, she would literally go insane. She knew Seth would not like it one bit, but what choice did she have. She could not tell her mother because she would freak and then go on and on about Emily. She could not tell Rachel because she would tell Paul and Emily and then the shit would hit the fan. Therefore, she settled on confiding in her brother.

Leah and Seth decided they would meet at her house and then take his car and go have lunch at the 'Olive Garden.' That was their favorite restaurant and ever since one opened in Forks, they went there every weekend for their brother-sister bonding time. They would reserve a quiet place in the back, have lunch, dessert, drink a little wine, and talk for hours about any and everything. She was surprised when he first started talking to her when he was sixteen and met his first crush. Sure, they were always civil to each other and would have a simple conversation about little things, but it was never about anything personal. Of course she was always protective, especially when it came to pack business and she did not tolerate anyone in the pack who picked on him because he was the youngest. Now he did not need protecting anymore, but it was an instinct for her that she vowed to never lose. Seth acted the same way with her even when they were kids. When their father died, he took over the position of being the man of the house very seriously and worked hard to help their mother make ends meet. He did not even want Leah to work at first, stating that she was a girl and she should wait until she was older. Which was so ironic because she was three years older than him in which she was seventeen and him fourteen. After much arguing, they came to a compromise: Seth worked full-time while Leah worked part time. She had no choice but to take his deal and she was a sucker for her little brother so she went along with it until Seth graduated from high school and went off to college.

She shook herself out of the revelry and jumped out of bed, freshened up in the bathroom, then went to the kitchen to make a light breakfast. Seth was to pick her up at twelve and it was now quarter to ten. She was making a grilled cheese sandwich when her phone rang. Looking at the collar id, she saw it was Sam, but she answered after the fourth ring, thinking she should let him wait a little.

"**Hello good morning."**

"**Good morning Leelee." **

"**Hey Sam…What's up?"**

"**I was just calling to check on you and see how you're doing. I know it's only been a day but I needed to hear your voice." **Truth be told, he missed her and could not go through another second without hearing her. Sam in all truth knew what he was doing. He never once told Leah he fell for his imprint and he knew if he did, he would lose her. He loved both of them but he knew soon he would have to choose one.

Little did he know though, Leah had another man and she was planning on making a choice of her own. She would just see one of them or none. Some people might still call her stupid if they knew of her plan, but hey…She had needs. **"Oh…Well you know how my Saturdays are. Seth will be here soon and I'm going to get ready in a little while. How are you and your girlfriend?" **

From the way she spoke, Sam could tell she was smiling and teasing. She was always nice when she asked about him and Emily. However, she would never befriend Emily ever again. It was only because of her love for him and what he promised her, that she agreed to still be with him. **"We are fine, but not like you and I. She will never compare to you." **

Leah laughed at his response. He always said things like that, thinking that was what she wanted to hear. Sam should know her better than that. Nevertheless, she still entertained him and answered**. "Of course not. She can never love or treat you the way I can and that's why you can't let me go." **She never got tired of reminding him of that every chance she got. **"Well…I have to go now. Seth will be here soon. I'll talk to you later." **

"**Okay…I love you." **He looked around to make sure no one heard him. He made sure to walk a safe distance away from the house. Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady were at his place with their imprints for their weekly brunch with him and Emily.

"**Love you too." **Leah said and hung up without another word. She finished her breakfast and went off to her room to get ready. She was glad she woke up at a good time. She made sure to look good wherever she went and she took her time in choosing her outfit. Seth already told her, she got him in problems with random women who saw them together. Some people could see the resemblance and some could not. They looked alike yet had totally different features. The only resemblance they had was the color of their eyes, hair, and skin. Other than that, they looked different like night and day. Leah resembled their father and Seth their mother.

It was almost twelve when Leah's cell phone rang again and this time, it was Jake. Her eyes lit up and she opened it right away. **"Jake!" **She was so happy, but then she mentally chastised herself for sounding like a little girl. It was so weird because she was older than Jake by a year. It was not much, but the fact still remained that she was older.

"**Hey baby!" **He was going out of his mind not hearing her voice even though he left a couple hours earlier. He did not want to be clingy, but dammit he loved her. He was on his way to his dad's place and thought of dropping by but he remembered her time that day was Seth's. **"I miss you and can't wait to see you later. I'm on my way to my dad and I thought of dropping by but I remembered you're going out with Seth today."**

"**I miss you too. Yes I am; he'll be here in little bit. I would tell you come over but you two might bump into each other on your way out."** She did not want to take the chance. Seth knew Jake would visit her on occasion, but he knew Jake visited her earlier in the week. She did not want him to know Jake came to see her again because Seth was very observant and caught on to things quickly.

"**Yeah I understand. I can't wait to have those long, tan legs wrapped around my waist as I fuck you into the next day." **He growled out sexily.

Jake always knew how to turn her on and used his dirty talk on her perfectly. Leah almost came in her Capri pants she had on. She was already hot from his words and the growl made her body shiver. Her words almost came out in between pants. **"Yeah? I can't wait either."**

"**I'll see you tonight then? At eight or nine?"** His voice was back to normal.

She gulped down a glass of water and took a deep breath before answering. **"Let's make it nine. Seth and I have a lot to talk about so it'll be a while until I get home. How about I come over to your place instead?"**

"**That sounds great. I'm looking forward to nine o'clock already." **His voice lowered to a warm tone and sounded like silk.** "I love you Lee…so much."**

Her heart rate picked up it's pace; that voice got to her every time. She also had a big, goofy grin on her face and she was so giddy. 'I've got to stop acting like a five year old.' She calmed herself down and her voice lowered to a loving tone. **"I love you too Jake. I'll see you soon."** She hung up before he could reply because if he did, she was not going to get off the phone anytime soon.

She wondered how Jake had so much of an effect on her. It came out of nowhere and sometimes she felt like she could just drown in him. She sighed. She did not know how she will be able to handle leaving him if she that was the choice she would make. Her inner turmoil was so intense and she felt like she would explode into a fit of anger and tears if she did not decide soon. She felt like Jake was a part of her, but then there was Sam. Sam was her first everything. How would she be able to let him go? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door and she perked up happily. Seth has arrived and she literally skipped to the door in excitement. She opened it only to be greeted by his smiling face and she jumped in his arms and held him tightly.

"Seth!"

He laughed as he held her in his arms then kissed her cheek. "Oh wow! Aren't you in a good mood." He turned serious. "What do you want?" Despite what Leah thought, she had Seth wrapped around her finger the same way he had her.

She pulled away at arms length and feigned innocence. "What? Can't a girl be happy to see her brother?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well…Although you do greet me with a hug, it has never been with this much enthusiasm. What's going on?" Seth knew Leah like the back of his hand and judging by the way she was acting, he knew something was up. He knew something was wrong for a while, but he figured Leah would tell him on her own time. He guessed today was the time for whatever bomb she was ready to drop on him.

"Oh come on Seth. I'm just a little more happy to see you that's all. Sure we spoke on the phone and you dropped by, but those times were not for long. I get to have you all to myself today so I'm going to enjoy it. By the way, everything is on me tonight." They took turns in treating each other, however, tonight was Seth's turn.

He raised an eyebrow again at her. Today was his turn to treat, but he shrugged it off and figured she forgot. "Okay Lee. I'm ordering a lot more than I usually do. Maybe I'll order the whole freaking menu. You know how much we wolves love to eat anyway."

"That's fine. Order anything…Anything you want. I'm hungry too…I only had a grilled cheese sandwich and some grape juice. Come on…Let's go I'm starving." Leah said as she took one of his hands and pulled him forward walking quickly to the car.

"Slow down Lee. The food is not going anywhere." They both jumped into his nice, black two thousand seven Toyota Rav4. He worked hard for it and took good care of it. That SUV was his baby whom he called 'Lucille.' Leah laughed at him when he first told her that. She giggled at the memory as they both drove to the 'Olive Garden.'

They got there in record time since Seth sped down the highway at eighty miles. They parked, walked inside, and was directed to their reserved table in the back. The place was not too packed or too empty. It had just the right amount of people and there were many waiters and waitresses working tonight. They were glad cause they knew their food would not take too long to arrive.

After ordering their appetizers, they settled down from their happiness for a little bit.

"So Lee…How are you? What's going on with you?"

"Well bro…Things could be better but I'm good. I love my job, my new apartment, my car, even though it's not as fancy as yours." She said slyly.

"Oh please…Your vehicle is a two thousand five Nissan Altima in navy blue and it's a stick. Your car is the fancy one, not mine." Seth retorted.

"What? I'm not the one who has twenty-two inch rims on my ride. You're such a show off. That's why all those whores and gold-diggers want you. They see your flashy car and think you have money." She lowered her voice. "Well the truth is…You do."

"Hey…It's not my fault I have a little bit of money. I worked hard for what I've got." He said with a proud smile. He was happy about his accomplishments. He went off to college and majored in Auditing with a concentration in Finance. He was a night-time warehouse attendant for one of the biggest supermarkets in Forks, 'Cost-U-Less' and worked full time in the day for a financial firm called, 'WM Group of Funds,' where he was the Junior Financial Executive Officer. He was doing it and doing it very big. Seth remembered when he and Leah were teenagers and when they first started working, they made a vow to follow their dreams and to not struggle like their parents did. They did not want their mother working hard in her middle age years and older. They did _not_ want to go through what their parents did altogether. After they finished college and started their dream jobs, with much convincing from both him and Leah, their mother retired and they both helped take care of her. Meaning, they made sure she had everything she needed, with much protesting on her part of course, but they did their duty and looked out for her. He never splurged his money or showed off at all. He always dreamed of fixing up his car in his own style and always wanted to build his own home. He did not like the houses in the area where he worked that were for sale. They were not to his liking so he, Jake, Embry, and the others got together, made a blueprint of what he wanted and they went straight to work. Seth handled all expenses and the guys just helped him and they did not ask for any compensation. Seth was their brother and they always helped each other out in their time of need.

"Yes…you did and I am so proud of you. For being twenty-three you sure are on top of your game bro. Keep it up and don't get distracted by anyone or anything, _especially_ a girl. There are some women out here who only have one thing on the brain and that's money. I know you wish you had someone to share your life with, but you are still young and you have time. From your schedule, you won't have time for any girl right now anyway. I'm your sister and I had to beg you to make an empty day just for me." She whined playfully.

"What can I say? I'm a very busy man. You are very lucky I got Saturdays off. Saturday is the busiest day of the week and I had to fight them to get it."

"What did you do?"

"At the firm, we open on Saturdays and close on Sundays, so I told them I would make up my Saturday by coming in to work on Sunday. They agreed and gave me a key and everything. At the supermarket, I switched today with a friend of mine. So yeah I had to broker a deal with my superiors at the firm and my friend at the store so you can't say I have not done anything for you. You are such a spoiled brat." He teased.

"Says the pot calling the kettle black. You were and still is a momma's boy."

Seth scoffed. "You were daddy's little princess and mom's little girl. You had dad wrapped around your finger."

"Oh yeah…Well…I was your bitch. You had and still do have me wrapped around your big finger." She retorted with her most serious face.

"Don't I know it." He teased again. He knew for a fact he could get away with anything when it came to Leah and he loved it.

"Sure you do." She grumbled and looked through her menu to see what her entrée will be for the night.

Twenty minutes later, they are eating and enjoying their dinner when Leah finally confessed to Seth about wanting to speak with him about something important.

"Seth…There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I can't tell anybody else and I trust you and can tell you everything. I'm just afraid of how you'll react to what I tell you."

From the tone of her voice, Seth stopped eating and gave her his full attention. He knew something was up and was just waiting for her to tell him. He wondered if he should be worried, but from the look on her face and the way she spoke, he knew he should be. "I knew something was up with you sis. You're not as slick as you think you are and don't forget I know you like the back of my hand. I was worried before and shrugged it off, but now I am worried. What's going on with you?"

For the first time in a long while, Leah fidgeted in her seat and played with her food in front of Seth. She thought of procrastinating, but that was not her. Leah was not a coward nor afraid to speak her mind, however, when it came to matters of the heart, she was a scared little girl. She sucked in a deep breath and put her attention to her brother's face. His face was one of concern and worry. 'Just spit it out already Leah. It's your brother; he won't abandon you.' She stopped fidgeting, put down her fork and spoke.

"Seth…I've been seeing both Sam and Jake for the past six and three months, respectively." She said as she looked him dead in the eye.

His face became blank of any feeling whatsoever. When he spoke, it was low and also void of any feeling. "Leah…Seeing as in what?"

"Seeing them as in being together…Fucking." She did not dare say 'making love.' She knew her brother and he had a temper and she was not sure how he would take the news, especially about Sam. She was also not sure about Jake.

Leah was lucky they were in a restaurant because Seth was fuming inside and wanted to throw something. That was _not_ what he was expecting. He almost took Sam's head off when he broke Leah's heart and for him to go and pull this? Jake was to blame as much as Sam and he could not wait to confront the both of them. Leah herself was to blame as well and he wondered why in the _hell_ she would do this to herself. He gripped each side of the table so hard, it started to crack.

Leah noticed this and immediately put her hands on his. "Seth please calm down. If you get too angry you might phase and we don't need or want the attention that would bring." She whispered roughly.

He calmed down but looked at her with an angry face and spoke lowly. "What are you thinking? _Are_ you even _thinking_? Why would you do something like that Leah? What the hell is wrong with you?"

At least he did not call her stupid. "Seth…It's not like that I promise. You know how I feel about Sam and Jake was…Unexpected." She paused. 'How do I explain this to him?'

"Just because you still love Sam, it doesn't mean you're his play thing or his woman on the side. You _are the other woman_…to _both_ of them. You know what that means don't you? I won't call you that word because I respect and love you. Nevertheless, _that_ is what you are in your situation."

Leave it to Seth who always gave it to her straight. He spoke his mind without no hesitation, regardless of how much it hurt. She always appreciated his honesty. "Don't you think I know that? I love them both. I…" She trailed off. She wanted to just break down and cry. Letting it out showed her how much the situation was really taking it's toll on her. Her eyes watered but she blinked them back. Seth was not saying those things to hurt her, but for her to see the truth.

"Leah…Why would you do something like that to yourself?"

"It was not intentional; it just happened."

He sighed. "Okay…Tell me from the beginning."

"Sam was the one who sought me out. We broke up remember? A couple days after we broke up, he came looking for me by my secret place and practically begged me to give him a chance and stay with him. He promised he would fight the imprint for me. He did not want to let me go. I still loved him with everything I had at the time and I thought I owed it to him to give him a chance and some time to fight the imprint. That was six months ago." Her voice a mere whisper as she said the last sentence.

"Yeah…and he still hasn't broken it has he? He's still going back home…to _her_ bed isn't he?"

"Yes." She looked down at her plate, unable to meet his stare. She did feel like a fool for believing Sam but she was with him for four years. How could she throw all of that away so easily?

Seth sighed. It was no use in being angry at her. "Lee…I'm sorry for being angry at you, but this is wrong…Wrong on so many levels. He's still with Emily so that should tell you something. I've been around them more than you have and Sam does not act like he feels nothing for her. I bet he has never told you anything about his feelings for Emily has he?"

She was still looking down at her plate. "No he hasn't."

"Of course he won't. He'll never tell you because he knows you will let him go. Can't you see that? He wants to have his cake and eat it too. That's not fair to Emily and certainly _not fair to you_. I get that you gave him a chance to fight. That makes sense but if there is no progress of him leaving her, why are you still there?"

She raised up her head from her plate and looked at him. "Seth…It's easier said than done. How can I throw away _four_ years of my life with Sam away like it was nothing? I can't just turn off my feelings like they are a switch. Sam and I have history; he was my first in everything. My whole life was all about him."

"Yeah but he imprinted and left you. If he wanted to fight for you, he would have never left in the first fucking place." Seth was so pissed and he could not believe the audacity of Sam. He believed he was taking advantage of Leah's love for him by asking a chance like that.

Leah's eyes widened. She never thought of it like that. She was so lost in her love for him that she did not think thoroughly about her decision. Sam was very persistent and she believed in giving second chances. It was also said an imprint could not be broken so she wanted to see if that was true. 'I guess I have my answer since Sam is still with her.' Still…the thought of officially letting Sam go was heartbreaking. "You're right…as usual. I love him so much Seth and he was a part of my life for a long time."

"Lee…sometimes you can be with someone for years, but that does not mean he's the one. Soon and very soon, you will have to let him go. Frankly, I don't see him leaving Emily. I'm sorry to say it like that, but that's the truth and from what I've been observing, he loves her. He told her as much couple times in front of us and he _meant_ it."

Hearing him say that was like a slap to her face and she recoiled like he actually did slap her. Her stubbornness refused to believe him and she almost growled. Deep down, she knew he was right, but to accept it was the problem. At least he was honest and wasn't sugarcoating anything with her. She stayed silent until he changed the subject to Jake.

"Now…How did this _thing_ with Jake happened?" He refused to call it a relationship because it was not. A relationship was supposed to be between two people…Not three.

Leah smiled widely at the mention of Jake. Her eyes lit up like flashlights and she beamed. Seth took notice of that carefully and stored it in his mind to tell her later.

"Jake…Like I said…He was unexpected"

"You and Jake have not spoken in a while. I mean I know you always exchanged pleasantries with him, but it never went any further than that so I am curious as to what and how this happen?" He resumed eating and ordered a bottle of wine from their waiter. He figured he might need some alcohol for this.

"We started talking at one of the bonfires we had three months ago. Do you remember I was putting your food for you-?"

"You always put my food for me." He interrupted.

"Okay…do you remember after I brought over your food and I sat down on the log next to you?"

It hit him then. Jake came up to him and asked to borrow his seat for a while, but Leah had her head turn and Seth figured it was going to be priceless when Leah turned back to face his side. "Yeah…Jake came over and asked me to sit next to you for while. I thought it would be funny because you and him have not spoken in a long time and your face was priceless. You almost fell." He laughed uncontrollably at the memory.

Leah was aghast. "You were watching the whole time?" She hoped he did not see when Jake was trailing his hand up her skirt.

"Only until you fell and he picked you up. After that I was mingling with some friends and Embry and Quil."

She blew out a breath. But then again, Seth would have marched over and beat the hell out of Jake for feeling her up. "Good. Okay…When I was putting our food by the buffet table, I bumped into Sam and Emily and I almost dropped our plates. Jake came out of nowhere and saved me and the plates. We exchanged an awkward greeting, well it was for me, but he had a nice time making fun of me. I left him, Sam and Emily by the table after and came over to you. After the trick you pulled we flirted a little and he…Surprised me."

Seth was not sure if he wanted to know in that he knew Jake and Leah saying she was _surprised_ was an understatement. He put up a hand to stop her. "Spear me the details. Skip whatever physical part and go on."

She chuckled. "Right…Anyway…At the end of the bonfire, he walked me home. I gave him a little hard time, but he said some things to me and he was right. I was the one who pushed everybody away and made Sam my number one priority, except for you of course. But my friends suffered the consequences and so did I. I lost my closeness with them and they did not deserve it."

"Yeah…you did."

"Well…After we had that little confrontation, we agreed to start over and we got to know each other better. We would hang out and go out to the clubs, to dinner and we would just talk. I fell in love with him in the process and so did he. One day, I was by the cliffs watching the sunset and he was out wandering and he found so he came over. It was so romantic and the atmosphere was fantastic. He told me he loved me first cause I sure as hell was not telling him first. Before you get mad, I knew about him imprinting, but it just happened."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest. "It just happened?" He repeated.

"Yeah…It did. Jake is so sweet and loving and so attentive. He grew on me and I love him just as much as I love Sam." Her eyes were glowing and she seemed like she was in a daze.

"Leah…How in the hell you're in love with two men who both have imprints? This is crazy. Do you not value your sanity?" He held her hands in his. "What are you going to do if you get rejected by both men? I know you; you will not recover from that Lee. You love with everything you have and I'm worried about you."

"I know bro. This situation is fucked up. I did make up my mind to either choose one or let both go. I was thinking if one of them choose me, then I would choose him. I was also thinking: what if the one who chooses me is not the one I want? God! I don't know what to do. I love them both." She put her hands on her forehead in frustration.

"They both have _imprints_ Leah. Look…I love Jake like a brother. I'll be honest with you…Jake and his imprint are not like Sam and Emily. I have never seen him being touchy-feely or lovey-dovey with Nessie, however, there is affection between them. I can't put my finger on what exactly it is they have."

"Before you go any further, Jake takes good care of me. He treats me very well and sometimes he makes me feel like I'm the only woman he is seeing. When we're together, we don't even think of Renesmee. In addition to that, Jake spends most of his time with me. Sometimes I have to tell him not to come over-"

"You only tell him not to come over when Sam is there don't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "What…You take turns with them…on the same day?"

Leah went quiet; he hit the bull's-eye.

Seth's eyes widened like saucers. "No…Please tell me you don't do that." She kept quiet. "Leah! You do that?" He was alarmed and backed away in mocked disgust. "That's gross…Even for you."

She gave him a smug look accompanied by a smile. She raised her nose in the air in defiance. "What can I say? I'm a playerette and I don't give a fuck anymore Seth. I really don't. I get what I want from them anyway; they're not the only ones getting what they want.

"Yeah…but in the end you're the one who goes to bed _alone_."

"You're wrong. Jake stays with me until dawn-"

He banged his hand on their table, stopping her from speaking further. "It doesn't matter! You wake up _alone_; you can't _claim_ any of them. They're not _known_ to the public as yours. Get it through your head Leah…unless one of them is serious about you and really wanted to be with you, he would have left his imprint and be with you the right way." His voice was fierce and his eyes blazed. He was tired of seeing his sister hurt and being used like some disposable puppet. "For your sanity and peace of mind, let them go. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's for your own good."

Being her normal stubborn self she shook her head. "I love them…I can't."

"Yes you can, but you won't. How long do you think you can keep this up? This will drain you and you know it. You will destroy yourself and the only person who would be blamed for that would be _you_."

She sighed in resignation. "You're right bro…Again." She grabbed his hands in hers.

"Before you go any further, I have a question for you. There is no way anybody can love two people equally at the same time. I don't believe it. There is someone who is loved more than the other. Can you honestly tell me you love them both equally? Which one do you think would hurt more to lose? Which one do you want and which one do you need? You think on those questions for a couple days without seeing either of them and then let me know when we meet up again. You can talk to them, but not see them for the whole of next week. Can you do that?"

"That sounds like a challenge dear brother of mine, but I know what you're trying to do. I've never thought of that either. Maybe I do love one more but I'm not sure. Either which way…I have to do what's best for me." She resumed eating and ordered dessert.

"From what I've seen in your eyes when you spoke about them…" He trailed off. "Nevermind…You'll hear what I think later." He already knew who she loved more, but it was up to her to figure it out. He smirked at her and went back to eating his food and drinking his wine. Boy did he need his wine. Leah dropped some bombs on him and he was pissed. He made up his mind already to confront those two bastards the moment he gets the chance. He decided he was going to tell Leah after the deed was done. He grinned in satisfaction at the thought of giving them a piece of his mind.

Leah knew was right and she was happy she spoke to him. When she saw his smirk, she raised an eyebrow at him in question but she shrugged it off. She accepted his challenge and will do as he asked. It sounded like a great idea. She knew from the beginning she could not have both, but what if she did love one more than the other? What if she did let the one she loved less go and fight for the one she loved more? What if the one she loved more decided to stay with his imprint? What if? What if? What if? All of these unanswered questions.

The two siblings changed the subject and enjoyed the rest of their brother-sister bonding time.

**AN: Wow! Another chapter finished. This chapter was fun to write. I also love Seth and almost got carried away with this chapter. I hope it went well for you readers and you enjoyed it. What do you think? Was Seth too soft on her? Was he too hard? Review and let me know what you think. **


	4. The Bonfire Part 1

**AN: I had to repost it. For some reason it was underlined and some parts were in Italics. It's hard to read so I removed the first one. I hope it's fixed and it's better. Here you go! Enjoy! **

'**Thoughts'**

When Leah got home after her day with Seth, she threw herself on her bed and just laid there thinking of her day. She had fun with her brother and she truly did not know where she would be without him. Yes some of his words were harsh but she needed to hear them. 'Will I be able to go a whole week without seeing them? How the hell can I do that?' It was pretty late when she got home and she was tired so she turned off her phone, rested it on her nightstand, changed into her pajamas, and went straight to sleep.

It was the middle of the week when Leah came home from work and she was exhausted. She took off her shoes, put them by the door, made some warm chocolate milk then headed towards her bedroom. On Sunday, she decided to try out Seth's challenge and it was very hard. When she turned on her phone late in the afternoon, she had a dozen voicemails, four from Sam and eight from Jake. Their voices sounded worried and she knew if she did not come up with something, they would come looking for her. Her excuse for having the phone off was she was spending time with her family and also taking time for herself so she did not want to be disturbed. That was her excuse on Sunday, however, Monday and Tuesday were difficult. Her excuse was she has been working late and putting in some extra hours to make extra money and also to learn more, which was not a lie, but she thought that was the perfect time to do that. She did not know how long she could keep up that excuse for though. It was now Wednesday and although she was tired, she missed Jake and Sam like crazy. She was going out of her mind with want and need. She's been making use of her old battery operated friend for the past couple days and it was not enough.

It wasn't only the sex she missed though. She missed the men who provided them. She missed Sam's kisses, massages, him cooking her dinner, his ability to calm her down after a long day at the office, the way her belly would flutter like butterflies were in it when he called her Leelee. She missed the way his forehead would crinkle when he would concentrate on something, missed doing simple house chores with him like washing the dishes. She missed his company and just being together like old times. Sam was like her home and 'home is where the hearts is' or at least that's what the quote said. If only he did have her whole heart but he didn't.

She missed Jake a whole lot as well. She missed his serene smile whenever he was relaxed, his grin that would light up the entire house when he entered or when he was up to something mischievous, his dimples, missed his ability to make her laugh at any and everything, his warmth and soothing touches all around her body, the way they would converse about any topic and she would actually learn something, the way his dark brown eyes would turn a light caramel with his laughter, his voice when it took a deep demanding tone in bed, the way he would dominate her or challenge her, the way he always pampered her and made sure she had everything she needed and wanted, the way he made her feel like she was on the top of _his_ world, like she was the only woman in his life, missed the fire that would blaze in his eyes whenever he was ready to take her, missed his unspoken, but commanding presence, the way her whole body would shiver by just the brush of his arm against hers, the way her heart would skip a beat when she said his name. God…She missed _everything_ about Jake.

The phone calls with both men were not enough, but it gave her some peace of mind. She also had to remind herself that even though they were not seeing her, they had their imprints. She wondered though, if their imprints ever questioned them about their whereabouts sometimes. At times, Jake or Sam would be with her for hours on end, moreso Jake than Sam, and Leah wondered how they were able to get away with it.

Some would call Leah stupid for this situation, however, she was not. Yes…she was their mistress, but she got whatever she wanted from both men anyway and she could care less about anything else. That was if the situation was looked at in that angle. Another thing was she thought this would be a nice test for the men as well. It was good to sit back and see how they would fare without her and she knew she had a big thanks for her brother. This was not only about her, it was about them too. This was a good test to find out if what they were saying about their relationship with their imprints were true. If they were not spending time with her, then they would automatically use the time they normally spent with her, with their imprints. If only she was one hundred percent correct in that assumption.

Leah finished her hot chocolate and put the mug on the nightstand. Before she could remove her hand from it, her cell phone rang. The collar id read Jake and she picked it up instantly.

"**Hey Jake."**

"**Lee…" **

That same voice she was reminiscing about earlier made her heart skip a beat and she closed her eyes envisioning him right in front of her. **"How are you?"**

"**Missing you." **

"**I miss you too."**

"**Listen…I am going crazy over here without you. I know you've been working late and focusing on other things, but I…" **He trailed off. Jake was so worried and he did not know what to do. Leah never acted like this with him ever and he wondered what was going on with her. He was not one to sulk or pout or anything, but Leah had the power to make him do just those things. She had no idea the kind of power she held over him and he would be damned if he let her know…At least not yet. **"I want to see you so bad."**

"**I want to see you too, but I'm so tired right now Jake. I've been turning in some crazy hours and as much as I would love for you to come over, you can't. Besides…I want to have all of my energy for you. I don't want you to come over and I'm tired and we can't have fun like we usually do."**

Internally he was seething and wanted to just ignore her excuse and go over there anyway. He was a very persistent man, but he would give her her space. She was in for a rude awakening though because Leah should know by now he had little patience for things like this. He was tired of using his hand in the shower every night for the past week so far. Nessie could not do it for him either…Hell…it was never like that with her in the first place. She did offer to help him out, but he declined thinking his body was reserved only for Leah. 'Looks like another night with my hand tonight.' **"All right Lee…if you say so. I'll give you this night again, but you know me…I **_**will not**_** put up with this shit for long." **He could not help but to growl out. The alpha in him wanting to go over there and fuck her into the next century. He reigned it in and told himself all in due time.

Leah shivered, hearing his growl and deep alpha tone. She loved that tone of voice and how aggressive Jake got. Her body tingled all over and it felt good to know he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Jake should know she was no push-over either so she answered him back with a growl of her own**. "Really? You're not the boss of me Jacob Ezekiel Black! You **_**will**_** put up with whatever shit I give you." **She growled as her voice took a tone of steel, but sexy at the same time.

"**Don't you dare use that tone with me Leah Rhonda Clearwater! Keep this up and I bet you I'll come over there right now and tame you. You **_**will**_** be shouting my name from the top of your lungs while I'm ramming into you until you **_**beg**_** me to stop. You **_**know**_** I can do it too." **

Leah closed her mouth at once; he could do it alright. She loved their rough sex and how he could make her lose her mind and breath in less than a minute. She was already wet but she closed her eyes and ignored the ache between her legs. 'Looks like I'll be using my battery operated friend again tonight.' Jake was turning her on more than anything and if they kept up this routine, she would tell him to come over. She growled, but did not answer with a smart remark either. **"Fine! Just don't think I'm all good and dandy here either. I miss you too you know, but I really am tired Jake." **Her voice went back to normal. **"Don't worry…You'll see me soon. I love you."**

"**I know you know better. I **_**will**_** see you soon; you can count on that." **His voice went back to normal as well. **"I love you…More than you ever know." **

Leah hung up the phone with a heavy heart; this was tougher than she realized. She was right in saying she would see him soon. She received a text message from Seth saying they had another bonfire coming up on Friday night at seven thirty. She took a deep breath when she remembered there was a very high chance she'll bump into Sam and Emily again. She really did not mind going or bumping into them. She smirked; her cousin thought Sam was happy with her, but little did Emily know, she still had Sam. Leah was always a good girl, but she's been through too much for her to ever be that good again. She was passed caring about what others thought and she would do what she wanted regardless. Sam and Jake were the ones who sought her out and she would be damned if she took all the blame if or when everything came out in the open. However, deep down she knew, she would because she really was a selfless person. She was used to making sacrifices and she did not see what was one more. She shook herself out of her contemplating and went to sleep. The bonfire was only two days away and she knew she would see Jake and Sam there. She wondered how that would go…since they have not seen her for a week. 'Things will be interesting and I can't wait.' With that last thought, Leah finally fell asleep dreaming of the night to come.

It was the night of the bonfire and the party was in full swing. The whole pack was there including their imprints, the elders, and also family and friends from the rez. Leah glanced at the time, noticing she was very late. Her phone rang many times already, mostly Seth and her mother wondering why she had not arrived yet. It was not her fault she was late, she left work an hour and a half after her usual ending time. Today was payday and she was happily getting training in doing payroll with her supervisor. She finished applying her make-up and gave herself a once-over in the full length body mirror. She was looking fabulous with her dark blue quarter length jeans, red, strappy four-inch stillettos, and a red tank top that said '100% Real…No Silicon Here' right across her chest. Gold, crescent moon-shaped earrings hung from her ears and a gold watch, which was a gift from her father adorned her left wrist. Her hair was loose and hung curly and wavy down her back and around cheeks, framing her face. After she gave herself one more once-over, she left her bedroom, grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter, jumped into her car and headed to the bonfire.

Leah reached the bonfire in ten minutes and she was surprised at the size of the crowd. She managed to find a parking space within a couple feet from the party. Old Quil had a nice, big yard and they decided to have it by his house instead of the beach like they usually did. Before she could even close her door, her brother closed it for her and held her in a fierce hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked in alarm but before she could answer him, he let her go and gave her a brief once-over and whistled. "Wow! Sis…you look really nice. You're going to have the men here going crazy. You are going to inadvertently take any and everybody's boyfriend away from their girls." He laughed.

"Well…It's not my fault I look good." She twirled herself around for emphasis.

"Will I need to go wolf in this place?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leah rolled her eyes playfully. She knew he could and would within a heartbeat if anyone disrespected her. Going wolf did not necessarily mean phasing, but they could actually go wolf in human form. Meaning, the pack and herself could transition from human instincts to their wolves' instincts when or if needed. Their eyes turned a specific color, their voices got deeper, and their language would still be English, but the words were more formal and authorative. It was at first hard to control, but with training from her mother and the rest of the elders, they were able to control it and integrate their wolves with their human side. They were more powerful than ever, however more easy to anger.

"I should be asking you that." Leah replied as she looked over her brother as well. Her brother was dashing with black denim jeans and blue trimmings, a blue muscled t-shirt with a pair of black and blue Nike sneakers. His body was accessorized with diamond studs in both ears, a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a silver watch on his left. "If I catch any bimbo or gold-digger hanging around you, then _I'll_ go wolf in this place." She was as serious as a heart attack. She held nothing back when it came to her brother.

He laughed at her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her forward to the party. "I guess we're even then. We Clearwater siblings sure do know how to dress to kill. It's not our fault we inherited the handsome and gorgeous genes from our parents." He escorted her into the party and when they got closer to the crowd, the people separated like the Red Sea. All eyes were on them and not one person blinked. They were used to the stares anyway and continued walking until they reached their mother.

Unbeknownst to the siblings, a couple sets of eyes were looking at them, particularly Leah with hard stares like they never saw her before. Sam looked at Leah hard, not missing anything she was saying or doing. If Emily was not there, he would have grabbed her from the time she arrived. Leah looked amazing as usual and as he looked around, he noticed his eyes were not the only ones on her. He was feeling anxious in not seeing her, but Emily managed to quench his thirst and hunger. It's been a week since he last saw Leah and he had to admit, it was not that bad. He missed her…A whole lot, but since he had Emily, his ached for her was a lot easier to get over. Tonight though, seeing Leah in that sexy as hell outfit, he decided he had to have her. He had to think of a way to lose Emily…For some reason she's been stuck to his side all night. He was surprised she was not mingling with the other imprints. He shrugged the thought off and kept his eyes on Leah, not caring who saw him. Hell…Everyone knew about the history of him and Leah and even though they were broken up, he still showed everyone he cared about her. If only they knew he was still seeing her. For some reason her could not let her go, no matter how strong his feelings for his imprint were. The point was, he still loved Leah and wanted to keep her as long as he could. Fours years of a relationship was not something one could just throw away within the blink of an eye.

Emily on the other hand was staring at her cousin too but her look was a mixture of sadness, envy, confusion, and happiness all rolled into one. She missed her cousin dearly and she wished they could go back to the way things were between them. Yes…Leah was civilized to her, but it never went any further than that. If Leah was to bump into her on the street, she would only say 'Hello' and keep it moving. She barely said two words to her and Emily did not blame her. Seeing her cousin here tonight laughing, looking beautiful and acting like she did not have a care in the world made her envy her cousin. Leah was a strong individual and Emily knew if the roles were reversed, she would never bounce back like she did. Ever since they were kids, Leah was positive about everything and looked for the good in everybody. She was able to pick herself up without help after falling flat on her face. She was selfless and put herself last in everything. Leah was always beautiful too and could have gotten any man she wanted. The whole rez could not stop talking about the beauty that was Leah Rhonda Clearwater. Even the men in Makah, including her boyfriends, married and unmarried, could not stop talking about her. Leah's presence demanded attention even if she did not realize it. Leah also had such a high self-esteem and was very confident in everything she did. She was brave, bold, audacious, and brutally honest with everyone she spoke to. Emily wished she could be like that and more. Leah was better than her in everything she did and said, but she never gloated or rubbed it in her face. She held her hand in the process and helped boost her up. Looking at her now, Emily wondered if Leah even knew the effect she had on people.

There was one thing Emily had one-upped Leah in and that was Sam. She knew she should feel bad about this, but she could not help but feel a little good inside. Leah was always so perfect and to know fate knocked her off of her pedestal and brought Emily up, made her feel a little better about herself. Who was she kidding? At the end of the day, she was still the loser. To know it was magic that caused her to be with Sam, was not a good thing either. If it wasn't for the imprint, she knew she would have never stood a chance with him. She lost her best friend in the process and even though she had him, she knew she did not have his whole heart. Even now, seeing him stare at Leah was confirmation of that. In her eyes, Leah won…Again.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" Emily was flabbergasted at calling his name three times.

"Huh?" Sam turned his head to look at her. "Yes honey?" He raised an eyebrow.

She fumed inside, but she did not want to cause a scene. This was not a surprise either; she was used to all the attention being on Leah. Gosh! It was a real pain in the ass sometimes. "Let's go take a walk around the yard. I've yet to see some friends of mine and introduce you to them. What do you say?"

"Uhhhh…Yeah…Sure." He answered as his gaze lingered Leah before turning to face her.

Emily gritted her teeth then perked up. "Alright then…Let's go." She took a hand and pulled him along.

Leah felt the eyes on her but she ignored it and kept on walking. She had a hunch who the pairs of eyes belonged to. From the corner of her left eye, she saw Sam and Emily looking at her. It was still a little painful seeing them together, but she tuned them out and greeted her mother. "Hey mom…I'm here…Before you start…I know I know…Finally." She shrugged playfully.

"Leah Rhonda Clearwater! Don't you joke with me. Where have you been?" Sue asked seriously, but deep down, she knew why Leah was late. She liked teasing her.

Leah cringed at the mention of her full name and she also grimaced. She did like her middle name, but she hated when her mother called her by her full name. For some reason she felt the names did not sound good together when said like that. "Mom! You know why…I told you when you called me a million times. I'm here now…See?" She gestured to herself.

Sue looked her over and shook her head. Her daughter sure knew how to dress to impress and she was very proud. "I can see why. Aren't you tired of being the center of attention?" She teased.

"Mom…it's not like I asked to be the center of attention; it just happens. Hey…I'm not the only one looking good you know?" She pointed at her brother, trying to take the attention off of her.

"I did see your brother and he is going to get his." She turned to Seth. "Do I need to have my skank/whore radar on alert? Look at you…you're too handsome for your own good. Just make sure you two…" She gestured between them. "Behave yourselves and don't get into any trouble. Don't make me have to spank you two in front of everybody here."

"Mom…We'll be fine. You know we always look out for each other and we established that earlier when Leah arrived." Although they were both grown, their mother could still spank them if she felt like it. Seth groaned at the thought and Leah likewise.

"See you later mom." Leah dismissed, pulling Seth's arm and walking around. They eventually bumped into the pack who were by buffet table.

Paul was the first person to see her and he whistled loudly. He and Leah never got along in the past, but their relationship changed for the better and it was safe to say they were good friends. However, Paul still gave her a hard time whenever he felt like it. "Damn Clearwater…You clean up good. Where have you been all my life?" He hooted and hollered at her as she stopped in front of them.

Leah sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Apparently not in yours, but thanks for the compliment."

"Lee…You do look good…Dang!" Jared agreed as his eyes roamed over her from head to toe.

"Thanks J." Her relationship with Jared improved immensely. She came to respect him a whole lot more because although he was the most quiet of the bunch, he was very smart, full of wisdom, and understanding. One would be surprised at what Jared knew.

Quil and Embry ran over to her, hugged and squeezed her tightly. "Guys…Can't breath." Leah said softly but was giggling lightly. She came to love these guys like brothers. At first, things were rough, but they eventually grew close and she would do anything for them. They're both successful in that Quil became a lawyer, specializing in prosecution and he had a seat on the Council just like Jacob. He inherited his mother's house after she passed away so he was still living on the rez. Besides, he had his grandfather to help take care of being that he was getting older and weaker day after day. He was active on the dating scene in that he decided not to wait on Claire. He was still close with her, but she deserved a choice when she becomes of legal age and he likewise had needs as a man and was enjoying himself immensely on the dating scene.

Embry became an Electrician and had his own company called 'E.C. Electric' located in Forks, which became a huge success. He also opened a mini store on the rez and dedicated it to his mother and the profits went towards the rez. He was the only pack member, besides Seth who haven't imprinted; however, he was active on the dating scene. He enjoyed dating and was having fun just getting to know different people. He was not in any rush to settle down anyway and he figured if he hadn't imprinted by now, he won't ever.

They finally let her go and looked her over as well. Embry was the first to speak. "Lee…You want to get the men here horny? You should've been my sister…See how far you'd leave the house in that outfit."

"Em…It's just jeans and a top…It's not a big deal."

Quil paid special attention to the words on her top. "100% Real…No Silicon Here? Yeah…that's not calling for attention." He said sarcastically.

Leah rolled her eyes again and smirked. "Hey…I like this phrase…It's catchy and not to mention very true."

"Trust me…I already gave her a warning so don't worry." Seth assured.

Leah found herself looking around at the many different faces in the crowd hoping to find a certain person or persons. Seth saw her from the corner of his eye and turned back to the others.

"Hey guys…Where's Jake and Sam?" He asked with a grin on his face. He was actually going to enjoy this, watching his sister squirm. From what Leah told him, she went along with his challenge and Jake and Sam were going crazy with not seeing her. Sometimes it seemed like it was more Sam, then sometimes it seemed like it was more Jake. There was only one way to find out. 'Tonight will be very interesting indeed.' Seth did not get a chance to confront them yet because of his busy schedule the past week, but he definitely will. He could not wait to corner them and give them a peace of his mind. 'Sons of bitches.' He thought as he enjoyed watching Leah squirm.

"Sam is around here somewhere with Emily. They were with us a while ago and went to speak to some other friends of theirs." Paul answered.

"Oh…I did not see them when Leah and I came in." Seth responded.

Leah stayed silent. She saw them while they were walking to their mother, but she chose to not say anything. The last thing she wanted was to bump into them. Besides, she was not so sure she'd behave with Sam since she did not see him at all this week.

"Well…Jake was on his way, but made a stop at the grocery store to get more beers. He was actually allowed to invite Nessie here tonight, but she declined and he was surprisingly…calm, yet happy about it. Like it did not even phase him in the least; it's weird." Embry informed.

Leah acted like she did not care to know but she asked anyway. "Weird how?"

"Like…He's not sad or disappointed in her not coming. He's not as attentive…" Quil paused. "Like…he's not playing the role of an imprinter-"

Leah interrupted with a slight growl. "You mean he's not acting like a damn slave or zombie like you guys do with _your_ imprints? You mean he doesn't act like others don't exist when his imprint is around?"

Quil put up his hands in surrender. "Whoa…That wasn't what I meant to say. You know what I mean Lee."

"No…I don't."

"Let me finish." He gave her a stern look then continued. "As I was saying…he's been acting different this whole week. He's been moody like crazy…One minute he's happy and the next, his eyes turn purple, you know…His wolf's color and then he's growling and looking at his phone. He paces a whole lot too and his temper is a lot worst. He gets angry at the littlest thing."

Paul laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think he lost a girlfriend or something."

Embry shot him a glare and picked up where Quil left off. "We thought things were rough with Nessie, but last we checked, things were fine, so it's not her. We summed it up to being under a lot of pressure since he's on the Council and stuff. He refuses to talk to any of us about what's wrong with him." Embry was very worried about him. Out of all the guys, he is the one closest to Jake and if Jake couldn't talk to him then something was definitely wrong.

Leah feigned indifference. "Oh." That was all she said as she stared off into space.

Seth knew what was up but he did not dare say anything so he turned to her. 'Hmmm…Let's have a little fun.' "Oh? That's all you have to say? You're close with Jake…_Very_ close so you should know what's going on."

They all turned to Leah and waited to hear what she had to say. She growled slightly again. "I don't know; I have not seen him all week."

The guys' eyes all widened at that bit of news. Their alpha and beta were as thick as thieves so to hear Leah did not see him the whole week was a shocker. Seth continued his probing; he liked to see his sister squirm sometimes. "And why is that? Is there a problem? You and Jake are hardly ever separated so why haven't you seen him this week?"

"I was busy; you know that. You _know_ I've been working overtime these past few days." She spoke through gritted teeth. She was so going to get him back for this.

"Really? Is that _all_? Why haven't you seen him all this week? Did you two have a fight?"

Paul rubbed his chin with a hand. "Maybe that would explain his recent mood swings lately. If he really hasn't seen Leah this whole week, then he's probably worried."

"Yeah…We all know how Jake gets when he's worried…Especially about you Leah." Jared added.

"No…I spoke to him on the phone so he knows about my overtime." She spoke quietly and with another growl. Seth was pushing her buttons and she will definitely get back at him for pulling this stunt.

"Oh…so you know about his mood swings?" Embry inquired.

"_No_…I am just as surprised as the rest of you about his behavior." Leah answered. 

"Okay…I'm sure whatever the problem it is, he'll solve it and he'll be back to normal." Quil said in resignation.

Meanwhile, as the pack was conversing, Jake arrived at the party carrying three cases of twenty-pack beers to the cooler. He spotted, no smelled Leah even before he arrived and he formulated a plan in his head to get her alone. His eyes roamed her body from the crown of her head to the stilettos on her feet. She looked ravishing and he wanted to just take her in front of the crowd. Her tank top clung to her body, showing the shape of her supple breasts, her jeans were tight and fit her like a second skin, showing off her plump ass which he could not wait to grab in his hands. Her raven-colored hair hung in waves down her back and stopped at the top of her ass and he could not wait to run his fingers through it. He growled a feral, carnal growl after he finished unloading the beers in the cooler and disappeared from sight. He did not want Leah or his brothers to see him yet and he hoped his cover would not be blown by his other family and friends here. He hoped they did not catch his scent yet either.

He went inside to talk to his dad and the elders for a little bit. Not that they were an excuse, but he did like speaking to them. He took a seat opposite the living room walkway so he had an excellent view of whoever came inside. If Leah came inside, he would see her. In fact, he would smell her before she even reached the door so he had a head start to go and hide. He wanted to grab her by surprise and be alone with her. He turned to his dad and the other elders and conversed with them, keeping his ears and nose on alert.

Outside in the crowd, Sam managed to lose Emily when she started talking to Kim and the other imprints. Rachel was there, but she did not take a liking to them. She preferred to hang out with her other friends. That wasn't the only reason either. She could not stand Emily and the other imprints; she tolerated her for Paul's sake. Sam and Paul had some weird bromance going on and he looked up to Sam with the utmost respect. Plus, she and Leah were very close friends and she was on Leah's side all the way. Also, she wanted Leah for her brother and even though he imprinted, that did not stop her from believing Leah was right for Jake.

Sam mingled with some of guests while he kept an eye on Leah. He wanted to get her alone and as she moved away from the pack, he followed her, but was not too obvious. It was a good thing the bonfire was in front of the yard so he headed to the back. He knew Leah would eventually want to be alone so he went there and waited until she passed by.

When Leah and Rachel saw each other, they both squealed like little girls and ran to each other in excitement.

"Lee!"

"Rach!"

They both shouted each other's names as the hugged.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I've been here. I was chilling with my brother and the pack. When did you get here?"

"I was here from the beginning since I had to help dad and your mom, which by the way is _your_ job." She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey…It's not my fault I had to work overtime. Yeesh…You guys sure know how to give a girl a hard time just for working."

"That's what you get. Ugh…I was so happy to get away from those boring girls over there…You know…The other imprints. Ugh…they are so boring. All they talk about is buying things for their homes and food, and the pack. I am so glad I have other friends. You know I can't stand that backstabbing bitch of a cousin of yours. I only tolerate her for Paul's sake."

"Rach…what did we talk about? No getting mad at the cousin. It's not her fault she fell under some weird wolf magic. You did too but you don't hear me complaining." Leah said in mocked humor. Deep down, she was happy Rachel supported her all the way.

"Uh…Negative Lee. Imprinting is what the imprintee wants the imprinter to be and she _wanted_ Sam to be hers so that's why she's a backstabbing, no good stealing boyfriend, vindictive _bitch_."

"Oh wow…You're even more angrier than I am." Leah laughed out loud. Little did Rachel know, Leah still had a little piece of Sam and got it whenever the opportunity presented itself. If Rachel found out, she would not call her stupid, but crazy and she would have probably condone it too, however, she would definitely tell Paul and Leah could not risk that. "I'm good Rach…Don't worry. Me being free from Sam gave me the opportunity to date other people. Besides…Emily is the one who's losing out. Both she and Sam could not keep their eyes off of me as I came in. It must suck to know your boyfriend still wants his ex-girlfriend."

"Good for her…Let her get a piece of her own medicine. Anyway…Change of subject. My brother will be here soon…Are you finally going to make your move?"

Leah groaned. "Ugh…Are you serious? You know Jake and I are just friends and nothing more." She said lying through her teeth. She would love to fulfill Rachel's dream by telling her what's going on, but she could not.

"You two are perfect for each other. You complete him and he does you. He's like the ying to your yang. He's the alpha and you're the female…_His_ alpha female. What are you guys waiting for dammit?" She asked frustratingly. Despite Leah being a year older than Jake, she always wanted her for her brother. She just had a feeling they belonged together and Leah being the only female in a pack of wolves proved that in her book.

"Well let's see…He _has an imprint_ and besides…the only way I'll be his alpha female is if he claimed me or some shit like that. Hence why I can't and won't imprint. I'm meant for a wolf." She paused in thought. "I do get my menstrual cycle regularly, so I won't be going into heat thank God. For some reason, that's not happening to me. I consider myself lucky cause mom was telling me she knew of another female wolf who went into heat and the pack fought over her like crazy. She was almost raped a couple of times, which was not the boys' faults since their wolves' instincts took over. The alpha in the pack had to claimed and mark her as his and when he did that, she was safe from the others. Not to mention they wanted each other too anyway. It just took her going into heat for them to act on their feelings."

"Well…maybe that should happen to you and then you'll be with Jake." She said seriously.

"God No! That would ruin a lot of relationships _and_ not to mention that me going into heat effects guys who imprinted too. So your Paul would want me." She said smugly.

Rachel took that in stride; she was used to men wanting her friend. Hell…She had her fair share of admirers too which made her brother a little crazy. "You're telling me something I already know. First of all, they guys don't stand a chance against my brother. Second, Jake would _never_ let it get that far. He'd claim you the second you went into heat so don't sound so smug little missy."

Leah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever." Her cell phone rang and saw it was her boss and she was puzzled. Her boss never called her unless it was to ask her to come in on a weekend and they had already established that. "I have to take this okay Rach. I'll talk to you in a bit." She waved as she walked out back to answer her phone since it was less noisy.

Sam saw her walk out back talking on her phone. He wondered who she was talking to at this time of night. She walked right past him without seeing him so he followed her and as soon as she got off the phone, he grabbed her into a hug and fierce kiss.

Leah was in shock and struggled for a moment until she realized it was Sam. She kissed him back just as fiercely.

Sam pulled away first. "Damn…I've been wanting to do that since you arrived. You look wonderful Leelee. I missed you." He whispered as he kissed her all over her neck and face.

Leah moaned in response and she kissed him back just as much. "I missed you too, but Sam…We can't…Not right now. It's too risky and there are a lot of people here. Anybody could come walking back here at any second and see us." She said in between pants. Her stomach filled with butterflies like it usually did whenever Sam touched her or said her name.

"Let them…It's been too damn long." His hands roamed all over her body and he kissed her again. He kissed her until he heard his name being called by a certain imprint. He pulled away from Leah quickly.

"Sam? Hey Paul…Have you seen Sam anywhere around?" Emily asked as she walked around and bumped into him.

"No I haven't. The last time I saw him, he was walking towards the back of the house."

"Damn! Emily's coming."

Leah put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said let whoever comes back here finds us."

"Yeah I did, but not Emily."

That sort of hurt to hear him say that. Leah shrugged and played it off. Two could play that game. She growled lightly and shoved him away from her. "Well…Go Sam! Stay away from me for the rest of the party. To hell with you and Emily. You can't even bear to have her see us together, even if we're just talking. You know…I forget what an asshole you can be sometimes. You're lucky I'm the sweet girl that I am cause I would just blow you away right now you fucking prick!"

"Leelee…it's not like that…Please…Don't be angry. I'll make it up to you I promise. You know I'm good for it. You know how Emily is, she would make a scene and you don't want that do you?"

"To hell with a scene. I don't give a fuck! You're good for what? Fuck you! I meant what I said…Stay away from me for the duration of the party!" Leah told him with another growl. Her eyes flickered between her normal eye color and her wolf color which was gray.

Emily walked in the back and saw Sam and Leah and her mind went into overdrive. She panicked internally. 'What are they doing here…Alone?' "Sam? Honey? What's going on?"

Sam stiffened. "Nothing honey…Leah and I were just talking."

Leah glared at the both of them. Seeing them together made her sick to her stomach and she snared at Emily and had to bite her tongue. 'All in due time…All in due time.' She told herself and then she smiled brightly. "Yeah…We were just talking. As a matter of fact, I was on my phone speaking to my boss when Sam _followed_ me here. So yeah…he wanted to _talk_." With that said, she left them there, Emily with her mouth wide open and Sam with his eyes wide open.

Leah immediately went inside the house and headed straight for the bathroom. She needed to freshen up and get Sam's scent off of her before the pack smelled it. She greeted everyone in the living room as she passed by. She passed two bedrooms in the hall and finally reached the bathroom. She washed her mouth, and freshened up until she was sure Sam's scent was gone. She reapplied her make-up and left the bathroom after. As she was walking pass the first bedroom, she was yanked inside and pressed upon the door as it closed with a hand over her mouth.

**AN: So…What do you guys think of this chapter? Who pulled Leah in the bedroom? What do you guys think of Sam and Emily? Yeah…Emily has her own thoughts on Leah. Review and let me know what you guys think. Don't worry…more fireworks to come.**


	5. The Bonfire Part 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was focused on my first story. I surely did not forget this one. I wanted to treat you guys so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

Leah tried to scream, but the hand that covered her mouth prevented her from doing so. She started to struggle with her arms and legs kicking and hitting the body over her. The person took both hands and rested them on the door with his face directly in front hers and Leah stilled when it registered to her who it was. "Jake!"

"I have missed you so fucking much Leah." He wasted no time and he placed his head near her ear and on her neck and inhaled her scent deeply like he needed her to breathe. "Fuck…I have missed your scent." He traced her whole neck from side to side with his nose.

Leah's eyes widened, her body tingling from Jake's touch. Her heart skipped many beats, her whole body shivered from his touch and whole body over hers. She missed him too…So much. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "God…I missed you too baby." She moaned when he nibbled on her earlobe. Her hands roamed all over him, tracing his chest and abs, paving a way down his navel.

He held her back against the wall as he pressed onto her some more while his hands ventured all over her body. Jake was so drunk on her smell and when her arousal hit his nose, he growled and the feel of his hands on her body got more intense. His eyes turned to his wolf color, purple, showing that his wolf's instincts took over. The alpha was in place and his eyes watched her watching him. He watched as his hands mapped her body, explored her, and Leah could see so much appreciation in his gorgeous eyes. More than that, there was the craving need.

Leah could feel her heart hammering as it skipped beats before, but now it was very close to erupting right out through her chest. There was no trace of nervousness or hesitation or second thoughts, all she could feel was all she needed to feel. The feels of his hands on her body washed over her in waves of sensational tingles. Chills ran down her spine and she found herself swallowing hard. This was a different Jacob, a more aggressive, primal, yet sexy Jacob. Him going wolf now with her meant business and GOD she would be a fool if she said she did not like it. Leah was completely enthralled; Jacob was now more animalistic than she had ever seen him before. However, the intensity in his hands was not as rough as expected; it was sincere and somehow soft. Leah closed her eyes as she instinctively raised her hips to his, rubbing him, trying to create more friction between their bodies.

Jake growled again, feeling the friction between their bodies. He lifted her shirt over her head and flung it somewhere in the room. He then unclasped her bra and threw it as well. He lifted her up some more, walked over to the bed, and placed her on top of it. The going-ons of outside were cut off from him and his sole focus was on Leah. They were in their own little world and he made sure to lock the door. He went without her for a whole week and he thought he would lose his sanity. Never again and he would make her promise not to do that ever again. He got on the bed without a word and he immediately rubbed his hands over her lighter skin, his palms open over her flat stomach and luscious breasts.

Leah looked at him, her face concentrated, her eyes glazed over with love and lust. Jacob was so raw, so dominant and she loved when he moved like that. His superiority caused her to feel smaller on instinct, inferior, but not like she was worth less. As a matter of fact, she felt worshipped, cherished, loved. They have never done it with his wolf's instincts in control and she could feel her wolf anticipating her alpha's touch. She arched her chest into his hand on instinct again cause his hands felt so natural on her.

Jacob placed his head by her neck again and inhaled her scent. Her scent was driving him crazy and every movement she made caused him to growl and press himself closer to her body. Leah was like a drug habit he could not get rid off, _did not_ _want_ to get rid of. He inhaled her again memorizing her vanilla with a mixture of gardenia flowers scent he loved so much. It was like his newfound addiction because that was how he felt: addicted.

Leah closed her eyes again, she went still and let Jacob explore and do what he wanted. It felt like he was getting to know her body all over again. She concentrated on his touch and memorized everything about him in her mind. This behavior from her was unexpected, staying still. It was like her wolf was wordlessly submitting to her alpha. She was letting him fulfill his needs, while she held back hers. She did not mind at all since she knew her needs would be fulfilled before they were done.

Jacob moved his hands appreciatively down Leah's body and as they grabbed a hold of her thighs, he let out a deep rumble from his chest. She still had her jeans on so he quickly unbuttoned, unzipped, and discarded them, then his hands grabbed the bare skin and flesh of her thighs. Another rumble reverberated from his chest at the feeling. The rumble caused Leah to open her eyes and when their heated gazes met, a soft smile tugged at her lips when it registered what the alpha was doing. He was silently asking her permission.

Leah fervently wrapped an arm around Jacob's neck and moaned in wanton need when she felt his teeth on the sensitive skin just below her ear. Jacob raised her hips, his hold on her firm, and rolled off her thong slowly and sexily. After throwing the thong to the side, he ran a hand down along her sides and over her flat, smooth stomach until he reached his destination. He continued to nibble on her soft skin and enjoyed himself in Leah's submissive moans and groans of pleasure. When he slid his fingers ever so slowly over her bare mound, Leah's hips buckled as she arched up and into her alpha's touch. The alpha smirked against her neck in slight amusement at her antics. Many heated moans slipped past her lips as Jacob repeatedly traced his fingers on her outer lips, occasionally dipping one inside and she would cry out at the amazing sensation of the invasion. The touches, traces, and dips were so slow and sweet, but almost painfully torturous at the same time and it made Leah lose her mind.

"J-Jacob…Jake…F-Fuck…Please!" Leah pleaded with him with wild abandon. As far as she knew, Jacob could do whatever the hell he wanted to her, but please just touch her already. She did not think she could take it anymore; her whole back and hips arched some more into his touch. She could feel herself wanting to writhe wildly on the bed, but for some reason she didn't.

Jacob's reply to her pleas was a growl in approval and he inserted a finger inside her as an answer to her pleas. He closed his eyes in satisfaction as he rubbed his nose into the crook of Leah's neck, giving her what she wanted. His finger pumped in and out of her in slow, steady strokes, the she-wolf squirming gently as she moaned out Jacob's name again and again. He then added another finger and the two fingers moved in sync together, creating such a stimulated pleasure. Leah cried out and arched again, her back curving and toes curling from the intensity.

Jacob licked at her neck where her pulse point was the strongest and savored the salty taste that began to cover her skin. He savored and committed to memory the sweet sounds Leah was making and the wild movements she was doing. In his mind, all he could think about was not seeing her for the whole week, how much torture it was, how he would envision her in his bed curled up against his side, how the only thing he craved, his wolf craved, was her. At one point, he even woke up in the middle of the night calling out for her, wishing she was there beside him. He shook himself of the memories and growled again, picking up the rhythm in his fingers.

Leah was in heaven, her eyes seeing stars and her whole body was quivering and wanting and just begging for more. She never felt like this before, never knew she could feel like this before. Her wolf inside her was egging her on, telling her this was where she belonged, with her alpha, telling her this was one of the roles for her to play. Her eyes would flicker between her normal light brown and her gray, the wolf wanting to get out and be with her alpha, but Leah refused, believing it was her time and this was what she, the human needed, wanted, _desired_. She cried out at the increase in pace of her alpha's fingers inside her. She did not have to go wolf to submit and that was what surprised her the most. It came as second nature to her to be like that and she found her herself loving it.

Jacob smirked softly, enjoying the way he was able to bring Leah pleasure. He was proud of seeing her like that, only for him…Hell he was the _only_ one who could make her feel this way. He had to show her what she missed the whole week, what he went through, what he hated and loved at the same time. His eyes glowed with his alpha's purple color and he nipped at her neck some more, his fingers again picking up their pace. They were connecting now in ways neither of them dreamed of.

Leah was starving in her need of feeling and receiving everything Jacob was giving her. The more she received, the more she grew hotter, wanting, needing more, but it was never enough. For some reason, while feeling like that, Leah desired more than receiving; it was essential to her to touch and return what Jacob was giving her. On top of any and everything, she wanted him inside her, deeply. She had the sudden urge to let Jacob claim her, mark her, make her his and his alone, now and forever for as long as she lived…Even after death.

The powerful sensations left Leah feeling like she could not breathe properly, her breaths came out in pants. It was like she was drowning in water, sinking in quicksand and never able to rise above the top as the unknown slowly but surely covered her, cloaking her inside the beautiful darkness and she would not last long. She did not want to cum this way, she wanted her alpha with her, but at the pace she was going, she knew she would not have the time to stop him and please him. Before she could even utter another thought, her orgasm rocked her to the core and she cried out his name and uttered other gibberish after it, not knowing what she was saying. She laid flat on her back, trying to catch her breath, gain some sort of control, however not even that she had time for.

The alpha finally pressed his lips against hers since pulling Leah into the room. His mouth ravished hers, dominating it as her lips opened and he tasted the inside of her warm cavern. He growled against her lips, his tongue licking and tracing them in circles. He pulled away slightly only to bring his hand from her mound and sucked on the fingers which were inside her.

Leah whimpered at the sight of his cum-covered fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking her juices like he was swallowing water. Their gazes locked again and they could feel the electricity vibrating between, the tension undeniable. She was still breathing hard, trying to catch her breath but couldn't; not when Jacob was licking and sucking on his fingers like they were lollipops. Her heart skipped so many beats she thought it might just stop. She was suddenly caught off guard when his other hand curled around her breast, palming, kneading, caressing, and then finally pinching her nipple over and over again. She arched into his touch, moans of pleasure leaving her mouth.

After an eternity, he spoke, his voice deep and commanding respect and attention. The alpha looked straight into her eyes without blinking, the purple color glowing and glittering in the room. His voice made her whole body shiver and she became a lot more wet and so hot. "Don't you _ever_ go a week without seeing me again. I love you my she-wolf and it was torture being without you. You have _no idea_ what you put me through and you must deal with the consequences. Consequences you will _love_ and you will _not _even think twice about doing something like that again. Do you _understand_ me Leah?" He repeated his ministrations on her breasts again, tugging on her nipples harder.

Leah moaned loudly and arched some more. Her mouth opened to answer but the sensations were too great. She opted to shake her head yes instead of speaking.

That was a big mistake because the alpha growled, not liking what seemed to be a defiance. He tugged on her nipples again one behind the other, repeatedly. "Answer me Leah! I want to hear you! I want you to hear _yourself_! Now!"

She knew she had to answer somehow; she did not want to mess with Jacob's wolf's instincts and alpha taking over. The pleasure was all-consuming; it was hard to speak, but she found a way. She looked back at him her body twisting and turning. "Yes! I understand; it's clear my alpha! Jacob!" His name came out in a huge pant and she continued moaning and groaning in pleasure. Her cries surrounding them in the room.

The alpha growled in satisfaction at seeing her enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth formed a perfect 'O.' Her breathing and moans were so wanton and when her eyes opened and her gaze met his, it was filled with so much need and love that the alpha's chest swelled with pride.

Leah could not take it any longer, she had to touch him. Ever so slowly, her hands made their way to his face and paved a way down his chest, savoring and relishing in the feel of his hard, yet soft muscles under her hands. She made her way down to the huge, hard, long, and _very_ thick cock. His body pulsed at her touch, the purple of his eyes danced like flames, and he growled at her, causing her to be inwardly pleased at the effect she had on her alpha. She felt the traces of a smile on her face, but dared not let it show in full. She continued to moan when both of his hands grasped both breasts and played with them by kneading them like dough. Their fingers traced the areolas in their circles only to pinch and tug on the rose pink nipples. She cried out at the pleasure mixed with pain at the tugs and pinches. Ecstasy was gnawing at her from every angle, making her whole body shiver and tremble with mini quakes.

Her two hands quickly reached out for him, her need going into action and Jacob knew he pushed his submissive she-wolf beyond the boundaries of her self-control and he knew what Leah definitely needed now. Hell…He needed it for himself; he was without it for a whole fucking week. He could not stop the aggressive growling as the withheld need to possess, claim, and mark began to dominate his every single sense. He did not have to worry about his clothes whereas he took them off the minute he got into the room and waited for her to pass by. He grabbed Leah in a brutish manner, clasping his much larger hands on her hips, raising her from the bed.

Leah's back arched up as she fluently followed her alpha's every move, her hands finding their way around his neck again. She mewled with soft appreciation as she felt Jacob's erection at the entrance of her creamy mound. As he made his way inside, inch by inch, slowly, but surely, she could not help but to cry out in pleasure mixed with pain. Jacob was always big, but this time, he was huge and she guessed it was because his wolf's instinct took over and he was in alpha mode. She pressed her head into his neck breathing hard, the magnificent pleasure already making itself known. Her hands traced his back, loving the feel of the ripples on his muscles. Jacob was careful and so sweet in entering her; it was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. She had sex with him multiple times, but it _never_ felt like this. She was getting lost somewhere between excitement and just pure bliss. The intensity of the moment was _indescribable _and Leah loved every millisecond of it. "Jacob! God!"

Leah clutched at Jacob's ass, her arms wound tightly around her alpha's neck and with wanton moans, she spread her legs even wider, bending her knees in an outward position, locking her ankles at Jacob's ass. She had to repeatedly bite on her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming the house down. Jacob inched some more and finally he was all the way inside, buried to the hilt. She could feel the tip of his shaft touching her belly; the feeling was exhilarating. "Fuck! Oh Jake!"

His reply was a deep rumble, followed by a feral growl. Jacob planted sweet, chaste kisses on her lips and face, while rubbing his palms over her hips where he gripped her. She was so small, tiny, yet sexy, slim, and muscular indicating she was a strong woman. He could feel himself stretching her as her muscles clenched around him. Staying connected without moving was a wonderful feeling and he wished he could stay there forever and bury himself in her heat. Neither could comprehend the connection they felt, but it was there and so strong. He did not think he could ever let her go after tonight. He felt Leah's nails clawing at his back, silently urging him to move.

Jacob rocked and grinded into her, the bed moving wildly and the pleasure shot through them like a volcanic eruption, making both of their toes curl. Leah's back arched up, her legs clamped tighter around Jacob on instinct. Second thoughts, morals, worries, and questions went out the window a long time ago. Everything done was out of pure instincts now, pure instincts from their wolves. Jacob could feel everything that was Leah as she could feel everything that was him. He stopped rocking against her and grabbed her hips again, pulling out.

Leah clung to him like it was life or death, but Jacob was not affected in the least. Her sexy mewls got to him and almost snapping, he slammed back in. It was rough, but that was how Leah like it…Hell she loved it. Even though she did like it rough, he found he could not let the beast, the wolf, that was fully Jacob, take over. It was already dominating so much, he could not lose control, did not want to. He did not want to hurt his precious, submissive she-wolf. He felt like he was on fire and Leah moaning like that was surely adding fuel to the flames.

Leah gasped breathlessly when she felt Jacob slam back inside her. Her body jerked upward and she felt like she would hit the roof. The pleasure was consuming and building and building so high. She could feel Jacob filling her to the hilt, her stomach erupting from spasms from the impact of his cock. She could not hold back her pleas as she pulled at Jacob. Her hands found their way into his short, cropped hair, pulling on the strands and at the same time pulling herself closer, needing more of him, desiring more, her need becoming desperate.

Jacob growled, albeit more aggressive, possessive as he let the wolf take over completely. Leah's neediness took it's toll on him and he could not take it anymore. He gripped her hips more firmly, pulling out only to slam back in again repeatedly. The pace was fast, yet hard and Leah's body bucked on each impact his body made with hers. A very small groan made a way out of the alpha's lips, but was covered with a growl. His thrusts became more primal, feral, and his grip on her hips tightened even more. That would show her for not seeing him for a whole week. This was what he was missing, his she-wolf, his love, his life.

Leah herself could not take it anymore; her legs tightened even more around him and she met Jacob thrust for thrust. Her hips met his at every turn, never missing a beat. She found the perfect rhythm to match his brutal thrusts, feeling the nipples on her breasts pulsing from the endless pleasure shaking inside her. "J-Jacob! Jake! Fuck! Yes…Fuck Me! Oh God!" He felt so good inside her and God she was so fucking close already. She could not believe it; she so was lost in Jacob, lost in the rapture that was purely him. Her eyelids fluttered and moans spilled from her lips wildly and she held onto him as he fucked her into oblivion, not even pausing to take a breath. When her release came, it was so unexpected, yet wonderful at the same time. Her release crashed like waves slamming onto the rocks and her cum flowed out, covering his cock. The tension from her arms and legs left and her whole body sagged, going limp in Jacob's arms. Her release weakened her to the point where she was nearly exhausted.

Jacob nearly coughed out a growl when Leah constricted around him so painfully, his dick swelled and pulsed even more. He felt the end was near, however, he was not done. Something in him told him there was something to accomplish before he could release. The alpha in him was telling him to do what he should've done a long time ago, since he met her. Following his instinct and throwing all inhibitions out the window, he brought Leah's upper body closer to him with one hand and nuzzled Leah's neck. He traced his mouth from side to side until he found the perfect place, the place where her pulse was located, where he felt it before. He coated it with his tongue like he was preparing her for what was to come.

Although Leah came and was tired, her body was still bucking from Jacob's thrusts and in response to his nuzzles on her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Her eyelids were half-way open, her chest heaving up and down from her pants. She felt his kisses on her jawbone, chest, throat and over her collarbone. She moaned in satisfaction of the gentleness of his kisses.

Edging closer to his release, he knew it was now or never. It was pure instinct, more than a decision, it was fate, it was meant to be. If it wasn't, then they wouldn't be in this situation. Everything in Jacob wanted this, wanted Leah; hell…he _needed_ Leah. He needed her in his life, needed her for him to live, for him to finally forsake everything of no importance and make her his officially. It was time for him to do what was so right. His thrusting increased in pace and he fucked her even harder. If Leah was human, she would've broken in half. He found Leah's neck again and he bit down at the same time his release came crashing upon him in waves. He came so hard that Leah jerked from the release of his cum.

Leah clutched even tighter and jerked from her alpha's release. She found herself arching her neck some more to give him better access and she jerked again from the pain in her neck. A breathless moan escaped her lips and her grip tightened so much that there was absolutely no space between them. She felt Jacob's release fill her to the brim not missing an area inside her.

To Jacob, this was everything he could have ever hoped for, wanted. Another growl emanated from him and this time, the growl was raw, possessive, and vibrated throughout the room. He held Leah even closer to him as her blood led a trail down her chest from the wound on her neck. This was so natural for him, so real and pure. He knew it, his wolf knew it, and he knew for _sure_ Leah knew it. The energy that pulsed through them was incredible and almost swept them off their feet.

This wasn't just a bite; this wasn't just claiming. It was mating; a seal to their connection. Their connection was sealed, stamped, and approved by both wolves, even if the humans were only half aware of what went on. Their fates were sealed and they were forever linked; nothing and noone would be able to tear them apart. Try as they might, not even themselves could do it. A soft growl emanated from Jacob for the first time as he finally pulled his head away from his she-wolf, tongue lapping up the blood spilled. He kissed the skin and rubbed his nose against Leah's cheek, then raised his head and admired his work with a loving gaze. It felt good to see that mark on her neck. The wound would _never_ heal; it would always scar and would always show to _all_ just _who_ Leah Rhonda Clearwater belonged to.

**AN: Again, sorry it took me so long to update. Was so busy and focused on my first story. Don't forget to review! What do you think about what happened in this chapter? What do you think will happen when they go back into the real world? I would love to hear your opinions. They bring a smile to my face and motivate me more to write. **


	6. The Bonfire Part 3

'**Thoughts'**

The bonfire was slowly winding down and the pack was sitting down in a circle talking and joking with one another. Seth in particular kept looking around ever so often, searching for his sister. Her car was still parked in the same place, but Leah was nowhere to be found. She was with Rachel earlier then left to pick up a phone call. Paul said that she was heading towards the back of the house. He went and looked there but it was empty; Leah was not there. He figured she was just speaking to their mom and the rest of the elders since she was very good with them.

The elders came to respect and admire the she-wolf, even though her phasing came as a huge shock to all of them. However, Leah proved she was worth having the gift and made them proud with her smart strategies and ideas when it came down to pack business. She was a wonderful beta and they adored her, particularly Billy, who wanted her for his son. Leah did not know that though and he found it best to not say anything. He figured if it was meant to be, it would happen in due time.

Even though Seth knew she was okay because he could feel her, he could not help but be worried. The pack was blessed with such a connection among them that they could tell if someone was in danger. When a connection was severed or gone, it meant one of them was dead. If a connection was dim and weak, it meant one of them was in trouble. They were very lucky to have one another and although things were hard and rough with everyone at first, they realized when it came down to it, all they had was each other and that was all that mattered for the most part.

Seth looked around some more; Leah was gone for hours and then it hit him. Jacob never arrived either. He turned to look at the pack to see if anyone of them noticed, but they were too busy talking and joking around. He looked around again and did not see Sam either, then again he did after a while. He was with Emily sitting on a table with the other imprints. He could not help but to smirk at him. He had to give Emily credit; she was no fool and made sure to keep Sam away from Leah.

Seth turned back to the guys again. "Hey guys…Have any of you seen Jake?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't. He was supposed to arrive a long time ago. He was bringing the beers." Embry answered with a hand on his chin.

"I can feel him so I know he's alright, but I haven't seen him either." Paul looked around for his soon-to-be brother-in-law. Hell he might as well call him that since he had that title already. Despite him imprinting on Rachel and the shit they've been through in the earlier years, the two boys grew close and they respected each other greatly. Hell…Paul was Jake's manager of his garage, 'Quileute Automotives.' He looked around again and saw the rabbit. "Oh…Jake is here; the rabbit is right over there." He pointed in the direction of the truck.

"That's funny…I did not see him. Where did he go? Why didn't he come over to us?" Quil asked in curiosity. He knew his cousin was acting weird before but this just took the cake.

"Well of course he wouldn't come over with a couple packs of beer in his hands. He must have went straight to the coolers. Knowing Old Quil and the rest of the elders, he must have been beckoned inside by them. Jake is in training and you know how they get. Anytime the elders are together and they see Jake, they have to talk to him about Council matters." Jared said as he groaned in pity for Jake.

"Hm…Well that explains it. I just thought it was weird him coming here and not saying anything." Seth said. Inwardly he had a feeling Jake was not with the elders, he was with Leah. He pulled two and two together from the time he saw the rabbit. Leah has been gone for hours and that was just not like her. He knew he shouldn't be worried but he could not help but to growl internally. He did not know what the deal with Jake and Nessie was, but dammit, Leah was not to be used like some fucking whore. He was brought out of his musings when Quil spoke.

"Well…I did tell you guys he was acting really strange this whole week and how edgy he's been. His wolf was out a lot and he was very snappy. I hope he is feeling better. He must be if he's with the elders. He won't want to be snapping on them and being rude, especially with his dad there."

All of a sudden, all of them felt like a tingling in their chests, it was not pain, but it was something like an igniting spark. It felt like something was being pulled closer together, not their wolves but something else. Like something was being combined into one.

"Did you guys feel that?" Seth asked.

Sam came running over the minute the tingling stopped. His voice was rough and on high alert. He was third in command and all the guys' attention was solely on him. "That was strange. Did you feel something just a minute ago?" He asked as he looked around at each of his brothers.

They all nodded and shook their heads yes in reply. Sam spoke again. "It's gone now though; it was very brief and it felt…different, yet similar." He did not know how to explain it. He was caught off guard and his eyes widened while he was sitting on the table with Emily and the girls. Knowing how he was, Emily said nothing when he stood up without a word and went over to the pack. He sat down on the an empty log and joined the circle. "That was odd; I wonder what it was."

"I don't know, but it felt kind of nice. I'll admit to that." Paul said.

"I agree; it was a nice feeling. I wish it lasted longer." Quil mused.

"Are you kidding? It did last long. How much longer are you talking about? I wonder where it came from or who." Jared inquired.

Embry spoke next. "I wonder if Jake and Leah felt it too."

Little did they knew, it was the bonding of said alpha and beta who caused the tingling sensations in all of them.

"Speaking of Jacob and Leah…Where are they?" Sam asked as he looked around the bonfire, looking for Leah in particular. He knew of the deep friendship Jacob and Leah had and he had to admit, he was slightly jealous of it. Leah never acted like that with him around the pack or not even when they were alone. Of course what he and Leah had was different from what she had with Jacob, but he could see there was something more underneath the surface. He knew Leah and he could tell when she cared for someone deeply and that said someone was Jacob. 'Damn…I hope they're not together.'

"I have no idea. Leah was with us earlier and then she went to pick up a call. At least that's what Rachel told me." Paul answered.

"And Jacob?" Sam really hoped the two were not together. The more time they spent together, the more their friendship grew and the connection got stronger each time. He did not hate it, but he did feel intimidated. He knew deep down he shouldn't, but Leah just did that to him.

"We chalked it up to him being with the elders. You know how they are when they're together and they see Jake. Jake's with them we believe. I'm sure they're both fine. Even if Jake and Leah are together, I'm sure they're planning stuff for our next pack meeting or something. Don't worry Sam…You know how those two are…Always staying at the top of their game." Jared reminded.

That was what Sam was afraid of. He felt like they were playing a game with their feelings for each other. He was so glad Jacob had an imprint. Jacob was too noble and soft-hearted when it came to Renesmee and her mother. Not only that, he would never put Leah through what he deemed he put her through. There was no loved lost between Sam and Jacob. Sure they really did love each other and cared for each other like real brothers and when it came to pack business, they got along very well, but when it came to Leah, that was where their differences lied. He let it go for now and just decided to chill with them. He was glad to get away from Emily. She was hogging him the whole night since she found him with Leah and he did not want to get her mad or blow up at her so he let her. Besides, she was his imprint. He kept an eye out for Leah though hoping she would appear soon and _without_ Jacob.

Seth smirked at Sam, thinking he deserved it. He had no fucking right and he sure as hell hoped Leah really was with Jake just to spite Sam. He could not wait to get him alone so he could give him a piece of his mind. Bastard! "Well…I'll go looking for them in a sec. I just think it's weird they're both here and not with us. Tonight's not a night to work, it's a night of fun. Besides…Those two are always working. Leah worked overtime this whole week and Jake's been running a lot more than usual, at least that's what he told me when I spoke to him this week. I was surprised at what you two were telling me about him."

Sam looked up. "What? What about Jacob? Is he okay? Did something happen?"

They all looked at Sam debating internally if they should tell him. They knew Sam and Jake cared about each other, but could be real pricks about each other as well. Paul was Sam's best friend anyway and held nothing back from him so he told Sam what was going on with his brother-in-law.

"Jake has been acting pretty weird this week. He was in a shitty mood every damned day and his wolf was out a lot. He was very snappy and just blew up at the littlest thing. We think it's because of his imprint, but we're still not sure. Then Leah told us she did not see him at all this week and you know how Jake gets when it comes to Leah." Paul said slowly, looking at Sam intensely and waiting for his reaction. Paul knew all about the issues Sam and Jacob had when it came to Leah.

Before Sam could reply, Jared spoke up. He was Sam's best friend as well and knew all about the issues he had with Jake too about Leah. "Leah said she spoke to him couple times during the week and did not know he was acting like that so no, it has nothing to do with her." Leave it to him to go straight to the point. At least that was what Jared hoped. He also hoped Sam let it go.

Sam was on high alert. If Jacob's wolf was out that much, then something must have been bothering him. The guys said it was not his imprint or Leah, but what could it be if it wasn't any of them? What could have gotten Jacob so riled up that his wolf was affected as well? He figured he'd dwell on it later and let the guys think what they want. "Well…if it isn't Leah or his imprint, then maybe he's just stressed out about work. Jacob has so many things going on that maybe it just became a bit much for him I guess."

They all shrugged, but Seth watched Sam closely, never missing a thing. He turned his head after a moment and the guys all went back to talking about their everyday lives. Seth just could not bring himself to focus on the conversation. He knew something was up and he would get to the bottom of it.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning and the bonfire came to an end. The guys all wanted to stay a bit longer but their imprints came over wanting to go home. Even though their imprints wanted to go home, they still did not see their alpha or Leah and they did not want to leave without greeting them. With encouragement from Seth and Quil, they headed home, trusting the two will give them their messages when they see them.

Sam, however, lingered a little longer. He had a feeling Jacob and Leah were together. There was no way the elders would hold Jacob for the whole night. Jake and Leah were known for being together for long periods of time anyway so the others would not be mad if they really were together. They knew Jacob and Leah would make it up to them. Sam had an uneasy feeling, but Emily was hounding him.

"Seth…Make sure you give my regards to Jake and Leah when you see them." It was challenging saying their names out loud in the same sentence. Besides, he owed Leah a big apology for the way he treated her earlier. When he did not see her for the rest of the night, he realized she meant it when she said to stay away from her for the duration of the party. After finding them together, Emily did not leave his side the whole night and he knew it was because of Leah.

Emily was inwardly fuming; Sam just had to be the one to stay back and look for Leah. After finding them together, she panicked and Sam told her all they did was talk and she believed him. She did feel bad when he admitted to following her, but he assured her it was just to talk. However, Leah made it seem like it was not just to _talk_. She knew Leah and she did not lie or exaggerated about anything. She shrugged it off to Leah just being mean and only telling her that just to get her riled up so she believed Sam and the two went off. However, she did had an eye out looking for her cousin. She had a feeling of concern when she did not see her for the rest of the night, but shrugged it off as well when she heard Rachel telling Kim, Jake was here but has not seen him, only his truck. She hoped the two of them were together just so Sam could back off. Sam thought she knew nothing, but Emily knew of the differences the alpha and his third had when it came to their beta and she hated it. Everything always came back to her.

"Sam, honey I'm tired. Seth and Quil will make sure Jake and Leah are alright." She said as she pulled on his arm.

Sam held back a growl as his eyes stayed on Seth and Quil. "Fine…Let me know when you find them so I could know they're alright. Have a goodnight guys." He said with a wave as he was pulled away by Emily.

Quil was clueless or at least acted like he was. He nodded and waved to them as they walked off. Seth just smirked, enjoying they way Sam was acting. That'll show him. He waved back and nodded as well. He then turned to Quil.

"Well Quil it's just you and me now. This is your house, well your grandfather, I mean both of your house…Whatever." He finally said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…I know Billy left with your mom."

"Yes he did and mom gave me a stern warning about getting home safe and no picking up hookers and making sure Leah got home and blah, blah, blah."

Quil chuckled. "That was funny. Speaking of Leah…Where the hell could she be? Jake as well. They've been gone the whole night and it's not like them. I know for a fact they're together that's a given. But yeesh…The _whole_ night?"

"Yeah tell me about it." 'You have no idea.' Seth said silently in his head. "Let's head inside and wait."

"I have to go tend to grandpa and make sure he's in bed alright anyway." Quil said as the two of them walked towards the house and went inside.

Quil went to his grandpa's room to tend to him, while Seth sat in the living room. He was there just thinking and watching some TV when he caught a scent. It was similar yet new so he got up and followed it to where it was coming from. It was a good thing Old Quil's room was on the other side of the house. He followed the scent until he came unto the door and he turned the knob, but it was locked. He figured he could easily break it and opened the door but thought better of it. He took an inhale again and this time the scent registered who it belonged to. He got two scents this time and they were mixed together. He did not hesitate for a second and he went into protective brother mode and using the knob, he broke it and opened the door.

What he saw, made him shocked, angry, happy, hurt, appalled, and just downright pissed. Leah and Jake lying down in bed…_Naked_…_Kissing_. He looked around the room and saw their clothes scattered about and it made him even more pissed. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Leah and Jake jumped out of bed so fast and they each covered themselves with the sheets. Leah's eyes widened when she saw her brother. "Seth!" Jake's eyes widened too.

Seth looked at them back and forth, then his eyes stayed on Leah when he noticed something on her neck. His eyes widened when it registered it was the mark of the alpha. He looked back at Jake. "You son of a bitch!" Before they could react, Seth crossed the room in three seconds and punched Jake hard in the face with all his might. There was a resounding crack that echoed in the room at the impact of Seth's closed fist on Jake's nose.

"Seth No!" Leah screamed. She rushed about the room trying to find her scattered clothes and put them on so she could go restrain her brother before he killed Jacob. Alpha or no alpha, the siblings protected each other at all costs and from any and everyone.

Jake hit the floor from Seth's punch and he knew he should fight back, but he deserved it. The alpha in him though could not let this happen, especially from a wolf with no authority. It sounded ignorant, but he could not help how he felt.

Seth started kicking him when he fell to floor, not listening to Leah's cries. He could not believe the audacity of this asshole and what he was doing to his sister. He kicked the shit out of him, his eyes flickering between his wolf's color, red and his normal color, brown.

Leah finished putting on her clothes and rushed over to Seth and tried to pull him off of Jake. "Seth…Enough! Look at what you're doing! You're hurting him! Please Seth…Calm down! It's alright!" She wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. She knew he would be angry, but it never occurred to her he would get that much pissed. She rubbed his tummy, remembering he liked that as a child.

Seth calmed down and backed away feeling the comfort of his sister. He was so _not_ finished with Jake, but because of Leah, he pulled away.

Jake got up from the floor like nothing happened and he faced the siblings in all his naked glory. His body had some bruises, but nothing his healing abilities couldn't fix. He turned around, reset his nose, then turned back to face them again. He was ready for Seth's anger and he would try his best to calm him down. He hated when one of his brothers was upset with him. The alpha in him wanted to punish him for his disrespectful behavior, but the human in him tamed it down. He was in the same position before when Paul imprinted on Rachel. Now the tables have been turned and Seth found out he was sleeping with his sister, _while_ he had an imprint.

"Seth…I know this looks bad, but please try to calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down? My sister was missing for _hours_ and I come here and find her with you…_Naked_ and you expect me to calm down? What the fuck is wrong with you? You have a fucking imprint! How dare you treat my sister like she is some kind of whore!" He was so pissed off and he was tired of these games. He put up with Leah doing this long enough. Coming here and finding them naked was one thing, but seeing the claiming mark on Leah's neck was a whole new ballgame.

Jake took a deep breath, trying to calm his wolf down. It hated Seth talking to him like that, but he had good reason to and he will let Seth take out his anger anyway he wanted to. He adored Seth very much and respected him, not only because he was Leah's brother, but because he was Seth and he was honest, mature, smart, and proved himself a worthy packmate whose strong and had determination. "I'll be honest with you Seth; Leah was with me all night and this is not the only night she ever was-"

Seth put up his hand to stop him. "Spear me the details; I already know all about your secret rendezvous with my sister and your use of her. Leah told me everything and I was going to talk to you about it, but it seems like this talk is going to happen earlier than planned. I don't need to hear anything from you. It's taking everything in me not to phase and rip your ass apart, alpha or no alpha." His voice was deep and his eyes continued to flicker between his wolf's color and his normal one.

Jake flinched at the words, but stayed strong. Was he afraid of Seth? No. Was he afraid of losing his friendship and brother? Yes. They all knew if there was a fight to happen, who the victor would be, but Jake knew he was definitely not walking away unscathed. "I don't want to fight you Seth; you have every right to be angry. Please…Let me explain. If you just hear me out-"

"I don't care about what you have to say. This…" He gestured around the room. "Said a lot and the mark on Leah's neck just took the cake. You disappoint me Jake…I never thought you would do something like this: use my sister for your own selfish ways. Didn't you use your head? What the fuck were you _thinking_? Were you _even _thinking _at all_?"

Leah stood in the middle of them, not knowing what to do. Two loves of her life were fighting in front her and she was speechless. She raised her hand to her neck and touched the mark, flinching from the pain of touching it, and it finally registered what happened. Many feelings flashed across her face: happiness, joy, pride, sadness, and anger. Jake claimed her and she ought to feel happy, but she remembered he was not free; he had an imprint. Leah knew now that she was claimed, she could not be with anyone else. Jake tied her down so now she was officially his whore, his mistress to fuck on the side while he still had his precious Nessie. Her hands clenched at her sides. She actually let him get away with it. Flashes of them from earlier went through her head and she saw herself submitting, asking, begging him silently to do it while she bared her neck. 'Why the fuck did I allow him to do this to me? What was I thinking? I did this to myself; Jake will never leave his imprint now.' Her body started shaking and her eyes started to water.

"It's not like that; I love her. She's my life. I only followed my instincts and did what I felt was right…Still is. I was not thinking…Only _feeling_." Jake kept his cool and stood straight facing Seth. He was going to tell him the truth and not hide anything. Leah was his life and he would do anything for her. He never thought of her as a whore…Not at all. He always treated Leah with respect and took care of her, loved her. She was his alpha female and he made damned sure she knew and now everybody will.

"You did what you felt was right; you were not thinking…Only feeling? Really Jake? Feeling what? Horny? You knew what Leah went through with Sam and now you put her through this? Marking and claiming her so she does not be with anybody else while you have your fucking girlfriend? I never knew you could be such an asshole!" His hands were clenched at his sides as well. He wanted to hit something and hit it _hard_.

For the first time since being caught, Jake growled. "Nessie and I are not like that."

"Really? Then what are you? I've seen you and Nessie a couple of times together and even though you don't act like the other imprinted couples, you two are still close. So tell me _Jacob_…What exactly are you and Nessie?" Seth had to admit he was inwardly curious.

This was not how he wanted Leah to find out; he had it all planned. He wanted to take Leah out and tell her the deal with him and Nessie. He would then leave everything up to her and if she still wanted him, they could be together like they wanted to. The truth was him and Nessie were only friends. Imprintation is being what the imprintee wanted the imprinter to be and they settled on friendship. At first, they did try something and dated briefly, but found they had no chemistry or sparks, which was very strange for Jake. He thought since she wanted him at the time, they would be together, but for an unknown reason, the attraction, the chemistry were not there. In addition to that, Nessie met another half-vampire and that was where her interest was. It was the procrastination of breaking the news to Jake that was the problem for her. When she finally did, he was so relieved and happy and the two forged a deep friendship to which her boyfriend totally understood, especially when Nessie explained about the imprint. They have discussed breaking it and even asked his father and Carlisle to look into it some more, only to discover it could not be broken…_At no possible way_. For a while, he was disappointed and wondered how he could have an imprint and still have someone else. Well…it looked like he would be wondering no more since he was now bonded to Leah. He wanted it to work and being the positive person he always was, he believed it could. It was up to her to trust in and believe in him.

Jake and Nessie were very close and talked about everything; she was his best friend. Sure she was a beautiful young woman, smart, and had a great head on her shoulders, but Jake only had eyes for one girl and that was his Leah.

At one point, it was Bella, but with everything that happened over the years, they were never the same and he hardly spoke to her. There was a saying that said 'Fate's a bitch' but now he believed irony was one as well. Him and Bella were not even best friends anymore…Hell they hardly spoke two words to each other. On the other hand, him and Edward were very cool. No one knew all of what was going on with him, being that he had no time to sit and break everything down to his brothers or Leah for that matter. Whenever he would see Leah, their time was limited so he never got the chance to tell her all of those things. Now he might never get to. Besides, he had a feeling even if he told them now, they would not believe him. Before he could answer Seth, he was interrupted again, but by another voice.

"Hey Seth…What's with all the shouting?" Quil asked as he came into the room and froze, looking at a naked Jake, a disheveled Leah, and an angry Seth. "What's going on?" He looked around the room at each of them, waiting for an answer. When he saw Leah's neck, his eyes widened and he turned to his cousin, his face full of questions.

Seth was the first to speak. "Aren't you going to answer him Jake? Tell him how you've been fucking my sister for the past I don't know…five hours. Wait…Not five hours, but three months. Tell him how you marked and claimed her as your mate, while you have an imprint. Tell him how you officially made her your whore!"

Jake's body tensed and his hands clenched at his sides. Seth made what he did sound so dirty, vulgar, wicked, and selfish. He growled, the alpha wanting to get out and set him straight. "I said it's _not _like that."

Leah was beyond trembling and she hated that word. She felt so filthy at that moment; the reality of the situation settling in and she was inwardly fighting with herself. She loved Jake so much and a part of her was happy at being his mate and thought he chose her, but he was not free. He was still bound to that half-vampire and her family and she would never come first. Then there was Sam; she never thought about him until now. He had an imprint as well and even though she was mated to Jake, her love for Sam was still there, albeit weaker, but still there nonetheless. What the hell would she tell him? Screw that…She owed him no explanation. He dismissed her earlier because of Emily and she was still mad at him.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck what it is you have with Nessie. It has nothing to do with me and nothing to do with my sister. From now on, stay the fuck away from Leah. Mark my words Jake if you come anywhere near her, I will kick your ass." Seth said lowly. He glanced at Leah, seeing her shaking and he could tell she was going over the recent events as it hit her on what happened.

"Dammit Seth!" He had had enough and it was about time he said something to clear this shit up. "I love your sister; I would never do anything to hurt her. I am telling you the truth. She's my life and I would do anything for her. What I did…I don't even quite remember how I marked her; it just happened. Yes I have been seeing Leah secretly for the past three months and there are no excuses for it. We renewed our friendship, got to know each other again, then fell in love…End of story."

"I don't care about the time frame or anything of the sort. The point is you are bound to someone else and you should've waited until you were sure that your relationship with Nessie was severed before you started anything with my sister." Seth growled out and screamed right back.

Quil was speechless; he never thought they would all be here at his house at quarter to three in the morning, shouting and fighting. Jake and Leah were not a surprise to him. Hell…He noticed how they acted around each other, but he did not think it was that serious. He knew if Jake was not imprinted, he would have been with Leah from the beginning, but fate had other plans for him then. It seemed like fate had other plans for him now…Again. Fate fucked him over…Twice. Maybe it was not such a big deal like they were making it out to be. If only Jake had waited and then acted first, then things would not look so bad. This explained Jake's behavior this past week; it explained everything. He missed her and the opportunity presented itself for him to make something happen to ensure they would not not see each other again for a whole week. That was the only explanation he could come up with. 'When this comes out, it will be very awkward and there's bound to be some drama, especially when Sam finds out. Fuck! Sam! He will be blow a gasket when he finds out!'

Little did Quil know, Sam was getting a piece of Leah too, but that was another drama that would be found out later.

"Nessie and I don't have a relationship!"

"It doesn't matter what you and Nessie have. It's the _principle _that fucking matters you jerk!"

Quil grimaced slightly at Seth's words. He has never seen him so angry like this before and he had to admit, it was a little unsettling. There were only a few things that made Seth angry and Leah was apart of it, depending on what it was.

The mark on Leah's neck throbbed, making Leah feel everything her alpha, her mate, was feeling. It wanted her to run to him, to comfort him, and make him happy again, but her feet were rooted to the spot. She was as much to blame as Jake, but her brother did have a point. Sneaking around was one thing, but _claiming_ her, _marking_ her was another and she knew deep down she would never look at another man. She was tied and bonded to Jake in more ways than one. She really did love him and thought for a moment this was it, but the dark cloud of Renesmee loomed above them. Also, no matter what, a small part of her could not forget about Sam. She hoped to God, Seth would not bring him up or else all hell would break loose. After being quiet for so long, she spoke before anyone else could.

"Stop it!" She turned to her brother and smiled weakly at him. "Seth I understand you wanting to protect me, but please…Enough. I can handle this-"

"Handle what? This? Like you handled it tonight? And other nights? I am pissed off at Jake, but mad at you too. I spoke to you about this before, but you didn't listen. Now look at you!"

"Seth! I said stop it! Please!" Her voice became soft, hurting at her brother's words. She knew he was angry, but damn, his words were hurting her and she did not think she could take it without snapping or going wolf. "I love you bro…Please…Do me a favor and wait for me outside in my car. I will talk to you later; just let me have a moment alone with Jake."

"Fuck no…I am not leaving you alone with him. Look what happened the last time you were alone with him." Seth was adamant about leaving her with Jake. He loved Jake, respected him and looked up to him like a brother. Even though he was pissed at him, that did not change, but damn it was hard. To him, Jake should've known better than to pull something like this.

Leah did not want to blow up at him since she knew he meant well. "Seth please…just do me this one favor. I'll be okay…Trust me."

Quil jumped to her defense and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Come on Seth. I know this is hard, but it's Leah and we all know she can handle herself. She'll be okay. Come on." He pulled on an arm, walking forward towards the door.

Seth did not want to leave, but he would do anything for Leah and since she asked, he listened. "Remember my warning Jacob." He said then followed Quil outside to Leah's car.

The door closed behind them and Leah turned back Jake. It was just her and him now, as they stood facing each other.

**AN: WOW! Another chapter done. I have to admit, this one was hard to right. I was not sure if the confrontation with Seth came out okay. Seth sure was pissed huh? How did you think this was handled? Was Jake too lenient in receiving vicious words and a beating from Seth? Hell…was Seth too lenient on Jake? Poor Quil…Walking in on something he sure as hell wanted nothing to do with, although he was able to figure out a couple things. Then there's Leah. Poor her, having to endure her brother's words even though they were not directed at her. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't forget to review…Please review. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. **


	7. The Aftermath

**AN: Hey guys! I have been really busy lately which is why the Epilogue is not out yet for "Want and Need You" so I decided to treat you guys with the next chapter of "Torn." I am so glad I wrote it a couple chapters ahead in case something like this happened. Lol! Hopefully, the Epilogue for "Want and Need You" will be out next week Monday so look out for it then. Now on to "Torn." Hope you like it. **

Leah stood there and faced Jake, her hand absent-mindedly moving to the mark on her neck again. She flinched from the slight pain of lightly pressing on it. It was highly sensitive and she wondered how it looked. She was even afraid to look in a mirror at the moment. For now, she would face Jake and get to the bottom of this. Both of her hands were clenched into fists on the sides. Her whole body was shaking; she remembered the words exchanged only moments before. 'Was Seth right? Am I now officially his whore?' She knew she had no one to blame but herself. Yes the situation was wrong, but she never in a million years thought Jacob would _mark_ her…_claim_ her. The thought of it brought so many mixtures of emotions. She wanted to be happy, and a part of her was, but the imprint held her back, then the matter with Sam. She felt like she would just explode at any moment.

Jake just stood there watching Leah, not saying a word. He was still naked and could not move from his spot. Leah's gaze was piercing through him, like she could see right through to his soul. She was always beautiful, but now with the alpha mark on her neck, she looked radiant. He was a little surprised at his actions. However, he did not feel sorry for what he did. He was claiming what was rightfully his; he just made it official. He did not fully understand the magnitude of what he was doing while in the act, but since it registered in his head, he was rejoicing. He felt whole and now his alpha female was the one holding him together. The downside to this was, Leah was not only feeling happy, she was upset, angry, and hurt. Her emotions were out of control and he was feeling everything she was feeling and he was almost brought to his knees because of those feelings. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, make her feel better.

After what felt like an eternity, Leah spoke. "Why?"

"Because I love you." Jake said to answer her question. It was a simple answer, one he hoped would say it all.

Leah closed her eyes when she felt the sensations of his love for her throb from the mark. Her whole body felt so warm and tingly, like the mark let loose waves of static electricity throughout her body. She almost got lost in the feeling, but she fought to overcome them. She shook her head in defiance. "Because you love me? Really? Don't you see what you've done? How could you!" Her voice turned into a shout.

"How could I? I _had_ to do it Leah; I wanted to. I missed you so much this week and I was going crazy. I love you so much and I could not bear not seeing you again for a while. Seeing and having you in my arms tonight gave me such a release. You have no idea the hell I've been through without you." Jake knew he had only one chance to convince her to stay. He hoped she hear him out and consider being with him. He made up his mind that she was who he wanted, _needed_. He was going to tell her everything. If she did not believe him, then he would let her go…For now. He shook his head of the thought. The possibility of that was far from his mind.

"One week? One week Jacob! You're acting like you never even heard my voice! We spoke on the phone, and texted each other!" Leah reminded.

"Yes, but it was not enough!" Jake shouted back. He lowered his voice. "I thought it was something I did or you just did not want to see me anymore. I understand you working overtime, but _every_ day? Really?"

"It's my job Jacob! You know how much I love my job! Even if I am working overtime, it did not mean I forgot about you. That's why we spoke on the phone!" Leah missed him too and was going crazy without him as well, but she did not get the urge to bite him. Then again, she did arch her neck in submission and actually gave him better access. Flashes of that moment went through her mind. She wanted him to do it; it felt as natural as them breathing. The only thing was, Jake had no idea the predicament she was in nor the plan that was up her sleeve. Hell…She was not going to spill it now, not when things were heated like this. Not only that, her and Jake were bonded now. They could feel what the other was feeling and Leah could feel the power that radiated from him. If she was to tell him about Sam, she knew Sam would not see the sun rise.

"Like I said, it was not enough. When we were together tonight, I felt whole. It was like a missing piece of my life came together when I had you in my arms. Not being with you made me feel empty. I am sure the guys told you how I've been behaving. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it was _your_ fault?" Jake knew he should not blame her for his actions, but damn…It really was her actions that drove him to doing what he did.

"My fault!" Leah was appalled. Now he was blaming this whole situation on her.

"Yes…If you hadn't pulled the disappearing act, then this wouldn't have happened." Jake explained.

"Fuck you Jake! It's not my fault I am living my life! What? Having me as your secret girlfriend was not enough for you anymore? You just had to claim me didn't you! Now I am your mistress and will be parading around here with this mark on my neck when you have a fucking imprint! How is that fair to me? Huh?"

"Leah, my imprint and I are not like that. We're not-"

Leah interrupted him. "Oh spear me the lies! I've heard how chummy you are with Renesmee so don't try to tell me otherwise. You two are affectionate with each other and spend time together. I heard you two are _fine_."

"How the hell do we spend time together when most of my time is spent with you! We are not like that. I've told you from the beginning about how things are with Renesmee-"

Leah interrupted him again. "Yeah and they were all lies. You were just telling me those things to get me all along weren't you? That's just messed up Jake, even for you."

"Leah…Please listen to me." Jake took a chance and stepped closer. He could feel her pain through their bond and wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to take her pain away. "I am not with Renesmee; I give you my word. She and I are just friends and yes, we do hang out together. Remember the imprint causes pain when the imprinter does not see the imprintee for a while. I hang out with her so I could satiate the bond. You know it hurts like a bitch; you've seen me in distress before. Please believe me when I tell you it's not like that…Please. I was not going to do what I did tonight. That was not planned and was not my intention. It's just that the intensity of my feelings went deeper and I had you in my arms after what felt like an eternity to me. You know we're in control of our wolves and I guess…I don't know how to explain it. It was just the right thing to do and I knew it was meant to happen or else it wouldn't have. We were so in sync with each other and we moved so good together Lee. The feelings, the sparks, the electricity were all there. We both wanted it, needed it, _craved_ it."

Leah tried to process his words. She did remember him being in pain one time and that was the day she tried to end their affair, but he refused to let her. Because of her love for him, she agreed not to after all. But how could she believe something like this? This was too good to be true. She did not think she could be with someone who had an imprint. What if their feelings changed for each other ten years from now? Five? As a matter of fact, why would their wolves _want_ to bond, knowing the alpha already had someone? It did not make any sense. On the other hand, what he said was true. She felt everything he described and more. To her it was just the two of them in the room; the outside world did not matter. All that mattered was Jake, but still him having an imprint was an issue.

Why would Jake get the urge to claim her when he already imprinted? She wanted to believe it was because he loved her and only wanted her, but she could not help but to feel that he just did not want to let her go. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too. Jake was no different from Sam. When that last thought went through her mind, she gasped, putting a hand on her chest. The pain was unbearable. To her, Jake took the easy way out and did not want to let her go or risk her being free. She stepped back from him, her back to the door, one hand on the knob. When she spoke her voice was soft, broken. "I can't do this, Jake…Not with you having an imprint. I know we have been together before this happened, but now I'm not free to do what I please. I'll be all about you and that's not fair. You took my choice away from me." She opened the door, but paused to say one more thing. "I love you…I do. This is something I wanted for a long time, but not like this."

"Leah…Please! Please believe me! My intentions are not what you think…You're my life! I'd be lost without you! This bond we now have is more powerful and stronger than any imprint bond. It has a lot more meaning to it and I chose you, my wolf chose you. It took us a while to realize it and I'm sorry it took us not seeing each other for a week for this to happen, but it did and it's _you_." Jake said, his heart was pumping fast in fear. Nothing he said or explained was working. He wanted to go to her, but he knew if he took a step toward her, she would bolt. "Please reconsider Leah."

Leah wanted so badly to run into his arms and be with him, play the role she was meant to play, at least that was how she felt while the mating was going on. She did feel she belonged with Jake, her instincts were screaming at her to just give in, but she couldn't. Her body, mind, and heart were on overload. She could feel Jake's fear, anguish, guilt, and love on top of her feelings wash over her and she felt like she might collapse. She had to get out of there and regroup. "I can't Jake…not right now. Probably never. I'm sorry, but I need time. I love you." She whispered then disappeared out the door. She was always the fastest of the pack and she was on foot as well too. She walked, almost ran into the safety her brother's arms by her car.

Jake just stood there, unmoving. He could not believe she walked out. He sat on the bed, still naked and put his head in his hands. The love of his life walked out on him and he did not know what to do. He already went a week without her, now he might go without her forever. He could still feel her…Heavily. They were already connected, but her becoming his alpha female strengthened their connection and now their bond was one. He did not know how long he would be able to last without her this time. Now that they were bonded, there was no telling what would happen. His mind was still reeling from it all. He loved being with her, around her, inside her.

Jake stayed there for half an hour in silence before Quil came in to check on him. He heard the whole thing and knew when Leah left. He knew Jake needed some time alone so he waited for a little bit before going to check on his cousin. He has never seen Jake look so broken and he felt sorry for him. In a way, he did not see what the big deal was, then again, he was not Leah and he had no right to judge. She was right in him having an imprint and Quil knew she was scared because of what happened with Sam. Quil knew his cousin though and when Jake loved someone, he loved with his whole being. Nothing else mattered in Jake's world as long as he had the love of his life with him. He did a silent prayer for him because Jake was horrible this week and he could only imagine how he would be from now on. Quil took a deep breath. "Jake…Are you alright?"

Jake barely acknowledged his cousin's presence. He was too occupied in thinking about the night's events. "I'm fine."

Quil shook his head. "No you're not." He went over to the dresser and gathered some fresh clothes for him and put it on the bed. "I already called your dad and told him you would be spending the night. Sue took good care of him so he's okay."

"Okay." Jake's voice was quiet. He took the clothes from the bed and stood to put them on. His movements were like a zombie; he felt lost and empty.

Quil sighed. He has never seen Jake act like this, not even for Bella. "You don't need to tell me what happened cause I heard. What I say might not help, but I do support you all the way. Yes you may have gone about it wrong, but you were following your heart and your wolf and you did the right thing. I always believed you and Leah were meant for each other and I was not surprised to find out what was going on. I do support you though and have your back." He hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

Hearing that from Quil, made Jake smile weakly and he normally would've kept his thoughts to himself but he needed a friend right now. His voice was low and soft, but it felt good to talk. He had not been able to talk to his cousin or any of the other guys for the whole week because of his moods. "Thanks buddy. I know I can count on you. Quil…I don't how or why, but marking and claiming Leah felt so right. To be honest, it was not even about that. I'll start from the beginning…Leah and I have been seeing each for the past three months. At first we were just friends…You know…Hanging out and stuff. We fell in love in the process and I was the one who came on to her and told her I loved her first."

Quil nodded, prompting him to continue.

"Yeah…I spent most of my time with her, but it was on her time though. She was the one who would tell me to come over. I have never loved anyone like I love Leah. I hope you believe me when I say that things with Nessie are not what you guys think. We're friends and nothing more. As a matter of fact, she has a boyfriend." Jake informed.

Quil's eyes opened. That was news to his ears. "Really?"

"Yeah…His name is Peter and he's a half-vampire just like her. I've met him and he knows about me and the imprint. Carlisle and my dad have been trying for a long time to find out if an imprint can be broken and they found nothing. An imprint _is_ what the imprintee wants the imprinter to be and she wanted to be my friend. Besides, we tried to date, and there was absolutely no spark whatsoever."

"Really?" Quil asked. He was stunned and intrigued.

"Yeah…None. Like we all know, the bond hurts when we go without seeing our imprints for a long time, so we hang out on occasion. We even hang out sometimes with Peter. I don't understand why things did not work though or why I still wanted to claim Leah or even wanted to claim another person at all." Jake wondered.

"Maybe it's because you're the alpha. Maybe having an imprint was not for romantic purposes. Maybe there's something else in store for you. Maybe you were truly meant to be with Leah." Quil advised.

"Well whatever it is, I'll find out. I do want Leah and she is my female, my mate, my life. I love her and I want to be with her, but I've got to convince her not to be afraid of what we have. I've got to convince her to trust me. It's because of the imprint, it's why she doesn't want to accept this." Jake was adamant about being with her. He was puzzled as well about this whole thing.

"Well Jake…I'll help you the best way I can. All I can say is just give Leah some time to cool down. She's been through a lot and even though she came through and remained strong after she and Sam broke up, I don't think she could take anymore heartbreak. Leah is strong, but she has a very soft heart and loyal to a fault. She will give chances upon chances until there is no more left to give. That's just how she is." Quil then perked up. "Speaking of Sam, he's going to be livid when he finds out what happened."

Jake scoffed. "Sam? Who's that?" He asked with feigned ignorance then sighed, not in the mood to be angry at that moment. "I love Sam and do care about his opinions, but when it comes to Leah, he has no say. I don't care how he feels; he has an imprint and they're together. That's the main difference between him and I."

"Yeah and he loves you too, but you and everyone else knows how much he still cares about her. He made it known so noone would be surprised at his outburst. By the way, how are you going to tell the guys? Do you plan on telling them or just letting them find out on their own?" Quil was curious. He was not one to talk and spread news and believed in letting people find things out for themselves. "On second thought, they'll find out once we're phased anyway."

"I don't think so. Leah will avoid me at all costs as much as she can. Also, you forgot…I know how to block my thoughts from all of you. It's from you they might find out what happened."

"Well the guys were asking for you tonight and did not want to leave until they saw you. They were surprised at not seeing you. Jared saved your ass and said you were probably with the elders. We know how busy you get with them and they always have to tell you something no matter where we are. I may have a seat on the Council, but I'm not the next chief in line." Quil smirked at him.

"Well I'll admit I did see you guys when I first arrived but I went straight to the coolers to put the beer in and decided I would go inside. I did not want Leah to see me. I mean today was the first I've seen her since last week." Jake informed.

"Oh so you decided to go hide out in the house and wait for her? You are one lucky bastard. You couldn't have been sure Leah was going to come inside were you?"

"I was not sure; that's why I sat closest to the door and window so I could see if she was coming in my direction. Leah is a girl and I knew she would go to the bathroom to freshen up eventually." Jake smirked.

"Yeah…you're lucky alright." Quil chuckled.

Jake got serious. "Quil…You have an idea of how my situation is because you decided to date. Remember? You did not want to wait and you've seen Claire living her life. She's happy and so are you…Right?" Jake looked over at his cousin. He just remembered his situation with Claire.

"Well yeah…She deserves a choice when she becomes of legal age and I made up my mind that if I am serious about someone when Claire turns legal, then I won't even give her the chance to choose. Why disrupt her life and tell her about the supernatural world? I don't want to be another Sam and I'm sure Claire would be happy with her life. She won't need someone telling her she was destined to be with a thirty-two-year-old man when she makes eighteen. That'll be too weird. I think I imprinted on Claire because she needed me at the time. Her mother was so grateful for the help in watching her. Yeah she did not take it well at first, but she later came to accept it and loved the fact that Claire had an older brother watching over her. That's why I am rooting for you because I understand how you feel." Quil explained.

"That is nice of you to do and I can see why you would go that route. I mean Nessie was a baby when I imprinted on her as well and I only felt platonic feelings for her. I looked at her like a little sister. The only reason why we even tried something was because of the other guys."

Quil raised an eyebrow. "Other guys?" Then it hit him. "Sam, Paul, and Jared?"

"Yeah…they're all with their imprints so I figured that was the right thing to do and I just followed the trend. I mean…Kim always had a crush on Jared, but he never noticed her. When he imprinted on her, that was when his feelings changed. Not only that, Kim wanted to be with Jared, which made the urge and the bond even stronger. Rachel? That's a different story. She knew Paul from way back and was his friend. At the end of the day, she developed feelings for him…I don't know, but after that, they've been tied at the hip ever since. Sam and Emily? That's sort of a mystery. Sam was crazy about Leah so I found it hard to believe he would just up and leave her within the blink of an eye. But then again, I won't put anything past Emily that's for sure." Jake announced with a slight growl.

"Hm…Well I chopped it up to her wanting Sam and that's how they happened. I don't care if she and Leah were close; she knew what she was doing and I believed she did what she did to Leah on purpose." Although Quil was the clown in the pack, he was also the most observant and he has seen some things, especially concerning Emily. He just chose not to say anything because he thought it was not his place.

Jake perked up at him, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah…You should've seen how she was acting tonight. She never let Sam out of her sight; she clung to him all night. Even though she's his imprint, she's still paranoid about Sam and Leah. It's so obvious." Quil stated. He loved Emily of course, but his loyalty was to Leah.

"I never would've thought about that. She comes off as so loving and caring." Jake tilted his head in thought.

"Come on Jake…Emily was told what imprinting is and she decided she wanted Sam as her mate anyway. So therefore, she got him." Quil informed.

"And Sam being the idiot that he is, fell for it. But I don't particularly blame him. From what dad told me, an imprint is a connection and the couple could feel each other. Whatever feelings Emily must have felt, fed the bond, thus in turn, making Sam return her feelings." Jake speculated.

"And boy does he return them. Ugh…I hate seeing them together sometimes. They act like some love-sick super-couple that were in love in another life and were reborn in this one or some shit. They act like they're destined or something." Quil said in disgust.

Jake chuckled. "Hm…Sounds like something out of a movie. Whatever…I'll talk to my dad when I get home and see what he knows. I know we've established your situation, but the bottom line is, you're able to move on because Claire's a child. The decision was easy for you to make. What if she develops feelings for you when she grows up? What then?" Jake was very curious as to how his cousin would handle the situation when or if it happened.

"I've got it all figured out. I've already decided that I would only see her when I have to. Feelings develop when you spend time with a person. I mean…It doesn't happen to everyone but it depends on the _amount_ of time spent. One thing grandpa taught me was to never put yourself in a situation where you know something can happen. I don't have to spend a lot of time with Claire. The most I need is an hour to satisfy the bond and then I can leave. I don't have to be with her more than I need to." Quil explained.

"That does make sense cuz. You don't want to lead her on or feed into whatever romantic thoughts or crush she may have." Jake said.

"Right…What I've learned from females is that they love attention and would sometimes mistake attention for something else. Like men wanting to be with them or something. You know what I mean? I just use my time wisely with her. Besides…She's twelve years old now and have been very active in school activities and stuff. Her mom does not really need me to watch her anymore. Don't get me wrong, I don't want her mom or anyone else to think I was just doing a duty and that Claire was an obligation. I really enjoyed watching her and it gave me a little practice for when I have my own kids you know." Quil explained. He did love the babysitting and did care about Claire, but that was as far as it could go. He would never forget her…Hell he couldn't because of their connection. He just knew what he wanted for his life. He was really not worried and he would never be like the others.

"Right." Jake smiled weakly. "Thanks cuz for your words. I really appreciate it and am glad you came to check on me. It feels good to know I have your support and thank you for the advice, information, and kind words. I will remember all of it."

"You're welcome…Anytime. You're going home now or are you going to stay for a few hours?"

"I'll stay here for a while; I'm okay to be alone now."

Quil stood up. "Okay…I'll be in my room if you need me." He fist bumped Jake and then left.

Jake laid on the bed on his back with his hands behind his head. He could still smell Leah's scent on the sheets. He inhaled deeply and the bond in his chest throbbed. He could feel her so strongly; her feelings were still all over the place. He hid it from Quil well, but he could feel her pain and it felt like his own. He wished he could do something, but she needed time and he refused to push her. The only issue was that he was worried about how long this separation would last and if he or Leah could take it. With one last inhale of her scent, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Seth and Leah arrived at his place. He refused to take her home and leave her by herself. When Leah came to him, she was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her face puffy, and her eyes red. She was shaking in the car and Seth was still pissed. He would've said 'I told you so,' but it was not the time so he just kept driving. He had no idea it would come to this. He felt that a part of this was his fault. If he did not tell Leah of his idea, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He did not know, but he shrugged everything from out of his mind. He was worried about his sister since she came running to him earlier. He got out of his room and went into the guess bedroom to check on her. "Lee?" He called out as he opened the door slowly.

Leah was in bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. The night's events kept repeating itself over and over again in her head. Her hand would go to her neck and touch the mark every ten minutes and she would flinch every time. What the hell was she going to do? All she could think about was Jake. Every time she thought of Sam, Jake's face would pop up and tune him out. She still loved Sam though even if her love was small. She still refused to let him go and decided she would go over to see him when everything got better. She looked over in Seth's direction to let him know she acknowledged his presence. Despite what she was feeling, she gave him a weak smile.

Seth walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Leah. He placed a hand in her hair and began stroking it. Leah loved getting her hair stroked because it gave her a sense of comfort. He did feel guilty for how he went on earlier. He was just so angry and he felt both her and Jake knew better. Not to mention he warned Leah about her secret trysts with Jake and Sam. A small part of him did feel guilty for her ordeal and he hoped she did not take his harsh words to heart. He just sat there stroking her hair and he knew Leah would talk when she was ready. He took off his bedroom slippers, pulled back the sheets, then climbed in next to her and just held his sister.

Leah wrapped her arms around her brother and she felt a little better. Her brother was who she needed right now and she basked in the comfort of his warmth. She buried her head in his chest like she used to do when they were kids and she would sneak into his room after she had a nightmare. She then began to cry; all of her feelings came pouring out because of her plight. All of the feelings she held back after her and Sam broke up came rushing out as well and she figured she might as well pour it all out. She had them bottled up for so long and it was time to let them go. So Leah spent the rest of the night in her brother's arms crying her heart out.

**AN: That's the end of this chapter. I hope my readers are still around. So Seth and Quil were the first two to find out. As you read last chapter, Seth was livid. In this chapter, Quil is okay with it and supports Jake. Two down and four more to go. Who do you think will find out next and what do you think his reaction will be? Is Leah overreacting? What about Jake? Quil sure is smart when it comes to women or is he? Lol! He tried the best he could to help Jake. What do you think? Please Review and let me know. I love hearing your thoughts. **


	8. The Separation

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter. Have been so busy but now that "Want and Need You" is done, I can focus solely on this. However, real life do get in the way so please bear with me. On to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

A week and two days later, Leah found herself in bed cold, weak, nauseated, and with a migraine. She had a thick blanket covering her whole body. Since that night, she was staying with Seth. She was afraid that Jake or Sam would drop by her place to look for her. Seth was giving her tips on the going-ons for the past couple of days. The other guys have no clue what happened, but was worried about her and Jake, and from what Seth told her, Jake was not feeling well either. The guys were worried about their alpha and beta and wanted to see her, but she could not bring it in herself to face them yet. She knew when they see her mark, they would know.

Things were still strained between Seth and Jake and they would continue to be until Leah felt better. Leah could not move much; her brother had to bring her breakfast and anything else she needed. The mark on her neck would throb now and then and would hurt even more if she touched it. She could not understand what was happening. Ever since the claiming happened, she was not the same. She wanted to go see Sam, but couldn't. She wanted to go see Jake, but wouldn't. She was just so confused; when she tried to think about Sam, he was pushed aside quickly by Jake's face. When that happened, her body would become so alive and the mark would throb and she wanted badly to embrace it. She wanted to just run into Jake's arms and live happily ever after, but the thought of his imprint and the thought of Sam stopped her.

Maybe she was being unfair, maybe she was being selfish. Maybe she was just plain stupid for even thinking about Sam even after all that happened. Who was she kidding? She was just being ignorant and stubborn. That was who Leah Rhonda Clearwater was anyway. She knew to herself who she loved more; it was obvious. She knew to herself what she had to do, but the question was _how_ could she do it? She was also afraid and she needed to find out more information before she did something. Before she could even embark on any outing, she needed to feel better first. She tried to get out of bed and nearly fell, but Seth came in and caught her.

"Whoa Lee…Take it easy." Seth picked her up and put her to stand. Leah was eating, but everything she ate, she threw right up. She complained of a constant migraine and she was very weak. He did not know what to do. Ever since they shifted, they never got sick. Their bodies were too hot to even feel cold. He did not understand what the hell was going on with his sister and he was worried. However, he did have an idea, but he just wanted the confirmation first. "Lee…We've got to figure out why you're so sick like this. This is not right."

Leah smiled weakly. "Don't worry bro; I'll be fine. It's probably just a bug or something." She let him go and started to gather some clothes from her duffle bag. Seth helped her with a bath earlier so she was good to go. She started to put on her clothes slowly.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really? Leah…We don't get bugs or anything. We've never been sick before. We've never been cold either; our body is too hot for that. I think we need to go to ask mom what's wrong. She's been asking for you a lot and is very worried. I can't hold her off much longer."

Leah's eyes widened. "No…We can't go to mom." It might seem weird, but they have seen each other half naked all the time so she had no shame in dressing in front of him. Besides, Seth was her brother.

"Leah we have to. Our lives have not been normal since we've shifted, but this…" Seth gestured to her weakened state. "Is not normal for you either. If it is just a bug, then you know mom will treat you. You know she was a nurse and she volunteers to help the rez's physician as well. If anyone knows what's wrong, it's mom."

Leah groaned. "If we go to mom, there's no guarantee my business will stay _my _business. Man this sucks…And the mark is pulsing like crazy."

Seth grimaced. He did not think he'd get over that anytime soon. His voice was low when he spoke. "I did tell you Jake was not doing well either. It does not take a rocket scientist to figure out the reason why you're both sick…At the _same_ time. Not only that, we can feel each other and our bonds to you and Jake feel a little dim. The guys may have been held off for a little bit, but they are not stupid. They know something is up because of the bonds. "

Leah cringed. "I know you guys can feel us and I really hope you guys are not effected as well. However, I can't see him yet Seth; I can't." She went over to the dresser, picked up a comb, then started to run it through her hair.

"Can't or you _won't_?" Seth inquired. As much as he was angry about the situation, a part of him was happy. If Leah made up her mind and be with Jake, she would be happy. He knew Jake could make her happy, but there was the matter of the imprint. He did not understand why Jake claimed her while he had Nessie. It did not make any sense. Leah told him what Jake explained to her about him and Nessie and he found it challenging to believe. One thing Jake was not and that was a liar. However, the thought sounded strange. An imprinted couple have always ended up together. Jared, Sam, and Paul were proof of that. They needed to speak with their mother as soon as possible to find out what the hell was going on.

"I won't. If I see Jake, I'll give in. Everything within me is screaming at me to give in and just be with him. Seth…That night I felt like the last piece of the puzzle fit and everything came together. It did indeed feel right…Hell I bared my neck to him. I…" Leah sighed. "Even though Jake and I have this connection, I can't forget about Sam." She confessed.

Seth was not surprised at that revelation. Sam was another problem. He was constantly on his case about Leah. He was becoming a nuisance and he knew once he saw the mark, all hell would break loose. He has been trying to keep Sam away and so far, it was working, but he was getting tired. Sam did not know that he knew the truth, but he was going to confront him though and soon. He just did not want to add to Leah's stress so he held off on it for a little while. "Sam is not important right now. I still don't get why you're worried about him so much. I mean you said you can't even think about him much anymore. Plus he has an imprint Leah and like I told you before, he's really chummy with Emily. You want to know what I think?"

Leah paused and turned to face him. "What?"

"You don't love Sam the way you think you do. I understand you and him have history. Fours years is a long time, but Leah…You've got to let him go. You're only holding onto him because he's familiar…Comfortable. He's someone you know everything about and you're used to. He's the only guy you've ever been with; the only one to figure you out. Jake on the other hand, is new and refreshing. You're just scared because you don't know what to expect from him. Jake is pretty unpredictable and that's what scares you the most. He knows how to deal with you and can put up with whatever nonsense you throw his way. He challenges you and deep down, you love that. He matches you tit for tat. Not only that, you're scared of giving in because you don't want to be hurt again. You can't keep letting fear get the best of you sis. You're in love and love is about taking chances. I know you won't want to be fifty years old later and wondering 'what if' Lee." Seth said in encouragement. Leah was one stubborn woman, but he hoped she at least listened to what he said.

Leah smiled weakly. Her brother always had the right words to say. She wondered if he was truly right. Sam was familiar and comfortable to her and he was all she knew. What if her love for him was just something of the past? Jake on the other hand was so unexpected and Seth was right when he said Jake was unpredictable and she liked that. It was true since they were friends before they got together. She shrugged it off for now. She was just focusing on getting better and she wanted to get out today. "You never cease to amaze me bro. I'll take what you said into consideration trust me. Let's just head out for a little while. I guess we should visit mom." She finished putting the last touch to her hair and stood up.

"One more thing." Seth paused and looked at her seriously. "You're not innocent in all of this either." His voice was firm and he stared at her, unblinking. Jake would be heartbroken when he finds out Leah was seeing Sam while seeing him. Since Jake was not seeing Nessie anymore, to him, Leah was the only girl in his life and when he finds out that she was being unfaithful to him the _whole_ time, all hell would indeed break loose. Jake may be the sweetest guy in the world, but when angry and hurt, he could be the worst person in the world to deal with. Seth prayed that Jake would be lenient and not do something crazy when he finds out the truth. All of them were a lot more animalistic since they were one with their alter-egos and the alpha had the worst temper and they have seen Jake angry before. Seth sure as hell would not want to witness that again. But, Jake claimed Leah so Seth knew there was no way in hell Jake would take the news lightly, even though it was after the fact.

Leah froze, hoping Seth would not go into a lecture at the moment. "What does that mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. How do you think Sam and, _especially _Jake will feel when they find out what you've been doing?" Seth asked. He wanted her to know this was definitely _not_ all about her. He has always been straight and would continue to be so.

Leah cringed at the question. Her brother was right and she needed to be prepared for the downfall of everything. Her eyes widened; she could lose not one, but _both _Sam and Jake for good because of her actions. "I don't know." That was a lame answer, but it was all she could come up with at the moment.

"You don't know?" Judging from her reaction, Seth sighed and changed his mind on telling her anything. He made up his mind to save that lecture for later. He loved his sister and supported her, but she had her flaws in this mess as well. It seemed like she forgot that Jake and Sam tended to literally act like their alter egos when it came to her. "Fine…We'll talk about this later."

Leah sighed thankfully and the two siblings gave each other a soft smile, then left to go on their way to Sue's.

Meanwhile Jake was a wreck and he was in bed. His whole body was weak and his chest hurt like crazy. He was wondering if it was the imprint or if it was the mating bond. No matter which one, the pain hurt like a bitch. When he thought about it, he saw Nessie two days ago so it was not the imprint; it was the bond. He has not seen Leah since that night. A hand went to his chest and pressed on it while he was gasping in pain. He looked at the time. Quil was due to come over in ten minutes.

After Jake left Quil's place the next morning, he went home by his dad. His whole face was full of melancholy and his dad was no fool. He called him out on it right away. He told his dad everything that happened and his dad was not as surprised as he thought he would be. His mind flashed back to that morning.

"_Son…I always knew you and Leah were made for each other. It was only a matter of time." Billy's voice was soft and very calm. He said his statements with a straight face, his eyes unblinking. _

"_What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"_ _Jake asked in alarm._

"_Hang on son; it's not a big deal." Billy smiled. "I wanted you and Leah to be together for a long time. I was just not expecting it to happen so suddenly. Not to mention you have an imprint. I am surprised to find that you did mark her while the imprint bond still exists. That is news to me."_

"_Well dad you did say the bond cannot be broken. Carlisle was researching as well and came to the same conclusion." Jake reminded._

"_Yes I know. I just thought you would've found a way by now. You've always managed to come through in predicaments like this. I think you will find a way; I have faith you will. You know what? This could work if only Leah gave you a chance. Renesmee…" It was hard to say her name, but he did not want to disrespect her in front of his son. "Decided to be your friend right?"_

"_Right." _

"_Well as long as she decides to stay that way, then you should have no problem in the future. Remember…The imprintee is who holds the reigns. I know that's messed up, but it's the truth. The wolves are what the imprintees want them to be and that's that. There's no way around it. The imprintees are the one in control believe it or not. Since you said the girl is with another half-vampire and they seem happy, then I don't think you have anything to worry about. I'll be right back." Billy wheeled over to his bedroom then came out two minutes later with a small pocket book. It looked very old, yet was in good condition. He took great care of his books and that was one of them. _

"_What's that?" Jake asked curiously. _

"_This book has some information that is useful for you. I think it has the reasons why you claimed Leah." Billy opened the book and turned to a specific page and read it for a little while then spoke. "It says here that when a female wolf and the alpha begin to bond, they get very close. It's like a courtship."_

"_Courtship? Come on dad…This is the twentieth century. Courtship is for Edward." He announced with a laugh. _

_Billy also gave a nice chuckle. "Well…too bad. Courtship applies to wolves as well. It says here that the two wolves are always together and around each other. They go to sleep together, hunt together; they do practically everything together." He looked up at Jake. "Now from what I know, you and Leah were always hanging out and being around each other ever since you two renewed your friendship correct?"_

_Jake nodded. _

"_It seems to me that while you two were hanging around each other, you two created a connection and being that you are the alpha, it was only natural. You know when animals mate, it usually means to procreate right?" Billy asked. _

"_Yes."_

"_Well you did not mate to procreate. You two mated so that you could be connected; you marked her so that when the time comes for when you two are ready to produce offspring, she's already there. But I know producing offspring was far from your mind when you did that anyway. I know you missed her and you did not want not seeing her for a while to happen again. You did it because you want her close at all times. You love her."_

"_Yes…So much." _

_Billy glanced down at the book again. He saw some other things his son needed to know. "Leah is the only female wolf and it's said here, that a female wolf is meant for the alpha. However, on a rare occasion, a lower-ranked wolf, for example, the beta, could claim her as well. This would only happen if the alpha does not want the female. It's like an hierarchy. If the beta does not want her, then the female could mate with any member of her choosing, which usually is the third."_

"_Oh shit! That means Sam could've claimed her-"_

_Billy interrupted him. "Whoa son…Like I said, the beta or the third could only claim the female if the alpha does not want her. But that rarely happens so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Leah is your beta, however since Sam is your third, he could claim her too. However, since you've already done it, no one else can." _

_Jake breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! Dad…Leah does not want to be with me because of the imprint. Sam left her for one so she would not want to take the chance." _

"_Well that will be a problem." Billy announced. _

"_What do you mean?" Jake asked as he sat up even straighter. _

"_Tell me something…How do you feel now that you're bonded to Leah? Have you felt any changes in your body?" Billy inquired. _

_Jake closed his eyes in thought then opened them. "As a matter of fact I do. I've been feeling everything Leah is feeling. During our confrontation, I felt her anger, her happiness, pain, hurt, and love; I felt everything." _

"_That's because of the connection you two have. It says here that wolves mate for life; you two are one now. I must warn you though. If you think the pain you and the others feel from not seeing your imprints is bad, the pain from not being around your female will be much, much worse. So I reckon you and Leah fix this because you two will be sick. Leah will be in worse shape because of the mark on her neck. It'll never heal. It'll scar, but will always be fresh and tender. Just brushing against it, she'll feel a little pain. Another thing…Leah will be your everything and also your second in command. Even if she wasn't beta, she would out rank the others because she's your mate. She will hold alot of power and influence over others." Billy informed. "As a matter of fact, she is now your Alpha Female and you'll need another beta."_

"_Wow! Really?"_

"_Yes. Since you're the next chief in line, she will be able to fill in for you when you do become chief and you won't be able to make it for a meeting. Remember how Sue filled in for Harry when he died?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well Leah does not need to wait for you to die to be on the Council. She can fill in anytime you're not available." _

"_That's unbelievable. What about Quil? I always had him in mind to fill in for me when I'm not available. He is the next chief in line after me if I decide to step down." Jake reminded. _

"_Yes I understand that, but like I said, it's up to Leah. That's just how everything goes. If she chooses not do it, then you can ask Quil. It's just a form of formality. You'll have to go through Leah first. Leah will be like your First Lady or something." _

"_That's a lot to take in. I don't think Leah will want all of that responsibility." _

"_I know son; that's why all you have to do is ask her. Even if you know she would say no, still ask her. At least you'll give her the choice; give her the opportunity to decide what she wants. If you don't, you'll take it away from her." _

_Jake perked up at that word, then his face became sad. "That's what she said last night." _

"_What?"_

"_I took her choice away from her." Jake said as he remembered her face full of tears, her broken voice as she said those words. _

Jake snapped himself out of the memory when he heard the front door open and close. He sat up in bed waiting for Quil.

Quil came in the room with a bottle of water in one hand and a turkey sandwich in the other. "Here you go Jake; you need to eat."

Jake took the water and the sandwich without a word and just put the items down. He put a hand on his chest.

"Jake…You need to get out of here and go see her. You can't keep lying here in pain like this." Quil reprimanded. Jake told him all of what he found out from his father and he was stunned. Jake was subjected to feeling pain from both the imprint and the bond. He was in such a bind and he truly felt sorry for his cousin. He knew Leah was not in good shape either. He kept in contact with Seth ever since that night and the two did their best to help their sister and alpha. They were the only two, besides Billy, who knew the truth. The other guys were worried, but took Seth's and Quil's word about their alpha and beta; however, they knew they could not hold them off much longer. "The guys miss you and have been asking for you. I can't hold them off for much longer if you don't show up at the gatherings. They're also not stupid; they could feel you and know something is up."

Jake sadly shrugged and silently cursed the wolf bond. He missed his brothers too, but he was feeling so tired and weak and he did not think he had the energy to keep up. His stomach was growling and he was hungry. The sandwich Quil brought did look appealing, but he did not know if he would be able to keep it down. However, he picked it up and ate. At least the sandwich would be in there for a little bit before it came back up. It did taste good too and it would be a shame if it did. "This is good cuz. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Quil sat next to him on the bed. "So are you going to finally get up from this bed and get out of here? Paul is doing a good job at the garage, but you're still needed for signatures and stuff. Your other employees miss you as well." He smiled weakly. Everywhere Jake went, people liked him. His character and his smile just had that effect on people and the minute Jake missed a day, they were already concerned. "I really do think you need some fresh air."

"You know what? You're right. I miss my dad as well." Jake said as he finished his sandwich and drank his water. He then stood up and started to gather some clothes from his dresser draw for him to put on.

"Well Billy understands and he's been in good hands." Quil assured.

"Thanks for looking after him Quil. I appreciate it." Jake smiled weakly. "I'm going to freshen up and then we can head out." He went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Jake came out of the bathroom feeling better, but lightly. The warm water felt good on his muscles and loosened them up a bit. He was still feeling weak and his stomach was kind of queasy, but the food stayed down for once. "Let's go." He beckoned to Quil and the two of them left and headed over to Billy's.

Meanwhile, Sam was busy chopping wood out in the backyard of his and Emily's place. Chopping wood was the only way to relieve his frustration. It's been almost two weeks since he last saw Leah and he was getting a little aggravated. He also has not seen Jacob either and he was getting very concerned. He was also not stupid and he got the feeling that something was wrong. Seth and Quil must have forgotten that he had a lot more knowledge and has been phased way before them. Not to mention the bonds with the alpha and beta were dim and they continued to fade slowly. That only meant one thing…they were dying. That was what he came up with. The more he thought about it, the more angry, confused, concerned, and sad he became. He was just a mixture of emotions and he felt like he would explode soon. Something was very wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He swung the ax harder and all that could be heard throughout the yard was a large bang.

Emily peeked at Sam through her kitchen window. Sam has been grouchy for the past couple of days and when Sam got like that, it only meant one thing…Leah. Everything always came back to her and Emily was so irritated. However, a part of her was concerned because she has not seen her cousin in days and neither Jacob. She had a feeling there was something going on and it had to do with Leah and Jacob. Looking at Sam confirmed what she was thinking because Sam never chopped wood like that since the days he would come home pissed off after patrol with Leah and sometimes both Leah and Jacob. She did not know what to do to calm him down. Yes he was sweet to her and made sure she had everything she needed, but after that, his mind would go elsewhere. She sometimes found him in a daze in the living room on the couch and she had to shake him a couple of times just to snap him out of it. If she was honest with herself, she was jealous that Leah still had that effect on Sam and she did not know what to do. It was starting to drive her crazy. The only reassurance she had was at end the end of the day, Sam would cuddle and tell her how much he loved her. Not to mention it was _her_ bed he slept in at night. That was the only comfort she needed to fall asleep.

After staring at him for a couple more minutes, she went over to the fridge and got out a pitcher of fresh squeezed lemonade. She poured some into a large glass and pulled out three warm, freshly baked croissants. She went outside towards Sam with items. "Honey…Why don't you take a break and eat something? I brought you some lemonade and I just finished baking these." Emily handed him the warm croissant.

Sam smiled softly at her and took the croissant out of her hands. "Thanks honey." He swallowed the croissant and drank the lemonade within a heartbeat. He gave her the empty glass, caressed her cheeks briefly, then went right back to work. Being near his imprint calmed him just a little and he was inwardly grateful for her presence, however, what he thought of earlier continued to nag at him.

Emily could only gape at him at being dismissed so quickly. 'Well it must be worst than I thought.' She made a mental note to get to the bottom of this. It was one thing to be concerned about a brother and an ex-girlfriend, but to be more than concerned to the point where he was distracted enough to ignore his current girlfriend posed a problem. Emily would be damned if that problem was Leah. Yes she was concerned for her cousin, but the bottom line was, Emily, herself came _first_. In Sam's life, Leah was the _past_ and Emily, the _future_.

**AN: Finally! Another chapter done. I know it was kind of short, but very informative. So what do you guys think? Jake and Leah are sick and Jake found out some surprising news. Sam's close to losing it and what about Emily? What do you think of her dilemma? I just love Quil and Seth. (Sighs dreamily) Seth had some choice words for his sister huh? Lol! Review! It helps to motivate me. Would love to know what you think and how you feel. Who knows? Maybe you might influence me and give me an idea. Lol!**


	9. The Reunion

**AN: OMG! I've hit the 100th**** mark of my reviews! Wow! It's all thanks to you my faithful and wonderful readers. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I hope I can continue to entertain you and you will continue to love this story. Sorry about the long wait though. I am so busy with work and there's no many things going on. But I got the chance to work on this and hope you guys enjoy it. On to chapter 9!**

Leah and Seth arrived at Sue's and as soon as they stepped inside, Leah was wrapped up in her mother's arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. What have you been thinking and where have you been young lady?" Sue asked as she pulled away from her daughter and held her at arms' length.

Leah cringed from the pain in her neck. The hug was a little strong in her weak state. "I'm fine Mom. I've been a little under the weather that's all. It's probably just a bug."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "Bug? Since when do you get bugs?" She let Leah go and folded her arms across her chest. "Leah Rhonda Clearwater…You tell me what is going on with you this instant!" She looked at her from head to toe and before Leah could answer her, her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the mark on her neck. Without a word, she stepped forward and moved the top of the turtleneck sweater aside. "Oh My God! He did it!"

Seth's face was full of horror, confusion, and then finally a smirk. It seemed like his mom wanted that to happen after all. If only she knew the whole truth.

Leah stepped back in shock, her eyes full of fear, happiness, then outright confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sue crossed her arms across her chest again and smirked. "Exactly what I mean. Jacob finally marked you. I've wanted you and him together for a long time."

"What?" Leah shouted. "This isn't some arranged marriage or some shit!"

"Watch your mouth young lady…I'm still your mother." Sue reprimanded with a finger pointed at her, but she still had a smirk plastered on her face.

Seth decided to stay quiet; this was a argument he sure as hell was not getting into…At least not yet.

Leah lowered her voice at that and spoke through gritted teeth. "Mom…This is not funny. Why would you be happy about this?"

"Why are you so hell bent on fighting this?" Sue retorted.

Leah opened and closed her mouth like a fish and turned around, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Sue sighed and her face turned to one of concern and realization. "That's why you've been sick. I may not know all that happened, but it's because of this separation of you and Jacob that has you feeling like you are. The farther you two stay apart, the weaker you'll both become. I don't think you understand how deep this bond goes."

"Not fully." Leah's voice was soft and her back was still turned. "But I do know for sure that I miss him…Terribly."

"Then go to him Lee. Jacob's suffering as much as you are. Not to mention the fact that that scar on your neck will never heal and it'll always be tender. You can't even touch it without flinching can't you? In your weakened state, it'll feel worse. You need to see Jacob before you two can't even walk." Sue was worried. This was serious and Leah needed to fix that…Pronto.

Leah sighed. She wanted to go to Jake so bad, but she felt like she needed to see Sam one last time first. For the life of her, she could not forget about him or the time they shared. She felt like she owed it to him to be with him one last time before she went with Jake. "I can't see Jake yet, Mom."

"Why? Is it because of his imprint?" Sue asked curiously. She could understand that, but she did not see what the big deal was. This was new to her because she has never heard of an imprinting alpha still marking a mate. Jacob marking Leah meant something and him doing it meant he had no thought of his imprint in mind or it could be that the imprint bond is no more and he did not realize it. Whatever it was, Leah and Jacob belonged together and it took them long enough.

"It's more than that mom." Seth interrupted. He hated this and Leah was not wholly innocent.

Sue turned to her handsome and only son. "What is it then Seth?"

Leah looked at Seth with wide eyes, silently pleading with him to not say anything.

"She's bound to find out anyway Leah. Would you rather she find out when everything blows up in your face? Or wouldn't you rather she find out from you? I'll tell her if you don't." Seth looked at his sister seriously. It was about time this shit was dealt with. He knew the shit would hit the fan once Jake and Sam found out the truth. He also had a feeling that Leah's condition was far more worse than they thought.

Leah growled lightly, hating that she was backed up into a corner. Hate it or love it, her brother was right…Again. "Mom…I can't go to Jake yet because of Sam."

Sue was confused. "Sam? What does Sam have to do with any of this?"

"I've been seeing Sam for the last six months in secret." Leah confessed. "What? Leah how could you?" Sue was stunned. She was not mad at her, just in shock and she felt even sadder for her daughter. She witnessed firsthand the love Leah and Sam had. She was there when Leah went through her heartbreak.

"Mom…It just happened okay. Sam came to _me_; he sought _me_ out." Leah then proceeded to tell her mother of what Sam said and promised.

Sue was furious when Leah was done. "That bastard! How could he do that to you? To Emily?"

"Emily? She took him from me first so don't you dare bring her up! She has nothing to do with this!" Leah shouted in rage. Hearing that name alone made her mad. Her mother supported her all the way when all the crap happened, but she was still there for Emily too.

Sue closed her mouth; she knew how sensitive this subject was for her daughter. "You're right. I won't bring her up, but sweetheart…This has a lot to do with her too. I know this is hard to accept, but that's a fact."

"But Mom…Emily knew exactly what she was doing. Isn't the imprinter supposed to be what the imprintee wants? Emily wanted Sam and she knew she had the decision to leave or take him and she chose the latter. I don't feel sorry for her one bit. As for Sam…That son of a bitch knows how serious him and Emily are getting and he refuses to leave Leah alone. Wait till I get my hands on that asshole." Seth added with a growl. This whole thing was wrong…Wrong on so many levels.

"Now easy Seth; violence won't solve anything. Leah…You need to let this thing with Sam go because if you don't, this thing will blow up in your face and the whole pack could be affected. We don't need a separation right now…Not when things are going so well for everyone. This could blow up big and go in so many directions. Poor Jacob…How did you and Jacob started?" Sue's voice was soft and full of compassion. Her daughter was suffering for a long time and she did notice the change in her a couple of months ago. She was happier, laughing more, and being the old Leah she remembered. It was Jacob all along that had her like that. She knew they were close, but not that close. Now she knew the truth and couldn't be happier.

All of what her mother said sunk in Leah's head and she knew she was right. Hell she has been hearing almost the same thing from Seth. "Jake was an unexpected blessing in disguise." She told her mother when she and Jake started talking again and everything to the present. Of course she left out the details of the sex.

"He marked you at the bonfire? In Old Quil's house? Are you kidding me?" Sue was exasperated. Leave it to her daughter to test an Alpha's resistance in seeing her. In a way, Leah brought that on herself.

"Yes, yes, and no." Leah answered and could not help but smile in remembrance of that night. She felt whole and complete and baring her neck to Jake was like a natural reaction.

"Well who told you to test Jacob that way? You guys are one with your wolves now and you guys are so much more animalistic when aggravated, mad, upset, in love, or…Horny." Sue said the last word with a smirk.

"Mom this is not funny; he took my choice away from me. I can't even think about Sam without Jake's face pushing him aside like he's nobody." Leah said in frustration.

"That's because he is a nobody!" Seth exclaimed.

Leah faced Seth. "Don't start."

Sue could only sigh. Her daughter was as stubborn as a damn mule. "I don't see why you're fighting this so hard Leah. You're a fool if you let Jacob pass you by. You know what? When this whole thing blows up, you could end up losing Jacob forever. I know for a fact that he is the best thing to ever happen to you and if you let your stubbornness and your hold on the past intercept your present and future, then you will miss out on the happiness that you know you deserve. You already know where I stand on this and you have my support, but I would hate to have to say I told you so."

"Mom…She knows she loves Jake, but she's just being stubborn and she's afraid of the imprint. She's afraid Jake will never break it. However, she has nothing to fear because Jake said Nessie has a boyfriend and they're happy. Jake is as free as a bird…Well not anymore since he staked his claim on Leah and loves her. To Jake, he's a one woman man. He has no idea what Leah's been doing." Seth informed.

Sue gasped lightly, not in surprise, but in her imagination of Jacob's behavior. From what Leah told her, that night when he claimed her, he was in wolf mode and very aggressive. Leah was playing with fire and when Jacob found out that a lower-ranked wolf was with his female, there would be hell to pay. "Leah…What have you done? You know how Jacob is." She remembered seeing Jacob mad as hell in Alpha mode and she hoped to never see it again. Sam could also be an ass when he was ready too, especially when it came to Leah, even though he meant well.

"That's the same thing I told her, Mom. Jake could be a real dick, not in a bad way, but he is very beastly when angry and also very stubborn. Leah does not realize the hole she's dug herself into." Seth said while looking at his sister, his eyes unblinking.

"I get it alright! I get it! Stop saying that and rubbing it in! I know what I did and I know Jake will be pissed. Gosh…You would think that I would get your support! Damn!" Leah tried to shout, but she was too weak and she dropped onto the nearby sofa.

"You do have our support, but you're not going to get babied when you do things that does not make any sense. You're making shit with your life and everyone else's and you know I'll tell you the truth whether you want to hear it or not." Seth said firmly as he sat beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms.

"Seth…Language." Sue reminded.

"Sorry Mom." Seth's eyes flashed lightly and the bonds with Leah and Jake faded a little more. "Leah…If you don't get your ass up and see Jake, I will haul your ass over there myself. You two are getting weaker; I can feel it and so can the guys."

"Fine!" Leah stood up, albeit wobbly, grumbling with the cutest face.

"That's a good girl." Sue smiled, but could not help but to worry. "Don't worry honey…You have my word that I will not say anything."

Leah smiled weakly. "Thanks mom."

Seth stood up. "Let's go Lee; I'm a little eager to see Jake as well." A part of him would love to Jake in misery just for the hell of it and for having sex with his sister behind his back. He thought Jake was better than that. He could've at least come to him first. A little courtesy went a long way.

Sure walked over to her children and gathered them up in her arms. "I love you and you be careful and be good. Do not disrespect Billy in his home. If there is any issue, take it outside. Do you understand me? You two are not too grown to get a spanking."

Leah and Seth groaned in embarrassment. "Mom…That's if he's there anyway."

Sue chuckled and let them go with kisses to both of their foreheads. "Remember…Behave."

"Yes Mom." Seth replied and walked forward to the door, pulling Leah along and outside.

Sue could only laugh at their retreating backs and went about cleaning the house.

Jake and Quil arrived at Billy's to the smell of something delicious. Their stomachs rumbled loudly and with strength that Jake has not felt in days, he jogged, almost ran to the kitchen. "Dad!"

"In here Jake." Billy answered from in the kitchen in front of the stove stirring a pot.

Jake and Quil came in through the doorway at the same time and got stuck. Their big, muscled bodies were squeezing the corner of the doorway and also each other's. Jake was on the left and Quil on the right.

"Dammit Quil…Move" Jake growled out, trying to move.

"You move Jake. Since when did you even have the strength to run anyway?" Quil growled out trying to get through as well.

"Settle down boys. You're acting like children and like you've never eaten food before." Billy lectured with a sly smile on his face. It felt good to see Jake a little active.

"You ate already Quil and I only had a sandwich so that entitles me to the first plate." Jake growled out again.

"You can't even hold it down; you'll spit it right back up, Jake." Quil hissed out and because of Jake's weak state, Quil was able to move him and came forward while Jake fell to the floor on his ass.

"You're such an ass you know that?" Jake said as he rubbed his butt.

Quil laughed out loud, holding his stomach. Seeing Jake on the floor and knowing he put him there was so funny. "It's been a while since I've seen you fall on your ass."

Even Billy was chuckling.

"Gr…You are so dead. You wait till I get my strength back. Help me up you idiot." Jake said as he held out his hand.

"Give me a few minutes to catch my breath." Quil laughed again as soon as he settled down.

"Fine then…Be that way." Jake got to his knees and tried to push himself up. This bond was kicking his ass and if he did not see Leah soon, there was no telling what would happen to him.

Quil finally felt sorry for his cousin and went to him up and placed him on the chair to the table. "Here you go cuz…Happy?"

"No." Jake growled out in embarrassment.

"Cheer up Jake. You're fine and Quil was only joking with you. It's nice to see a pack member take down his alpha, even if it only was an accident or a joke." Billy said with a smile on his face and he continued to stir.

"Whatever." Jake replied, then rested his arms on the table and placed his head on top of them. He groaned. "My body feels like a heavy steel bell. That rush came out of nowhere because I smelled food and then poof…The little strength I had dissipated."

"Well I'm making one of your favorites Jake. My famous beef stew with potatoes, chunks of beef, carrots, and corn." Billy grinned. He loved to cook and even though Jake did not live with him anymore, he still cooked enough for more than two, just in case Jake or the other boys stopped by.

Jake lifted up his head and smiled brightly. "I thought it smelled like that. You're the best dad; I can't wait to have some. How much longer?"

"It's just about done so you're just in time."

"I can't wait to have some Uncle Billy. I remember having those when we were kids. We would fight to get more first and everything." Quil said.

"I remember." Billy smiled in thought. It was a joy having the boys around, particularly Embry and Quil. He half raised them and loved them like they were his own.

"Do you need any help Uncle Billy?" Quil went over to the cupboards.

"That's okay son…I've got it." Billy pointed to the bowls laid out on the counter.

"I had a feeling you were coming by so I got everything prepared." Billy took the serving spoon and began putting the stew in each bowl. He filled them up to the brim because he knew the boy consumed lots of food. He brought each bowl over to them and placed them on the table.

"I feel like eight years old again." Quil smiled softly as he picked up his spoon.

Jake smacked his hand. "Don't forget to say grace."

Billy chuckled. "Since you remembered why don't you say grace Jake?"

Quil snickered. Served him right.

Jake grumbled and bowed his head and said grace.

After grace, Jake and Quil dug in like the animals they were. Billy could only chuckle at them. "Slow down boys. Jake…You're not even sure you'll be able to keep the soup down."

"But at least it'll be in there a while before it comes back up." Jake said, his mouth full of tasty beef. "Dad, this is so good. Just like I remembered."

"That's true Uncle Billy. This is delicious as usual. Thank you." Quil said as he gobbled up his potatoes.

"Anytime boys." Billy began eating from his own bowl and the three men sat there for the next half an hour talking and getting caught up on everything.

Seth and Leah arrived at the Black residence. Seth turned to his sister. "Are you ready sis?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Leah replied.

Seth knocked on the door.

While Jake and Quil were washing the dishes, Jake felt a jolt to the Alpha bond and jumped slightly. It felt like it was being jumpstarted and his energy started to pick up slowly.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked as he paused from wiping a bowl.

"I felt like this jolt in my body; it's like electricity flowing through me. Don't you feel that?"

"No, the bond for you and Leah feels the same to me."

"I felt something…" Jake trailed off. A scent hit his nostrils…The scent…_Her_ scent. The smell of vanilla with a mixture of gardenia flowers. "Leah's here." His voice went deep and his eyes began to flicker between his normal brown and his purple color.

Before Quil could respond, they heard a knock at the door. "Dad can you get that?"

"Sure son; I'm already on it." Billy wheeled himself to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, it was Leah and Seth and he was so happy. Leah finally came to her senses. Him and Sue were talking and they had no idea how much longer Leah and Jake would've been able to go on without seeing each other. "Seth…Leah…Hi! Come on in." He moved to the side.

"Hello Mr. Black. How are you?" Seth asked as he and Leah walked inside.

"I'm good Seth." Billy gave Seth a once over. He was all grown up and he was so proud of him. He knew if Harry was alive, he would've been proud of him too. "How are you?"

Seth smiled brightly. Billy was like a second father to him. "Good…Just busy with work."

Billy looked over at Leah; she was looking everywhere but at him. "Hello Leah."

"Hi…" Leah's voice was soft.

"How are you?"

"I think you know exactly how I feel." Leah replied. Her voice wasn't soft this time.

Billy crossed his arms and smirked. There was the Leah he knew and loved. "You bet I do."

Seth rolled his eyes at Billy's and Leah's exchange. "Where's Jake?"

"In the kitchen with Quil."

Leah knew Jake was there the minute the house came into view. She felt her body start to change and his smell hit her dead on. The wolf in her became more alive than ever and Leah's eyes were flickering back and forth from brown to gray. Her wolf was itching to get out and meet her alpha.

Quil came into the living room, waking Leah up from her musings. "Hey guys!" His face lit up at the sight of them. Leah was his Alpha female now and she held so much power, not that she or Seth knew that yet. He went over to Leah and gave her a big hug. It's been a while since he's seen her. "Lee…Finally. What took you so long?"

"Her stubbornness." Seth answered.

Leah sucked her teeth and Quil chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Quil. She missed him a lot and seeing him made her smile. If only it was enough. "It is good to see you Quil." She kissed his cheek. Her eyes were still flickering and the wolf in her was growling slightly. Jake was so close yet so far. Not only that…Quil smelled like him…Heavily. She let him go and her body faced the direction of the kitchen.

Jake came out into the living room and froze at the sight of Leah. Seeing her kicked his heart into gear and it took everything within him to not run over to her and gather her in his arms. His whole body became alive instantly and the beast in him was growling. His eyes were still flickering; the bond was becoming stronger every second. The strength in his body increased even more. The love he felt for her skyrocketed to the roof and it couldn't get any deeper than it already was. Leah was his everything and if she would only give him the chance, he would show her.

Leah looked at Jake from head to toe. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and her heart skipped many beats like it usually did at the sight of Jake. Her energy increased and she felt the bond beat lightly like it was pumping strength into it. Her love for him escalated just at the sight of him and she was reminded in that instant why she loved him so much. Her eyes would land on her gray color for a minute then turn back to brown. She felt the mark on her neck begin to pulse and she cringed slightly from the pain, but the hurt was light. It took everything in her to not run and jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. Truth be told, Leah loved Jake and there was no way around that.

Quil, Billy, and Seth looked on in anticipation. They were waiting to see who would make the first move. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Seth and Quil did start to feel the difference in the bond though. There was a very light static going through their bodies and they had no doubt that the others were feeling it too. Quil and Seth were relieved at the feeling of the bond getting stronger. They were secretly afraid of losing their sister and cousin.

On instinct, both Jake and Leah took a step toward the other at the same time. They took another and another and then they walked quickly into each others' arms.

Jake held Leah tightly to him and inhaled her scent. There was no space between them and his hands rested on her back. He nuzzled his face in her hair and just breathed her in. She felt so good in his arms and he felt like he could stay there forever. He pulled her body even closer to him and she was flushed against him. The wolf in him growled in satisfaction at finally having it's female in it's arms. Jake placed kisses all over her face, kissing her nose, her chin, and her eyes. His heart was so full of love and his body felt like it was on fire…On fire for Leah. He felt rejuvenated and so full of life. Leah was his life and then some. The bond in his chest throbbed in excitement and it was beating strongly. Only Leah had this effect on him.

Leah felt so secure in Jake's arms. She felt at home and "home is where the heart is." At least that was what the quote said. She wrapped her arms around him firmly like her life depended on it. She breathed him in like his scent was the only scent she needed to stay alive. As Jake was pressing kisses to her face, she arched her head to the side and gave him her neck in submission, exposing the mark. If she was aware of that move, she did not let it show, but she knew one thing for sure was that it felt so damn right. Her hands roamed all over his back and she pressed him to her even more. It was a miracle they were not stifling each other. She felt revived and brand new and there was nothing in the world that would make her feel any better.

Jake licked at the mark lightly and then kissed it, knowing it was still tender. He took special care in handling her mark. He growled lightly, the alpha staking his claim and remarking his territory. "I love you so much." Jake said, his voice deep with the Alpha's undertones and his eyes paused on the color purple.

Leah nipped at his chin. "I love you too." Her eyes turned gray for a moment, acknowledging her alpha.

Quil and Seth felt like the show was too intimate to be looked at, but they found that they couldn't turn away.

Quil was happy for Jake and Leah. It was about damn time, but something inside of him knew this would not last at the moment. He knew how stubborn Leah could be and the fact that Jake was still bound to Nessie because of the imprint, he knew Leah would not hesitate to use that as her excuse to not be with him.

Seth in particular could see the difference in the love Leah had for Sam and now for Jake. He saw the way her body responded to him and he saw the bond as much as he felt it. This was a totally different love and he did not understand why Leah was so reluctant to embrace it. But then again, he did not forget about the imprint so he guess he could not blame her entirely. He saw the mark throbbing and he hoped it was not hurting her. She suffered enough from that mark. The tension in the room slowly disappeared and was filled with a soft aura of love and comfort.

Quil's ear twitched for a moment and he turned his head and looked out the window. He saw four figures jogging toward the black home quickly and he knew instantly who they were. He was not surprised at them coming over because he was sure they were feeling everything him and Seth were feeling. His feet were rooted to the floor. He did not want to interrupt Leah and Jake, but he knew if the others did, particularly Sam, there would be pandemonium in the Black home.

The figures were at the door before Quil could even say anything and they all barged in in a panic.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? Where is Jacob and Leah? We've been feeling this-" Sam cut himself off when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. He froze; his eyes widened and his body started to shake.

**AN: Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it. I don't know when the other update will be, but I do know I am not going to abandon this story that's for sure. Updates will be coming sporadically, but they will be coming. So what did you guys think of this chapter? How do you guys feel about Sue? How was that little family moment? I know she's probably a totally different Sue from what you're used to huh? Lol! You are probably wondering why Sue did not tell Leah all of what Billy told Jake and that's because she does not know everything. She only told Leah what she knew. Remember she took over Harry's place so she still needs to learn a lot more. Leah will find out everything in due time. For now, we're going to concentrate on the fireworks. Lol! Leah and Jake finally reunited. Do you think that's the real one? What about Sam? He walked in on something he least expected. What did you think about that? Review and let me know. **


	10. The Reunion Part 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. Been so busy with work and everyday life. It's amazing how fast the time flies. Anyway…on to the next chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy!**

'**Thoughts'**

Sam froze in his spot, looking at the scene in front of him. Leah was in Jacob's arms and they were so close. Their bodies were flushed against the other and Jacob was nuzzling Leah's neck. That action cause Sam to look even closer and it hit him then that Leah was claimed. A pain hit him hard in the chest and his body trembled even more so than before. Leah's and Jacob's eyes were the colors of their wolves which indicated they were in wolf mode. Sometimes the colors would flitter in and out and every time their wolves came out, the bond in his chest would throbb and swell with power.

That's when Sam realized that everything him and the others were feeling were coming from Jacob and Leah. The small spark he felt at the bonfire was them…It was them all along. His body trembled even more and he took in deep, steadying breaths to stabilize himself. He never thought seeing this would hurt him so much. Now he understood how Leah must have felt and he had to admit to himself that it hurt like a bitch. Leah was only loving like that with him and to see her like that with another, hurt him…_Bad_. Sam could do nothing but just stood there with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. The imprint bond in him throbbed as well and it was like his feelings for Leah and the imprint bond were warring with each other.

Jared, Embry, Paul all stood frozen in their places as well at the sight of Leah and Jake before them. Paul was the first to look away and turned to Sam to see his reaction and it was not what he was expecting. He thought Sam would've gone over there and rip the two apart, but he didn't. Paul was waiting anytime for the other shoe to drop and with the way Sam was shaking, he knew that would be soon. Him and Jared, the two most closest to Sam exchanged a glance, silently communicating.

Embry, on the other hand, should have been surprised, but deep down he wasn't. He was Jake's best friend and he had an idea of what was happening, but he figured Jake would tell him when he was ready. He just wasn't expecting to walk in on this. He glanced at Seth and Quil and gave them a small smile, indicating he was cool. The three all turned to Sam and wondered if they should all just drag him from the house, but they knew it would be futile.

Jake and Leah were so engrossed in each other, they did not even hear when Sam and others barged in the house. They were so busy getting reacquainted with their lips and bodies.

Leah tilted her head even more to the side and she closed her eyes in joy. She loved it when Jake nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses all over it. He was so tender and loving and he took such special care of her. Even though her neck was tender, Jake made it all better with just a single kiss. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and held his face close to hers. "I love you so much."

Jake looked at her, his eyes glowing with love and respect for his Alpha Female. He did not know what he would do without her and his body felt like it had never felt before. His body did not feel like this when he imprinted on Nessie either. He felt like he was on cloud nine and he never wanted to come off. If he was in heaven, he never wanted to leave it. His hands gripped her waist firmly and he pecked her lips. "I love you too with all that's within me."

Sam could not take it anymore and he cleared his throat first before speaking. When he spoke, his voice sounded firm, yet sad and broken. "What's going on here?" He knew the answer to that question was quite obvious, but he wanted to pretend just for a little bit. He wanted to act like his heart was not breaking in two, like Leah kept her promise to wait for him.

Hearing Sam's voice, Leah recoiled from Jake like she got an electric shock from him and she whirled around quickly. Her eyes were back to normal and were wide. "Sam!"

Jake's mood changed in an instant and his face was a mixture of emotions stemming from hurt, to anger, to sadness, and to just damn confusion. Why would Leah pull way from him like that just because Sam saw them? He was bound to find out about them anyway. He moved back close to Leah, but she moved away from him again. "Leah?"

Leah whirled around to face Jake and she saw the confusion on his face and her heart rate sped up and she felt like she would burst. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen and she looked to Seth for some guidance, but he averted his gaze from her.

It was not that he did not want to help his sister, but Seth did not know how. This was something he was not prepared for and this was one thing he knew he could not help Leah with. She would just have to deal with this on her own. He turned back and faced her head on, silently telling her she was on her own. He would only jump in if necessary. In addition to that, the guys were there so things may not be as bad he thought.

Sam was still trembling and if he trembled anymore, one would swear he would create an earthquake. "What's going on here?" He asked again, looking back and forth between Leah and Jacob. Jacob was looking back and forth between him and Leah as well. It was like there were only the three of them in the living room.

"I-I…" Leah stuttered, her heart rate increased even more and the bond in her chest pulsed rapidly. Her physical energy was through the roof, but mentally she did not know if she could handle this. "This isn't what it looks like."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. 'Say what?' He kept quiet though, curious as to where Leah was going with this.

"Really? What does it look like then? Cause it sure looks like what I'm thinking right now." Sam's voice was still firm, but the tremble in it was gone. "Everything that we've been feeling through our bond was because of you two. No wonder you both avoided us; you did not want us to know. Is this what you've been hiding…_Leelee_?" Sam spat.

Leah flinched at the nickname, but she refused to feel intimidated by him. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? He was with Emily and she owed him no damn explanation. "I was _not_ hiding from you. As a matter of fact, I did not care to see you. If you must know, I was sick that's why. I have no reason to hide from _you_ of all people." Leah spat back, her voice firm as well.

Jake let Leah speak because something in his head told him to be quiet for now. Something in his mind told him to wait a little.

"Since when? You always tell me everything. And…I see you've been _claimed_ as well. When the fuck did this happen and how could you?" Sam raised his voice a little. The hurt and the pain was noticeable in it and he would be damned if he left without getting answers.

"How could I? You should be the _last_ person to ask me that! You imprinted on Emily, who's my _cousin_ by the way and you have the audacity to stand there and ask me that? How could I? How could _you_?" Leah retorted with as much pain and anger in her voice too.

"You said you would wait for me! Did you forget about that? We were together this month before you started avoiding me! Did you forget about that too?" Sam asked, not caring that he let their secret slip. Deep down, he knew that was a low blow, but he could not help but to feel hurt and angry. Despite being with Emily, Leah was still a huge part of his life and he still loved her. If he admitted it to himself, he would find that he was also jealous as well and he wanted Leah with no other man but him. He knew it was wrong, but dammit that was just how he felt. Leah and him have history that would never be removed. If it wasn't for the imprint, him and Leah would be together.

Jake's eyes widened and he growled loudly. His heart rate increased as well and the alpha bond throbbed at this news. "What did you just say?" Jake's voice was low and deep with the alpha undertones lacing the words. If what Sam said was true, then Leah was two-timing him all this time.

Leah clamped her mouth shut and her body went rigid. Of course it had to be Sam who outed her to Jake and her hands clenched at her sides. She kept her back to Jake, not wanting to face him and confirm what Sam said. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Billy's eyes widened in shock at Sam's words. They all looked at Sam, Leah, and Jake one by one. That was news to them. Sam and Leah? Together?

"Exactly what I said…Jacob. You know what? Since I had to find out the truth about you and Leah like this, then I guess it's only _fair _for you to find out the truth about me and Leah too. What do you think Leah?" Sam said and his eyes flickered back and forth between his wolf's color and his normal one. It's not that he was mocking Leah for fun or anything, but he was that angry and hurt and his wolf was underneath the surface.

"Don't you dare!" Leah's eyes glittered with such fury that if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Billy was in the house, she would've probably phased right then and there.

"Don't I dare what? Don't I dare tell Jacob and everyone else how you and I have been sleeping together for months…_Six_ months? Don't I dare tell everyone how you said you would wait for me until I found a way to break the imprint so we could be together? What? _What Leah_?" Sam was close to losing it; his head was starting to pound and the imprint bond was not making it any better. Somewhere inside him knew he was wrong for outing her, but his rage and pain blinded him and he could care less about everyone else's feelings at the moment. All he thought about was letting her feel the way he was feeling. He felt like he was losing her so now she would get a taste of her own medicine from Jacob…If he was smart. Besides, he still had his imprint as well or so he thought.

Leah growled loudly, but she knew there was no way she could lie about it. The whole truth was out now and it was now or never to say something. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you would stoop so low. That was low…Even for you!"

"It's the truth Leah and you know it. What? Are you afraid of what your alpha might do?" Sam asked in spite.

Jake growled again and his body started to shake and his eyes glowed brightly, the purple illuminating the room. He shook his head in denial, then placed his hands on Leah's shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Is this true? Were you sleeping with Sam after all this time?" If it was true, then he was fighting for her in vain. His pleading and pledging of his love was just a game to her. He wondered if she laughed at him behind his back while she was by herself. He knew he was single and Nessie and him were just friends and he told her as such.

Leah averted her gaze from him, not wanting to look at his face. She did not want to see the hurt and the pain in his features. Her heart would break if Jake decided to leave her. If Jake left, she would be lost. She knew that now, but it might be too late.

"Answer me!" Jake shouted.

The others, besides Sam, inhaled a deep breath sharply. Seth in particular looked hard at the scene and fought with himself to rescue his sister, but he stood in his place. Now was not a good time to interrupt Jake.

"Yes! Yes okay? It's true!" Leah finally answered and looked at his face.

Jake let her go like she slapped him and his heart broke. It was true and he could not bring it in himself to register that fact. Leah was the one for him and he thought she was being faithful to him and loved him like he did her, but it was obvious she didn't. That meant she was sleeping with Sam the same time period he was sleeping with her. How could she do this to him? How could she say she loved him? "I suffered for days because I thought I hurt you and you needed space and time to think about us. But after all this time, you've been going behind my back and _fucking_ Sam and you have the nerve to make me out to be the bad guy?" Jake was furious and he took a couple of steps back from her. He could not stand to be near her right now. His voice boomed throughout the whole house, making everyone know he meant business.

"Jake…It's not like that-" Leah began, but was cut off by Jake.

"It is _exactly_ like that! How could you do this to me? I thought it was only us and you loved only me, but I guess I was wrong." Jake said as he continued to shake. "You don't love me…I was just a stand-by for you in case Sam never break the imprint huh?"

Leah's heart fell at those words and accusations. "What? No! Never! It was never like that! I love Sam, but I fell in love with you…_You_! You were so unexpected, but also a blessing in disguise!" She pleaded then paused. "But Jake…You have an imprint."

"That's no fucking excuse! I told you about Nessie and I and how we have no interest in each other. I told you she has a boyfriend. I told you that over and over and I'm sure your brother told you too so you do not have the right to bring her into this. I haven't _fucked_ Nessie, much less touched her either!" Jake announced with a growl. How dare she use Nessie as an excuse for her behavior? That was so shallow of her.

"I can't believe you let Jacob claim you either, knowing the promise you made to me." Sam added.

Jake faced Sam. "Shut the fuck up before I make you!" It wasn't an alpha command, but it was close to it.

"I'm stating a fact and she was cheating on me too!" Sam said in resistance.

"I don't give a fuck! Just knowing you touched my female makes me want to rip your head off! Don't give me another reason to!" Jake retorted, his voice thunderous and echoing in the house.

Billy's eyes widened; this was what Sue was telling him about. Seeing Jacob angry and so close to wolf mode was shocking and kind of scary. He trusted his son and knew he would not hurt a fly, but he was not so sure about what he would do if he went on full wolf mode.

Leah took a step toward Jake, intended on calming him down, but Jake saw her and stepped back as well. "Jake please!" She pleaded. She wanted him to calm down because she did not want him to do something he might regret.

"Stop! Stay where you are and don't come any closer!" Jake's voice was the voice of the alpha now and his eyes stayed purple and glowed even brighter because of the unshed tears in his eyes. "You've been tainted by a lower-ranked wolf. Don't touch me and stay away from me. I can't stand the sight of you right now!" He said as he moved another step back. Inside, he was devastated and wanted to break down in grief, but the alpha side of him refused to show weakness of any kind, even though his weakness was right in front of him.

Leah froze and heart tore in two, not believing her ears. She couldn't believe Jake…_her Jake_, her alpha male and partner said those things to her. She felt dirty and the way he moved away from her left her in a wreck. "Jake…Please…Try to understand." Her voice was a whisper.

Jake immediately wanted to comfort her because seeing her in distress did not sit well with him, but she caused this. She caused this whole mess and she hurt him so much with her secrets and her lies. "Try to understand what? I understand you lied to me, used me, and discarded me so easily, especially earlier when you got caught by Samuel. You have no idea what you did. I did everything I could to prove to you and let you know how much I love you, but it was all for nothing. I doubt for a minute, it was my imprint with Nessie that prevented you from being with me. Now I know it was all because of Samuel. Go ahead and resume being his mistress cause that's what you are…His _mistress_. I thought you were better than that and had a higher value in yourself, but I guess not. You don't value yourself so why should you value anyone else?

Leah was not going to give up so easily though. She wanted to be happy and she realized that Jake was it. Earlier when she saw him, it was like everything clicked into place. She belonged with him, by his side. "Jake…Jacob…" Her eyes flashed to gray and back. "Don't shut me out…Please. I know what I did was wrong, but _please_…Don't…Don't throw us away."

Jake laughed, the sarcasm in his voice evident. "You threw us away the second you slept with him after we got together. How long did you think you would've kept this up? Huh? How long?" Jake's body grew stoic and his eyes blazed. "You are not angry, hurt, or sorry at what you did. You just feel that way because you got caught. I'm through with you!"

Leah almost fell to her knees at those last four words, but she stayed standing. Her eyes glistened with tears; Jake ended them. The tears ran down her face and she would've fought, but her heart tore even more. In addition to that, she knew it would be pointless to try to change Jake's mind right now. He was too wrapped up in his feelings of anger and betrayal to find it in himself to forgive her right now.

Then with a speed like lightning, Jake moved over to Sam, grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall. "You are pathetic and a sorry excuse for a wolf. You have no honor, no respect for me, Leah, your imprint, or yourself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass and then banish you from the rez."

There were loud gasps heard throughout the room. The guys stood there in shock at what Jake was thinking. They all stayed quiet though because Jake was in full wolf mode and remembering last time, none of them made a move to speak. They did not even moved an inch. They were even too afraid to breathe too loud. 'Jake wouldn't…Would he?' That was the question in everyone's minds.

Sam growled and would've fought back because he was not so easily threatened, but what would've been the point? He would've reacted the same way as Jacob. He was angry at Leah, Jake, and himself. He risked a glance at Leah to see how she was.

Jake shook him…Hard. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Sam looked back at Jacob, his hands were on his arms trying to pry him loose. "You are not the only in here who's hurt Jacob."

"It doesn't matter; what's done is done. You know what? I changed my mind. I won't banish you, but I'll surely hit you just to help make myself feel better." With that said, Jake pulled a hand back and punched Sam squarely in the face, breaking his nose. A crunch sounded off in the room and Jake would've hit him again, but a voice stopped him.

"Jacob!" Billy had had enough. His son had every right to be angry, but violence was not the answer. He knew it was a risk, but he wheeled over to his son and placed a hand on his arm wherever he could've reached. "Son…I know you're hurting, but please don't do this. This is not you; you wouldn't hurt a fly. This is just your wolf talking and you're angry right now. Don't let your feelings consume you son."

Jake heard someone talking but did not register the voice. Flashes of his time with Leah went through his mind and then the earlier revelations reminded him of why he was pissed in the first place. He pulled his hand back again.

"Jacob!" Billy shouted again and pressed his hand on Jake's arm as hard as he could, even though he knew his strength was little compared to his. "Stop it! Listen to me! Let him go; he is still your brother. If you do this, you can really hurt him and guess what? You'll feel bad afterwards. Please son…Let him go." He pleaded again and much to his relief, Jake let Sam go and he slid to the floor.

Jake never faced his father though; he turned to Paul instead. "Paul."

Paul jumped slightly and looked at Jake. "Yes Jacob?"

"You're now Third." Jake announced firmly.

All eyes widened, but there were no refusals. "Get Samuel home. I'm sure his imprint is worried about him."

"Yes Jacob." Paul did as he was told and he lifted Sam to his feet. His whole face was full of blood; Jake hit him hard.

"Jared…Go with him. Quil…Take care of my father for me. Embry…Stay with him too." Jake stated. He never once looked back at Leah again. He knew if he did, he would go to her, hold her in his arms and tell her everything was alright when in reality, it wasn't.

Quil and Embry shook their heads in confirmation. "Sure thing Jake."

"Seth…See to it your sister gets home." Jake said as he walked to the door.

"Jake." His name was said in a whisper by the one person who completed him, only to rip his heart out and step on it. He paused by the doorway. The bond he shared with her hurt like hell and everything in him screamed at him to go to her, but he couldn't…He wouldn't…At least not right now. It was his turn to need time and space to think. Retracting the claim passed through his mind, but his love for her stopped him from making it. The alpha in him saw it fit despite it's feelings, but he couldn't do it. "Dad…I'll call you soon." He ignored Leah and left without even a backward glance.

**AN: WOW! This chapter so was damn hard to write. I looked at the blank page for minutes before I even wrote something. I hope it came out okay. Please review and let me know what you think. I have no questions this time. Lol! Give me twenty reviews and the next chapter will come out even quicker. **


	11. The Reveals

'**Thoughts'**

Jake headed right over to the Cullens to find Emmett. He was so damn pissed and he needed to let out his pent up aggression and what better way to do that than to have a fight with Emmett. He charged right into the Cullen living room. "Emmett! Get your ass down here!" Jake shouted with a growl facing the stairs.

Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were watching a movie and jumped to their feet when the door barged open and Jake marched in.

"I knew I smelled wet dog." Rosalie said with a small smile. She rather grew to like the mutt, but when she saw Jake's mood, her smile disappeared quickly and was replaced with worry.

Jasper attempted to calm him down, but Jake gave him a glare, stopping him. "I don't need that Jasper." He faced the stairs again. "Emmett…I know you heard me the first time. Don't make me come up there and drag your ass down here." His eyes glowed even brighter and the alpha growls echoed.

Edward caught a glimpse of his mind and told the others everything was fine and to leave him be. "Jacob is very angry right now and to interrupt his state of mind would be suicidal. He's in wolf mode and very aggressive. He only wants Emmett to come outside and fight to help him relieve his anger." It was a good thing Bella and Nessie went to Port Angeles. He did not want his daughter to see that part of Jacob, although he knew one day soon, she would, but not right then.

The others only nodded and Jasper nearly keeled over from the intense feelings radiating off of Jacob. It was no wonder he tried to avoid him sometimes. Jacob felt things so strongly that it could cripple him. He left the kitchen quickly, not able to stand it any longer. He felt he was getting angry himself and he was tempted to go find a mountain lion just to wrestle it too.

"I'm coming; don't get your boxers in a twist puppy." Emmett grinned as he jumped from the balcony onto the living room floor. "You know I'm game so let's go." Without warning, he charged at Jake who was ready and he managed to grab a hold of Emmett and tossed him out into the forest through the doorway. It was a good thing no one closed the door. Jake raced right after him and the fight was on. When he got to where Emmett landed, he wasted no time in charging after him.

Emmett asked no questions and just let Jacob be. He always loved it when they fought like this. The Quileutes were even stronger ever since they merged with their wolves and he loved it. Emmett thrived on fighting and since Jacob was alpha, he had even more fun because they were evenly matched. He came to like Jacob too and their wrestling time was a sort of way for them to spend time together. It was their thing and they got along great being that they both had such funny and entertaining personalities.

Emmett grabbed Jake by the shoulders and slammed him on the ground onto his back, only to be tripped by Jake's foot, which caused him to fall. Jake got up quickly and landed an elbow on Emmett hard, causing a dent in his chest. Emmett grabbed Jake again and threw him against a tree and the tree fell with the impact. Jake growled in frustration and his eyes lit up. The alpha loved a fight and since Emmett was the strongest in strength, he enjoyed fighting him. Fighting Emmett gave him a chance to get stronger too. He also knew that he could take anything he dished out to him. Jake stood up with a small smile. He would phase, but he wanted to stay human and fight. He was already in wolf mode so all of his strength was in his human body.

Jake grinned wolfishly. "Nice throw."

Emmett returned the grin. "Nice elbow." He paused. "Who pissed you off?"

Getting asked that question reminded Jake of his mood and without warning, he charged at Emmett with a speed he never knew he had and started to throw punch after punch. The next thing they knew, they were sparring. Both were dodging punches and kicks.

Emmett was surprised at how fast and strong Jake was, but he reveled in it. He gave as good as he got from Jake. With his keen eyesight, he saw an opening and punched Jake in the face, but Jake retaliated and did the same. Both and Emmett continued like that for over two hours. By the time they were done, the two of them were on the forest floor. Jake had some cuts, scratches, and bruises that were healing and Emmett's body was slowly putting itself back together. Emmett must admit that Jake won that fight.

"Whoa Jake…I got to give it to you." He paused trying to catch his breath. Vampires didn't need to breathe, but after that fight, he had to. He never had to do that before. Something must have happened to set Jake off like that. He has never seen human Jake in wolf mode. "Good fight; you kicked my ass."

Jake chuckled. "You put up great resistance and was an excellent challenge." His eyes were back to normal so Jake was back, but there was still a tenseness to his body.

Emmett chuckled in response then sat up and looked back at Jake. "Hey…I've got to ask." He paused again. "What happened? I've never seen you so upset. Everything alright back home?"

Jake sighed, not sure if he wanted to get into the topic or not. He settled on talking since he knew bottling up everything inside would make him snap again. "I found out some upsetting news earlier. News that I never thought I would hear." He started and looked through the forest trees.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious. Well it must be since you were moving like a psycho."

"Yes it is." Jake took a deep breath. Just thinking about it made him pissed off again. "I found out that Leah has been fucking Sam for six months, including the time period her and I got together."

Emmett flinched. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "That hurt me so much Em. I felt like the rug was pulled out from under me. I love that girl with everything I have."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake. If I found out Rose was fucking someone else behind my back, I would go postal on his and her ass." Emmett said.

"I did and the wolf part of me felt like retracting the claim." Jake admitted.

"What? Are you serious?" Emmett could not believe it.

"Yeah. You know we're one with our wolves and we're a lot more animalistic and have adopted some of the behaviors. Sam is a lower-ranked wolf and to me…She's been defiled…Tainted by him. I couldn't stand the sight of her. Just seeing her made me sick to my stomach. It got so bad that I wouldn't even let her touch me, much less come close." Jake explained.

"Wow! You guys behave similar to our kind. We don't like another vampire touching our mate anywhere that's inappropriate. It's like that body part is sacred to us."

"Yeah…That's how I feel. Leah is my Alpha Female and has been since I claimed her. We're bonded now and are one with each other. I can't even stay away from her for too long because I'll get sick and so will she."

"Oh yeah…that explains why you were so sick last week right?" Emmett asked.

"Yep that's why." Jake confirmed. "We could also feel each other's feelings. I can feel hers right now, but I'm still angry and am trying my best to ignore them. The alpha in me is helping a lot, but that part mourns for it's female too. Its hard not to get up right now and run over there, but I'm resisting it."

"Damn…You have an imprint bond that behaves the same way and now you have the alpha bond. Sucks to be you Jake." Emmett chuckled.

"I can handle it." Jake sighed. "What hurt the most is that she knew how I felt about her, about Nessie and I being friends and she made me out to be the bad person just because I claimed her. She told me some bullshit about taking away her choice. What the hell ever…And she knew she was fucking Sam the whole fucking time!" Jake growled out, stood up, and began to pace. "I mean…What the hell? I did everything I could. I spent all of my free time with her, took care of her, loved her…Everything. Even though she was seeing Sam and started seeing me, she could've at least end it with him! But no! She kept fucking him! You know what agreement they made? Huh?" Jake paused and stared hard at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett listened quietly and let Jake rant. He knew it needed to come out. He hoped Jake would feel better afterwards.

Jake started pacing again. "She said she would wait for him until he breaks the imprint with Emily! Can you believe that? So what the fuck am I? Chopped liver? I feel like I'm second best and she was only settling…Like I was her stand-by in case he never breaks it off with her. And guess what? He still hasn't! Sam has Leah on a fucking leash, making empty promises. Sam knows damn well he would never leave Emily! I should've punched him in the fucking face again." He finished with a shout.

"Why didn't you?" Emmett asked.

"My dad stopped me, but I did get one punch in. Oh yeah…Everything came out by my father's house. How fucked up is that?" Jake asked as he stopped pacing.

Emmett sighed. "Jake…I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but don't you think you're acting a little bit over the top? I mean…Look at it from Leah's point of view. Sam left her for her cousin because of the imprint. From what I've heard, Leah and Sam have been together for years…Four years in fact. Sam leaving her devastated her and you can't expect her love for him to just disappear so quickly. I bet it wasn't even her idea to wait for him. Sam loves her too and maybe he did try to break it, but he couldn't. Sam just got selfish and kept her around. Leah, not knowing any better and only following her heart, stayed in the affair with him." He finished his little speech. He didn't want to change Jake's mind on anything, but there were always two sides to every story.

"I understand that, but she fell in love with me or so she said. I would think that her falling in love with me would've helped her…Healed her." Jake confessed with a sigh.

"I know she did fall in love with you, but just the thought of the imprint bond you have with Nessie held her back. She just did not want to invest too much only to be disappointed. However, the fact that she let you claim her, was her way of letting you know she was all yours. I think it just did not register in her head or heart yet. Sam was the only one she has ever been with and he's familiar. Also, she has no right to act all high and holy like she was doing nothing wrong. She's paying for it now though; she got caught. There are the pros and cons of the situation, but this isn't some story you're analyzing for a paper. " Emmett explained and stood up. Just because he was a joker didn't mean he wasn't smart.

Jake understood what his dear friend was saying, but he shook his head in defiance. "It doesn't matter. I'm through with her and told her as such. Emmett…I can't stand the sight of her right now. I mean it and the alpha side in me is a lot more stubborn."

"Just give her a chance to explain and talk. Don't be so quick to throw her away. I'm not saying to go to her now, but take some time and think about it okay?" Emmett placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I love Leah so much Em and the betrayal hurts…Alot. You have no idea the pain I am feeling. Not to mention the bond is pulsing crazily. I'll think about it."

"You know to yourself that you will never give up Leah no matter how angry you are at her." Emmett grinned.

Jake smiled weakly. "Maybe you're right. Thanks Em. Who knew you were so sentimental and wise."

"Well that just goes to show that looks are deceiving. Don't tell anyone though." Emmett and Jake laughed and the two of them headed back to the Cullen home.

Meanwhile back at Billy's, Leah has not moved since Jake left the house. She was cradled in her brother's arms, crying silently. She could not believe what just happened and she was devastated. She was warned about this by her brother and mother, but she never thought it would be this bad. Now she stood to lose _both_ Sam and Jake…Hell she already lost both. She cried even more in her brother's arms.

Seth held Leah close to him as she cried her heart out. She normally wouldn't do this in front of anyone, but what happened was too much for her to bear. He stayed silent and just let her cry because what he could he say? He was sure whatever he said would not help her.

Billy, Quil, and Embry were all silent as well. They were still in shock over what transpired and they felt helpless. They adored both Leah and Jake and also loved Sam too. The whole thing was messed up and they did not want to pick sides. It shouldn't even have to be about that anyway. They all understood Leah, Jake, and Sam's point of views, but the bottom line was, they were all wrong…Well mostly Leah and Sam. Jake already paid his due. Not able to see their pack sister so down anymore, Quil and Embry nodded to each other and Quil took the back of Billy's chair and wheeled him into his bedroom.

"What should we do Uncle Billy? I can't stand to hear Leah like this and I'm worried about Jake being out there in the mood he's in." Quil voiced out loud.

"I'm worried about him too Mr. Black. Should we go after him?" Embry asked.

"It's best that we leave Jacob alone for now son. He's not in a stable state right now and there's no telling what he will do. I'm worried too, but even though he's upset, I trust him to not do something crazy. Give him some time; he might come home here or he might go home in Forks. Either way, he will call. He did say so as such." Billy ended with his little comfort speech.

Quil sighed. "You're right; Jake will be fine. We'll be here when he calls anyway. I just hope he doesn't take too long. If he doesn't call by midnight, I'm going to look for him."

"Me too, but it's still far from midnight. He's got the rest of the day and I'm sure he won't have us worrying too much." Embry added.

"Right. Embry, could you go and check on Seth and Leah? I doubt Leah is in good shape to go home right now. I know Jacob told Seth to take her home, but do you think she should stay here? I would hate to have to ask her to leave." Billy wondered.

"Well to be quite frank and honest, even though it was not a command, Jake did tell Seth to take her home. He does not want to see her and he might come back here when he's calmed down. It won't be a good idea to have her here in case he does." Embry answered. It hurt him to say that, but it was the truth and Jake was his best friend. He would do anything to help him at the moment, no matter what it was.

"Right again." Billy sighed. "Quil could you help me get ready for bed, while Embry, you go and help Seth and Leah?"

"Sure thing Uncle." Quil replied as he went over to the dresser and pulled out his uncle's night clothes.

"No problem; I'll be back after I see to it they get home." Embry nodded at them and headed to the living room.

"Come on Lee; you've got to get up. Let's go home and get some rest." Seth said as he started to stand and pulled Leah up with him.

Leah just followed her brother, not registering what it was he said. Her mark on her neck was hurting like hell and so was the bond. She felt all of Jake's feelings and she collapsed against Seth. She was exhausted and Jake's feelings were taking a lot out of her. His feelings in addition to her own was too much so she passed out.

Seth caught Leah in his arms and tried to shake her awake. "Lee? Leah? Leah!"

Embry saw when Leah fell and Quil and Billy hurriedly came out to the living room.

Billy was not panicking because he already knew what was wrong. "She's okay Seth; she's just exhausted right now. Remember she can feel everything Jake is feeling and it was too much for her. Her energy is far spent, not to mention the mental turmoil she's going through as well."

Seth calmed his fast beating heart down at the words. "Good. I'll take her home by mom. It doesn't make any sense in keeping it from her because I'm sure Emily is finding out the truth now as we speak and the first person she'll go to is mom." He rolled his eyes then got serious. "I'm sorry about this guys. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen."

Embry, Quil. And Billy's eyes widened for what might be the umpteenth time that day.

"Wait a minute…You _knew_ about Leah and Sam?" Embry asked.

Seth nodded.

"You _knew_ about Leah and Sam and said nothing to Jake? You knew about the whole thing and knew how fucked up this situation was and said nothing?" Quil was in disbelief.

"Yes." Seth looked them straight in the eyes, not backing down. He did feel bad for Jake, but Leah came to him in confidence and he wanted to say something, but he would never break his sister's trust. "Look…Leah came to me in confidence and I was not betraying her trust. As much as I wanted to tell Jake, I couldn't. I did my best to warn her and help her, but you know how Leah is. Leah does what Leah wants and that's it."

"Right…but a little warning would've helped." Embry said.

"Yeah but you know you would not have been able to keep it from Jake so don't act like you would. If you were in my shoes, you'd understand where I'm coming from. Leah is my sister and Jake is my best friend too so I know my place which is to stay as far as I could from being in the middle of the drama. I was not going to get myself involved in their business. I did want to kick their asses for what they were doing to her. I got to Jake, but not Sam. However, that punch he received was enough for me. Besides, you saw how Jake was today." Seth reminded.

"Yeah, but he'll still kick your ass when he finds out you knew and said nothing. You better hope he is calm when he finds out. Better yet, you better tell him yourself and just confess. He'll probably be a little lenient." Quil announced.

"The last thing Jake needs right now is another bomb dropped on him. Besides, it's probably not that big of a deal if he found out I knew. What does it matter anyway? I did the best I could and if I had to do it all over again, I would. You know how close Leah and I are and no matter what, we'll always be family. Don't you ever forget that." Seth finished as he picked up his sister, cradled her to his chest, and left with those words lingering in Embry and Quil's ears.

"Here we go again. I get his side, but I'm going to still tell Jake. There's been enough secrets to last a lifetime." Quil said as he wheeled his uncle back into the bedroom to put him to bed.

"Just do what you've got to do Quil. I'm sure Jake will appreciate someone telling him the truth for once." Billy replied.

"I'll tell him with you, Quil cause Jake needs us both anyway. I hope he does not stay out too long." Embry added.

Billy sighed. "He'll be fine. Jake's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Quil and Embry nodded as they took care of Billy.

Meanwhile, Jared and Paul were escorting Sam home. His nose was bleeding and an eye was swollen. It looked like Jake caught both places at once. How he did that, they'll never know.

Paul was a mixture of emotions as he walked down the road. Sam was his best friend, but Jake was his brother-in-law and he came to love Leah like a sister as well. This whole thing sucked for him, but he was never one to hide how he was feeling from Sam and right now he was angry. When they got to the front his and Emily's house, he blew up.

"Sam…What the fuck were you thinking! Are you insane? Why'd you do it? Why? Why!" Paul asked in frustration. He believed Sam had to had know what this would cause if everything blew up. He had to had know the fallout would not have been good at all.

With a cloth to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding and a cloth filled with ice held to his eye, Sam paused and faced his best friend.

Jared was shocked at Paul's outburst. He thought Paul would immediately come to Sam's defense, but he guessed he thought wrong. Being the quietest of the group, he stayed so. His input would not help make things better anyway. Besides, he knew Paul would speak for the both of them.

"Answer me!" It was so close to sounding like the Third's command, but he would never stoop that low, even if someone made stupid ass mistakes like his friend in front of him.

Sam removed the cloths from his face. "Because I love her dammit!" He shouted back. He was not ashamed of how he felt or what he did. He was ashamed at how things came out because of his jealousy and pride. "Leah was my life! This whole imprinting bullshit wrecked everything! Do you think for one second that I would have let Leah go for anything? Huh? Huh!"

Paul faced Sam head on though, not flinching away from his outburst. Of course he knew the answer to that. Sam would've never let Leah go for anything. "I don't think so, but Sam, what you and Leah did was wrong! You always said you would never hurt Leah again or anyone else the way you hurt her, and you're doing it again! You've been sleeping with Leah for six months? Six! I mean come on…How long did you think you would've been able to hold on to her? You know how Leah is and eventually she would've left you anyway because you're not making _any_ fucking changes!"

Sam was the one who flinched though, because what Paul said was right. He really wasn't; However, he was not doing it on purpose that's for damn sure. He just thought he would have more time that's all. The time flew by so quickly and everything happened so fast. Walking in and finding Leah and Jacob in each other's arms was a huge bomb on him too. He had no problem with Jacob, but why did it have to be with him anyway? His pack brother and friend? That was a little too close to home. But then again, he would be a hypocrite because he imprinted on her cousin. Payback was a _bitch_ wasn't it? He sulked in shame and bowed his head.

He had to face reality and know that things were not in his favor anymore. His heart broke even more and tears gathered in his eyes. Not to mention the bond they had with Leah and Jake were pulsing and that added to their level of intensity in their feelings. He wondered if Paul realized that. "God…I've made a mess of things haven't I? I really did want to break the imprint in the beginning guys. That was my goal when I approached Leah that evening. I loved her more than anything then. But…Things have changed and now Emily owns a part of my heart and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm with her anyway and she wants to spend the rest of her life with me too. As long as she wants that and loves me…" He trailed off.

Paul and Jared listened silently. Paul was still fuming though, but with each word that came out of Sam's mouth, he calmed down slowly. He knew his friend like the back of his hand and he knew Sam was not a spiteful person. He knew Sam would never intentionally hurt the people he loved.

"You know how the imprint bond goes." Same raised his head, looked away, and continued. "It's the matter of finally saying goodbye to the Sam and Leah show is the problem. I've never realized how hard letting her go would make me feel. Leah and I have never had any closure or any talk about anything. Every time we confronted each other about what happened with Emily, we would end up shouting and wanting to rip each other's heads off. But in the next moment, we would end up kissing. That's when I knew everything I felt for her was still there."

Sam paused and turned back to face them. "I made the decision one evening to fight for her. I wanted to be the one to break the imprint and prove to everyone else that they were wrong. However, to no avail. I never did and instead of letting Leah go, I kept her in my back pocket." The tears in his eyes finally fell and they fell like a waterfall. All the hurt from when he first imprinted on Emily and the pain of leaving Leah, to what happened earlier in the day came pouring out. It was about time he let everything go and move on. He was sick and tired of all the baggage he carried and he wanted them gone. The bleeding from his nose slowed down and only a little was coming out now. Thank God they had accelerated healing. Ever since they merged, their healing was faster. However, since it was their alpha who hit him, the healing was taking a while.

Paul tried his best to not feel sorry for Sam, but he couldn't so he hugged Sam to him and let him cry. It would've been weird seeing a big man cry, but he figured Sam wouldn't have been a real man if he didn't.

Jared was surprised at the feeling in Sam's voice. He was surprised to hear him crying like that so he did the only thing he could. He joined the hug to help his friend. Even though Sam would feel better soon, there was still Leah and Jake to help too. He felt everything as well and he decided to go look for them the next day.

"Let it all out Sam. It's about fucking time anyway." Paul said in his weird way of consolation.

Unbeknownst to them, Emily heard everything and she was a bundle of nerves. She was angry, hurt, confused, and last but not least, jealous. She sat down on the couch to calm herself down and catch her breath. She never thought she would feel like this. But then again, Sam did it to Leah so what made her think he would never do it to her? She was naïve to think everything was perfect. She was blind in her love, albeit secret little goal to one-up Leah to see anything. Even though she did not know everything, what she heard was enough so she sat there waiting until Sam finally came inside.

When Sam was done, he pulled away and wiped the remaining residue of tears on his face. He smiled weakly at Paul. "Thanks."

Paul straightened up like the tough guy he was and nodded in response. Only his Rachel got to see his soft side.

"Well you know what the next move is don't you?" Jared asked as he spoke up for the first time since they left at Billy's.

Sam sighed. "You don't have to tell me twice. For right now, I just want to think and be alone. It's been a long and exhausting day."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'll be off. I'm going to go find Rachel and hope she does not know anything yet because she can be a real firecracker when it comes to her brother." Paul said.

"Yeah but she loves Leah too and have always wanted them to hook up so she will be torn either way." Jared retorted.

"You're right. Well she will hit something. I just hope it's not me." Paul chuckled. "I'll call you later Sam. You take care and think about what you did and how you're going to fix this."

"I'm off too. Kim and I have a date tonight. It'll be good to forget the events of today for a little while." Jared said.

"Right…Well you guys have a good evening and I'll call you later." Sam said as he walked inside.

Paul and Jared waved good-bye and left.

As soon as Sam walked into the house and saw Emily on the couch in tears, he froze. 'Not again. I can't deal with this right now.' He wondered if he should feign ignorance or just acknowledge what was said outside. It was the only explanation he could come up with for why she was upset. Not one for beating around the bush, Sam spoke.

"So I guess you heard what happened?" Sam asked from his frozen spot.

Emily stood up. "All I have to ask is why? Why Sam? How could you?" Her voice was normal, but shaky.

The imprint bond throbbed and he wanted to run over to her quickly, but he stayed where he was. He was going to be honest with her and if she did not like what he had to say, then that was her business. "Why? Because I love her Emily. It's as simple as that. Leah was my everything when we were together and because of this wolf stuff, she was taken away from me. You of all people was a key witness to our love because Leah told you about me all the time. It wasn't easy for me to leave her."

"Oh so you just thought of keeping her on the side for good measure? You just wanted to have your cake and eat it too. You knew how hurt Leah was when you two broke up. You did the same thing to her, what you are doing to me. God, this must have been how Leah felt." Truth be told, she was getting a taste of her own medicine. It was karma through and through.

Sam looked at her…_Really_ looked at her. He was stunned that she was only thinking about Leah, but he found that a little strange. "You know what? This is all your fault to begin with anyway."

Emily's eyes widened. "My fault!"

"Yes…Your fault! The imprinter is whatever the imprint _wants_ him to be. And newsflash…You wanted me! You're the one who had control over this and you controlled it alright." Sam went off. Emily had a choice and she made it. However, he knew blaming her for his issues wasn't the right thing. Nevertheless, what he was saying was the truth.

Emily didn't know what to say. Should she admit it and confess or should she deny it? Well the cat was already out of the bag. Her heart was breaking and she did feel bad for what she did, but she wanted to be happy too. "Fine! I admit it! I wanted you! I wanted you from the first time I heard about you. Fate was just on my side. But Sam…You've got to believe me when I say that I would've _never_ acted on those feelings. Please believe that." Emily said as her eyes filled with even more tears.

Sam looked at her hard and was not sure how to feel. As far as he knew, Emily has never lied to him before and why should she start now? It seemed like she had a confession to make. He wanted to hear her out.

Seeing he was making no move at all, Emily continued to speak. "I loved Leah like she was my sister. Hell…We were practically sisters and I would've given her the last pair of shoes I had if she needed it. It's just that Leah always had everything and I had nothing. But the thing is, she never, not once acted like she was better than me. She was so…So…So _perfect_. All her life, she was perfect. Everyone we knew and love worshipped her, even my own immediate family."

"So you were jealous?" Sam asked.

"Not really; I just…I just never had a lot of confidence in myself. I felt inferior to her…Low. I always felt like she was on this pedestal and I brought her down. I used to hear the whispers about me being the fly on the wall to Leah's group of friends. I was the ugly duckling." Emily whispered lastly. She admitted it and it felt good to get that out.

"Have you ever told Leah any of this?" Sam was curious as to if she told Leah or not. If they were really as close as they claimed to be.

Emily shook her head. "I couldn't because knowing Leah, she would've felt bad and then she would've beaten up anyone who ever said a bad word about me. I did not want to risk her ruining her rep for me."

"Oh so you figured you'd hurt her more instead by accepting the imprint and wanting me."

"Don't say it like that! When you imprinted on me, I felt good…Special. That was the first time in my life I've ever felt good about myself. You and Leah were together for years and even after you changed, you never imprinted on her, but you did on me. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was on top…Like there was someone who admired me more than her. In the heat of the moment, I acted on it. Then when I saw that you were falling for me, I held on because my feelings for you became real." Emily confessed. She loved Sam with all of her heart and she loved Leah too. Would she have done anything different if she was given the chance, she wouldn't. Why? Because she and Sam loved each other and from what she heard and gathered, Leah fell for Jake so in the end, everything worked out.

Sam was so damn confused. He did not know whether to feel sorry for her and just plain pissed off at her. Emily had low self-esteem so she boosted herself up by taking him from her so called "sister?" That was just self-fish on her part cause showed she loved herself more then anything else and she had no damn morals. "You're self-fish!"

Emily's body went rigid. "What?"

"I said you are self-fish. I get the self-esteem part, but you playing on the imprint bond, was all you and you did it because you are self-fish and was only thinking of yourself. Did you for one second, stop and think about what you were doing? Did Leah ever crossed your mind at all?" Sam said as his voice rose a little. Emily got caught and she was just playing the pity game, but he was not buying it.

Emily gritted her teeth and tried not to get angry, but she couldn't help it. "Look…We are not going to avoid the real issue here Sam. I will always love Leah, but I love you more. Let's not forget that Leah doesn't want you anymore; she loves Jacob. Isn't that right? Don't try to blame me for the mess you and Leah caused too." She stood her ground. Sam seemed to forget that her and Leah were cousins and the were alike in feistiness as well.

Sam growled; that did it. "Yeah well I'm sure knowing you'll always be second best to me is good to know huh?" He said as he stomped towards the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Emily remained in her position and a few seconds, then sat on the chair and cried her eyes out again. She knew she messed up and now she not only lost her cousin, but it looked like she might lose Sam too.

**AN: Well another chapter done! It took a lot out of me and I worked really hard on it so I could update as soon as I could. What did you guys think? Reviews are welcome. The more reviews I receive, the quicker the update. Twenty or more is the goal. Thank guys! ;) **


	12. The Reveals Part 2

**AN: It's been a while. I apologize for the late update. It's been very hectic in my life. Balancing a new job, dealing with the death of my maternal grandfather, trying to keep my mom from following him…You name it. To get my mind of off things for a little bit, I found myself writing and it totally helped. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and I hope I have not lost my readers. **

'**Thoughts'**

The next day, Leah found herself in bed, unable to move. Ever since Seth brought her home, she had not moved except to go to the bathroom and then she came right back to bed. She was still in her clothes from the day before. Her whole body, from the crown of her head, to the soles of her feet, was aching. She was in so much pain physically and her mental state added to it tenfold. She was barely able to eat; Seth had to force her to eat something to keep her strength up. She was laying on her side, facing the window. A shiny, silver-stuffed wolf was clutched to her chest. It was a gift Jake gave her; he told her it reminded him of her because of it's shiny coat. The eyes were also a bright silvery-gray color, the same exact shade of Leah's when in wolf mode. She clutched the wolf tightly, remembering where and when Jake gave it to her. His scent still lingered on it and she pulled it closer to her and inhaled it deeply.

Leah knew she messed up and she wondered how she would fix this. She kept replaying the scene in her head over and over again. Everything happened so fast and she wished she could've controlled the situation a little better. She wished she could've been able to make Jake understand everything that happened. She wished she could've been able to make Sam understand too. No matter what happened, she did not want Sam out of her life. She still loved him of course, but not the same way anymore. Besides, Sam would never leave Emily and she knew that now. She just wished she knew that sooner. But what is she going to do about Jake though? Jake was her life and she needed to make things right with him, but how? Jake could be so stubborn…'Just like me.' She thought as she smiled weakly and sighed.

Seth came into the bedroom to check his sister; he hated seeing her like this. When they got home last night, their mother took one look at Leah and knew what happened. She only called Billy to confirm it. She never rubbed it in or told Leah the 'I told you so' line; she just wrapped her in her arms and comforted her the best she could. Seth just stood there watching his sister; this was not her at all. Leah was always strong-minded, rebellious, and brave about getting her way. He was used to Leah getting right back up as soon as she was knocked down. He had enough of this so he sucked in a deep breath and marched over to the bed. When he got in front of her, he yanked the blanket off of her.

"Alright! Enough of this! Get up!" Seth said loudly as he pulled off yet another sheet.

Leah only shook her head.

"Come on Lee…Get up! There is just too much sulking going on and this is so not you. I hate seeing you like this."

"Why? It's what I deserve." Leah answered.

"No you don't. You made a mistake and now you're learning from it." Removing the covers did not even make Leah change her position so when he saw the stuffed wolf, he grinned mischievously. 'This will make her get up.' He snatched the stuffed wolf from her and Leah couldn't have gotten up fast enough.

"Hey! Give that back!" Leah shouted as she tried to take back one of her most priceless possessions.

"No! This is what made you get up eh? Now that I've got this guy, you are going to get your shit together Leah. You need to shower, comb your hair, and eat. After you've done all those things, then will you get this back." Seth said as he smiled at her innocently.

"You're not the boss of me and you're not mom or dad to bribe me! I just want my damn wolf back, lie down on my bed, and sulk for the rest of my life because I've lost the best man in the whole world." Leah cried out, forcing herself not to cry again.

"No! This is not the Leah I know. The Leah I know would not sulk and accept this so easily. The Leah I know would fight for what she wanted. She would fight until she couldn't fight anymore. She would never give up on the people she loves and she would fight until she took her last breath if she had to! So get your ass into gear and handle your business Leah cause I am sick and tired of seeing you like this!" Seth shouted with a slight growl. He hoped he made his point across. He loved his sister dearly, but she needed a firm talking to now and then and now was as good a time as any.

Leah looked at her brother in shock. Seth has never spoken to her like that before and she wondered where it came from. 'I guess this has affected him more than I thought.' Of course it did. Seth had to carry the burden of this secret for a while and she knew it killed him to not tell Jake and they were best friends. 'Have I ruined that friendship too?' She inhaled sharply and she knew her brother was right, but instead of replying, she turned her back on him, gathered a towel and some clothes, and walked out the bedroom toward the bathroom. "Hmph." She had a slight grin on her face the whole time while she walked, but she never turned around. She was so proud of him and whoever he ended up with would be lucky. As she walked toward the bathroom, she refused to acknowledged that her brother got to her.

Seth smiled at her retreating back and shook his head. He started making her bed and picked up all of her scattered belongings from off of the floor.

Jake walked into his father's house at the break of dawn. After his talk with Emmett, he felt a lot better and he couldn't thank him enough. After he apologized to Esme for his behavior, he left, phased, and went for a run. He ventured up north and also wrestled some more with the mountain lions just for the hell of it. He never killed them, but just messed with them a little. When he saw that it was getting close to the next day, he decided to head back. He would've gone home, but he felt like he owed his dead an apology for his actions and he also wanted to spend some time with him. Being with Billy always brought him comfort and joy. He headed straight to the kitchen and into the fridge and started pulling out left-overs from the day before.

"Jake?" Billy asked as he wheeled into the kitchen.

Jake paused. "Yes dad, its me. I hope I did not startle you."

"No. You're the only one besides Quil who has a key and he left a couple hours ago. I had a nap, but had him put me back in the chair and I was in the living room when I heard the door open."

"Oh." Jake piled a ton of food onto a plate, placed it into the microwave, gave it three minutes, then turned to face his dad. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Billy put up a hand. "There's no need to apologize son."

"Yes there is. I always told myself that I would never lose control like that in front of you. And what's worse is that you've seen nothing yet." Jake announced.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Oh is right." Jake chuckled.

"I don't know if I should be scared or proud." Billy admitted.

"You can be both." Jake grinned and then beamed when the microwave beeped. He grabbed his plate, sat on the table, and began eating.

"I think I'll settle for scared first because the way you were earlier was just whoa." Billy wheeled over to the table. "Jake slow down; you'll choke." He chuckled.

"Oops…Sorry." Jake forgot his dad was there for a moment. The food was so good. His dad made his famous macaroni casserole with chunks of ground beef, thick Prego sauce, and melted cheddar cheese. "Delicious!"

"I knew you would be hungry when you came home." Billy got serious. "Son…Are you alright?"

Jake sighed. "I won't be alright until I get the love of my life back."

"I know son and I'm sorry about what happened."

"What are you sorry for? You did not do anything." Jake asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah but it's not easy seeing your child in pain. Jake…You were so angry and hurt to the point where I almost couldn't recognize you." Billy said quietly.

"I'm truly sorry about that dad. You know how I am already anyway. If someone hurt you, I'd probably react worse." Jake laughed.

"I hope to God that doesn't happen." Billy paused. "Have you given any thought as to what you're going to do?"

"I had a great conversation with Emmett and he helped me see some points from Leah's side, but that still doesn't make what she did right. I'm not going to be anyone's _second_ choice and I'm not going to trail behind anyone either. I did the best I could and for what?" Jake asked firmly. "For what? Look where it got me. This is way worse than what happened with Bella, even though I wasn't all that serious about her."

"I know son, but you can't let your emotions take control of you. You've got to be rational and not do things on impulse; you might regret it. Speaking of Bella, I'm so glad to hear you say that. You have _no _idea how much relief I got from that statement." Billy confessed.

"I only pursued Bella to piss uptight, self-righteous Edward off and boy was it worth it." Jake laughed in remembrance of all the stupid things he did. "On a serious note, I do love Leah and I have thought about retracting the claim…" He trailed off.

Billy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I decided not to. I realized that I'd be even more miserable if I let her go and she ended up with someone else. I love her with all of my heart and soul, but I just can't get past her sleeping with that …That…I don't even know which word to choose. I've got so many. Shit!" Just thinking about Leah and Sam made Jake's blood boil. The alpha in him hated knowing it's mate was touched by another wolf, a lower-ranked one at that.

"Language Jacob." Billy said sternly.

"Sorry." Jake said sheepishly.

"Look…I know the wolf in you is angry and wants to tear Sam apart, but you've got to remember that there is a human side to you too. _You_ are the one who controls your wolf and your feelings. _You_ control your actions. _You _lead the wolf, not the wolf lead you. Remember that." Billy advised.

"Right." Jake confirmed.

"And I also know you can be real stubborn when you want to be." Billy shook his head and smiled weakly. "Just like your mother."

"Mom was stubborn?"

"Like a mule. You not only look like her, but you act like her too. You have so many of her characteristics that it scares me sometimes. You wear your feelings on your sleeve just like her. You put others before yourself too and you're so passionate about the people you love and are fiercely protective. Yep…Just like your mother and I couldn't be any more proud. I know you will do the right thing son." Billy gave his son a pat on his shoulder.

Jake nodded, his mouth still full of food.

"Oh and I know Leah is stubborn too so one of you _must_ give in." Billy chuckled. "This will be quite interesting to watch. No wonder the chemistry between you too is explosive. You both have so many things in common." He began wheeling himself to his bedroom and chuckled again. "Interesting indeed. Don't forget to clean up after yourself."

Jake's mouth hung wide open at his father's words, processing what he said. His dad was a lot more observant than he thought. He smiled, feeling better than when he walked in. "Love you dad." He shouted at his retreating back.

"Love you too." Billy responded.

Sam woke up in bed alone and it hit him that he was in the guess bedroom. The events from yesterday and last night replayed in his mind. The imprint bond throbbed and was pulling him towards Emily, but he refused to move…At least not yet. He really did love Emily. Hell she was his world, but he would never forget Leah or the love they still shared. Leah would always have a piece of his heart, whether she liked it or not and Emily would just have to accept it.

He glanced at his cell phone, tempted to pick it up and dial Leah's number. His hand reached out and his fingers started to dial, but at the last second, he hung up. 'What if she's with Jacob?' Jacob…What is he going to do about him? He loved Jacob like a little brother and wanted him happy, but with Leah? His Leelee? 'Isn't there some kind of guy code that a friend is not supposed to be with their friends' exes?' Sam sighed and flashes of Jacob and Leah in each other's arms the day before flickered through his mind. They looked so happy and he did not know how to handle Leah being happy with someone else. He knew it wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it. That was just something he had to get over and soon or else he would lose Leah _and_ Jacob.

Sam stood up, pulled on some boxers and left the bedroom in search of the bathroom. He found it was unusually quiet. Emily was normally up around this time, cooking in the kitchen and soft music would be playing in the background. He missed that already and he looked toward their bedroom door and wanted to go to her badly, but he needed time. In fact, the both of them needed time. After he freshened himself, he proceeded to the kitchen and went about making breakfast. Him and Emily may be mad at each other now, but that would never stop him from doing anything for her. Sam began making scrambled eggs, hash browns, buttermilk pancakes, sausages, and bacon. The kitchen smelled awesome and after everything was prepared he ate his share and then put a plate aside for Emily. That would surely bring a smile to her pretty face. He cleaned up the kitchen by wiping the counters and washing the dishes, then got ready for work and left for the day.

Later that evening, Jake returned home to his place in Forks. The garage had a total of twenty cars so the garage was very busy. He was grateful for the work so he could take his mind off Leah and his other issues. Before he could even sit on the couch to take off his shoes, his nose caught a scent and his ears twitched. Quil and Embry were outside the door.

"I would know those scents anywhere! It's open so come on in!" Jake called out.

"Jake!" Embry bellowed out loudly at his best friend. It felt like days since he's seen him because he was accustomed to seeing and talking to Jake all day, every day.

Jake grinned. "Hey guys."

"What's up cuz?" Quil fist bumped Jake and sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm good. I worked very hard today and I got hit on by every female customer. It was crazy!" Jake answered.

"I hope you at least took one of their offers." Embry said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I hope you took a number." Quil added.

"What for? I got…" Jake paused.

"You got what? What were you going to say?" Embry prompted.

"I know you're not talking about Leah. You broke up with her remember?" Quil reminded.

Jake growled lightly. "Yes I know."

"So why didn't you hook up with one of the girls?" Embry could not help but to tease him. Jake ended things with Leah so abruptly and he felt like he deserved a little torment. It was one thing to tell a girlfriend not to touch you, but it was another to break things off with her because of anger.

Quil kept quiet, waiting for Jake's answer.

"I don't want any other girl, I want…" Jake stopped again.

"Who do you want Jake?" Quil asked playfully.

Jake growled and went into the kitchen. "I don't have to answer you anyway."

"We know who you want so there's no need to say anything. Your face is guilty as hell. I hope you came to your senses and are going to look for her today." Quil admonished.

Jake growled again and whirled on him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"So you're still angry. Why am I not surprised?" Embry sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Well I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. We came to tell you that Seth knew."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Exactly what I said. Your admirer or should I say, "protégé" knew all along about what Leah's been doing. Not that I'm being a snitch, but I'm tired of secrets coming out and our lives being blown apart because of stupid decisions being made." Embry said, unflinching. He was as serious as a heart attack. What his brothers and sister did was their business, however, when it came to things that affected him, he was going to damn sure get to the bottom of things. He sure as hell did not want another confrontation like what happened before to happen again.

Jake would be lying if he said he wasn't pissed, but damn. "Seth? Seth of all people? Out of anyone to keep things from me, he would be the last person I'd expect." Jake said with a growl as he pounded his left fist into his right palm. "Seth tells me everything and I do the same with him, so why? Seth knows me better enough to know I'd be pissed."

"Well before you get your boxers in a twist, Seth has his reasons. Before you go all ballistic and look for him, you better sit and think from his point of view." Quil added.

"To hell with his point of view! This is my life we're talking about, not only his and Leah's! This is pure bullshit!" Jake shouted and he started to pace. The alpha in him angry and wanted to tear something apart.

"Dammit Jake! You're asking him to choose between you and his sister. How would you feel if you had to do the same thing for Rachel?" Quil said firmly. Jake needed a firm talking to sometimes. His head was a s hard as steel when he wanted to be.

Jake paused. Ever since Rachel came back, they have gotten very close and he would do anything for her. She was the reason why he was able to leave the rez and go to college to get his degree. Not that he wanted to leave his dad, but she was the motivator and pushed him to follow his dreams and for that he was so grateful. "Fine! But that does not mean I like it!"

"Come on Jake…Seth adores you, but he adores Leah too. Knowing Seth, he hasn't been easy on her trust me. He was so quiet yesterday and let you do your thing. You think if he was deliberately keeping this from you to hurt you, he would've just stood there and did nothing? Psh…He would've jumped right in when you were on ragging on Leah." Quil said.

Jake looked at his two best friends and sighed. He was outnumbered. Deep down, he knew they were right, but he was very stubborn and the alpha in him hated losing. He remembered his father's words. "You're right. When I see Seth, I won't bite his head off. But I still owe him for jumping me when he found Leah and I together." He cracked a grin.

"Hey…if that was my sister, I would've done the same thing." Embry chuckled.

"You forgot the ass-whopping you gave Paul when he told you he imprinted on Rachel?" Quil reminded.

Jake laughed. "Yeah and boy did I feel good afterwards. I've wanted to beat his ass for a while and him imprinting on Rachel gave me a good reason." He turned serious. "You guys know I would do anything for you and the others right?"

Quil and Embry nodded.

"I just hate secrets. They have a way of coming out at the wrong time and ruining everything. I love that girl so much and…It's hard not being with her. This bond is killing me, but I'm still standing. I just need some time. Is that too much to ask?" Jake's voice was melancholy.

"No Jake…Not at all. Take all the time you need, but still don't take too much time okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll be heading out for patrol now. If you need us just call, better yet, howl." Quil grinned.

"See you guys later and be careful." Jake waved as Quil and Embry left.

After the door closed, he locked it, and went into his workout room. He needed to let out some more steam and to figure out way to get Leah back. He understood her side, but still…He felt he was at least owed a little courtesy. He couldn't forget about the imprint either. That was Leah's biggest obstacle and he knew he needed to break it if he wanted to make Leah sincerely and truly happy. He put on his boxing gloves and went to work.

**AN: Finally another chapter done! Took a break from the angst and wanted Jake, Leah, and Sam to have a little time apart from each other. All of them needed to think and needed to hear some words from their friends and fam, especially Jake and Leah. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update as fast as I can. **


	13. The Talks

**AN: Well most of you guys know from the author's note in my other story that I have had two deaths on my maternal side of the family, two weeks apart, and one day after the first burial. So much has been going on and frankly, I forgot where I was going with the rest of this story. My mind was suddenly blank. So I came up with new ideas and I hope they turn out okay. I hope I still have my faithful readers out there. Thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

Seth found himself leaving the house after Leah went in the bathroom. He needed some fresh air and a break from the drama concerning his sister. He loved his sister dearly, but her issues left him drained at times and he needed to get away for a little bit. He did not know where he was heading exactly, but when he caught himself, he saw that he was at Jake's doorstep. He could feel a little of the feelings through the bond they shared so he figured that was what led him there.

He did not even bother to turn around because he knew Jake could already smell him so he sucked in a deep breath and knocked. He didn't even finish knocking when Jake opened the door, leaving Seth's closed fist in mid air.

Jake smelled Seth before he even came to stand in front of his door. He growled lightly, remembering his betrayal, but this was Seth and Quil and Embry were right. He just had to remember their words so he wouldn't lose it.

"Hey Jake." Seth greeted quietly.

"Seth." Jake replied.

"May I come in?" Seth asked.

"I don't know…Should you?" Jake retorted.

Seth sighed, not having the energy or the time to deal with this shit. "I'm just going to make this short then." Seth's voice was firm; he did not come there to play the blame game. He was tired, hungry, and just damn out of patience and if Jacob wanted a fight, he would just have to fight with himself. "It seems like Quil and Embry beat me to the punch, but it's all good and I don't care. I just came to tell you that yes I did know about what was going on and I tried my best to talk to Leah, but got nowhere. I'm sorry you got hurt, but my sister was hurt too and if I had to do it all over again…" Seth's face was serious. "I would…End of story."

The alpha in Jacob wanted to teach this lower-ranked wolf a lesson, but that was not who he was. He was a friend and brother first before he was a wolf. He understood why he did it, but he did not have to like it. "Come in." He said and walked over to the couch and sat down without a backwards glance.

Seth walked in and closed the door. He sat down on one of the loveseats across from Jake. "Look Jake…I know you're hurting and I'm sorry, but it was out of my hands. I'm not making any excuses, but I'm just telling it like it is. This is my sister we're talking about and my loyalty is to her first and foremost. That's just the way it goes."

"Yeah I know, but damn Seth a little warning could've been nice or at least a fucking clue!" Jake stood up, annoyed at Seth's words. "A part of me doesn't give a fuck about your loyalty because _I_ was the one being played for a fool. Not to mention you almost beat the crap out of me when you found us in bed at Quil's! Do you really think I would've claimed Leah if I wasn't sure about her? That _alone_ should've told you as such! But no! You still kept your mouth shut at my fucking expense!"

Seth flinched and the wolf in him whimpered at it's alpha's words, but wolves in nature were stubborn and he was just like his sister anyway so he spoke back with as much power in his voice too. "Let's not forget _Jacob_ that you're still _imprinted_ to fucking Renesmee! For you to have two different bonds to two different females is a bit a much don't you think?" Seth said candidly.

"Renesmee has no relevance to this at all! I've already said to you and the others, especially _Leah_, the deal with Nessie and I. Guess what? She still wanted me anyway! I owe you no damn explanation either, but because you're one of my best friends, I told you. I respect you and acted out of courtesy. The same should've been done to me dammit!" Jake replied.

Seth sighed. Them fighting was getting them nowhere and he loved Jake and his friendship. He backed down too cause the more he angered Jake, the more aggressive he would become and he did not want his ass handed back to him. Besides, Jake had a point as well. "Jake…I'm sorry okay? I never meant for you to get hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt. When you found out the truth, I let you handle Leah in your own way. If I didn't care about you at all, I would've jumped right in and stopped you. However, I didn't and you ragged on my sister and left her in tears. And trust me, a small part of me felt she deserved it." He said with the smallest hint of a smile.

Jake paused in thought. Seth was right in saying he never interfered so he was going to cut him some slack this time. "Hm…that's all I wanted form you bro. I just wanted a sorry and an explanation as to why. At least _if _there is going to be a next time or you think there is something I should know, handle things a little differently. I'm not telling you to betray your sister, but just say something, anything."

"Hm…I will have to think about it because betraying my sister's confidence is like setting my house on fire. But I am glad at the way you handled things though Jake. My sister needed a wake up call and she wasn't listening to anything I was telling her. I hate that she's hurting though and I hope you won't let your anger cloud your judgment and you throw away the best thing that has happened to you." Seth said in encouragement.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that advice a million times and I just need some time. The same way how it's hard on Leah, it's hard on me too cause I have to deal with Sam as well." Jake reminded. He hated this situation and just wished he could make it all go away with just the snap of his fingers.

"Oh." Seth forgot all about Sam for little while there. "Yeah there is Sam. I never had a problem with him, but I know he's wrong as well. Just give him a chance to explain."

"How can I when I feel like punishing him for being my female. Just the thought of him touching her is enough to drive me wild. I feel so betrayed and the alpha in me wants to kill someone. Like I said, I need some time." Jake said. He loved Sam; Sam was his mentor and so much more. He just…Ugh…hated the thought of him and Leah together. They were the past, no more, _finished_. Sam was Leah's past and he was Leah's present _and_ future. Sam would just have to learn to deal with it.

"Yeah I get that, but don't let too much time pass though. So many things can happen and you need to act fast."

"Yeah I get it. You know how much I love your right?" Jake asked, surprising him with his question.

"Yes I do and I love you too. Once again, I'm sorry about everything and I will try my best to help you out alright? I am rooting for you and Leah you know. I know you can make her happy." Seth said with a smile.

"That's good to know." Jake smiled back.

"I'm heading out; need to go buy a few things from the store. So we're good?" Seth asked.

"Of course. Thanks for coming over buddy." Jake stuck his hand out for their fist bump.

"No problem. I'll catch up with you later." Seth fist bumped him and left.

It was a little after six when Sam came home and he found the table decorated with a hot plate of food, a big glass of juice, and a huge slice of cake for dessert. He smiled at the welcoming sight, but when he looked around, Emily wasn't anywhere to be found. He took a deep breath and caught her scent and the imprint bond throbbed in need of her. Emily was around somewhere. He looked at the table again. He guessed this was payback for him leaving her breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen. Since she did not come to greet him, he figured she was not ready to speak to him yet. He set his briefcase down at the door, took off his shoes, jacket and loosened his tie. He went right over to the table and sat down to eat.

However, he was wrong. Emily came out of their bedroom and she looked tired. Tired as in emotionally exhausted. Her hair was freshly combed and pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed homey, casually, but there were bags under her eyes and Sam could tell she was crying again.

Emily's heart was torn. She loved Sam with everything in her, but until he could resolve his issues with Jake and Leah, she did not want to reconcile with him just yet. She felt that when they reconcile, they needed to make a clean start. She wanted no more baggage to carry around in their relationship. She did some thinking and she knew she needed to have a talk with Leah as well. She owed it to her and she was mad that it took Sam not getting over her, to realize that. She came forward and sat on the chair opposite Sam and folded her hands in her lap and looked down, trying to find the right words to say.

Sam continued eating, waiting for Emily to speak when she was ready. This is something he was kind of dreading and he wished he had more time to think. However, the sooner the better and they could all just move on with their lives. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Emily finally spoke.

"Sam…" Emily's voice was soft. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted to have a civil conversation about this.

Sam stopped eating and gave his imprint his undivided attention. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking and I wanted to let you know that I still love you." Emily started.

Sam blew out a breath he did not know he was holding in relief. The imprint bond hummed in excitement at the news.

Emily continued. "I love you and still want to be with you, but…"

Sam waited with anticipation.

"I need you to handle your issues with Leah and Jacob first. Finding out about that affair broke my heart and I finally understand what Leah felt like back then. I love Leah and I love you and I realized that I never took the time out to really think about what you and Leah went through when you imprinted on me. I was so happy and caught up in the moment of you and I and the bond we share that I never stopped to think about the consequences of our actions or the results of me and Leah's relationship." Emily paused, feeling a little relief in finally getting out some of her thoughts and she had to admit that it felt good.

Sam started to speak, but Emily put up a hand and stopped him. "Let me finish please."

"I also realized that I have to accept the connection you and Leah have as well. I shouldn't have expected your love for her to just disappear after you imprinted on me. I don't know what I was thinking feeling that way. It is kind of hard to know your fiancé still loves his ex, but what should I have thought? I should've known better because you two have been together for so long and a connection like that doesn't just die so suddenly. I'm sorry if I ever gave you a hard time and acted controlling, jealous, or paranoid. I know better now and I will wait." Emily finished with her speech in tears. She really loved Sam and Leah and if he decided he wanted to be with her and would fight for her, she would let him go. She was tired of the run around and the drama. It was getting to be a little too much and she really wanted her sister back too. Leah was really her only, true friend. Sure she had Kim and the others, but none of them could ever compare to her cousin.

Sam was in shock at his imprint's words. He was so shocked that he stopped eating and pushed his plate away, not feeling hungry anymore. This was the last thing he expected to come home to after work. His heart was filled with so much love for his imprint at the moment and he couldn't have loved her more. She was right in saying he needed to deal with Leah and Jacob first before he and Emily could move forward. He took both of her hands in his.

"Oh honey…I really don't know what to say except that I do love you. I know it must've been hard for you to say those words." Sam sighed. "It is true that I still love Leah and the fact of the matter is, I will _never_ forget her or the bond I have with her. I know it will take some time, but we can move past this. I want to apologize to you too."

Emily blinked in astonishment. "Apologize? What for?"

"Well for starters, I called you selfish when you really weren't. I am the selfish one. I wanted to be with you and still have Leah on the side." Sam said.

"Oh."

"Yeah…Oh. I know the imprint bond happened for a reason. I know that now and I am willing to find out. I know this may be a bit much, but I just need a little time. I need time to adjust to being without Leah and her being without me. I'm glad you understand my feelings for Leah. I know it's a lot to ask and it's complicated, but I promise to work this out. Our bond is for life and as long as you want to be with me, then I'm not going anywhere." Sam smiled sweetly and gave her hands a squeeze.

"As long as we have an understanding about where we stand now." Emily confirmed and smiled back. She was relieved to get these words off her chest and she could breathe better now. She stood up and started to clear the table. "So how was work?"

Sam smiled and began to help her and then proceeded to tell her all about his day.

Seth came home to a nice surprise.

Leah came out of her bedroom, dressed to kill. Her clothes consisted of a black tank top with the words "Baddest Bitch" written in gold, a short, black skirt that stopped at mid-thighs with gold trimmings, and she topped off the outfit with gold, five-inch high heels. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail with curls at the end and her face was lightly covered in make-up. She was on a mission to get her man back and she hoped her outfit would help her in her quest. She threw on some perfume, did a breath check and she was ready to go. Her brother was right in telling her she was a fighter and never gave up. Damn she loved that guy and hoped he would continue to be there for her.

Speaking of said guy, as soon as Seth saw his sister, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He looked her up and down from head to toe and whistled. "Damn Lee! You look wow! Do a little twirl for me." He asked jokingly.

And Leah did do a twirl and strutted her stuff like she was modeling on a runway.

"Damn! When Jake sees you, he's going to jump you at once." Seth said with a chuckle.

"That's what I'm hoping." Leah said as she checked herself in the living room mirror once more. "Before I go to his place, I'm going over to Sam's first."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah…I think Sam and I need to clear the air before Jake and I clear the air. I owe it to Jake." Leah explained.

"Oh? You really think Sam would be able to concentrate with you dressed like that?" Seth was serious. The effect Leah had on Sam was ridiculously insane.

"Well I just want Sam to see exactly what he gave up and will never be getting _ever_ again." Leah said with fire in her eyes.

"Hmmm…." Seth said in thought. He wondered if he should tell her about his visit with Jake but decided not to do so.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Nothing…If that's what you want to do, then go ahead. I hope it doesn't backfire on you. You know how Sam is with you and I wonder how far you're going to get with him in your conversation." Seth explained in concern.

"I'll be fine. In fact, even if Emily is there, it'll be even better. I don't have anything to say to her though and maybe with her there in close range, he'll behave himself." Leah said in mocked annoyance. "This body belongs to and is reserved for Jake."

"Well good luck with that force field of Sam. He can be as stubborn as Jake too. Stubbornness runs in this pack for damn sure." Seth chuckled.

Leah came over and gave her brother a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being there bro. I wouldn't have been able to come to my senses without you."

Seth growled lightly and nuzzled his face with hers wolfishly in affection. "You damn right!"

Leah growled back and returned the affections the same way. "Love you bro."

"Love you too! Now get out of here and fix your messes. You have your work cut out for you. I won't be surprised if you don't come back tonight. By the way, I put the light on at your place for you in case you "happen" to go there tonight." Seth smirked.

"Thanks bro!" Leah grabbed a coat off the rack and left in excitement. As soon as she got to Sam's place, she took off her coat and threw it in the car.

Little did Leah know, Jake was on his way over to Sam's as well and as soon as he caught her scent, he growled in anger. 'Seriously? I decide to go talk to Sam to mend things and she's here?'

Leah reached the front door and rang the doorbell. All of a sudden she felt the Alpha bond drum heavily, but she shrugged it off. She also scented a certain smell, a smell that screamed Jake. However, she thought she was imagining things. Maybe she was just too excited at the thought of seeing Jake after this. She shrugged off her thoughts againa nd focused on the door in front of her. She wanted to get this visit with Sam over with and go over to Jake's.

Jake pulled up in front of the Uley's residence. He got out of the car and gave Leah a once-over. He growled appreciatively at the sight. His Alpha Female was stunning and he wanted to go to her and hold her in his arms tightly and never let her go. The alpha bond throbbed in need as he gazed at the love of his life.

Sam smelled her from afar and raced over to the door. A soon as he opened it, he pulled Leah into his arms. "Leelee…"

That alone set Jake off.

Leah heard him before she could do anything else and she froze, not believing this was how Jake would see her. She was not imagining things after all.

**AN: Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. How did you think the talk with Jake and Seth went? Emily and Sam? Just when things was going to start to look up, Jake catches Leah in Sam's arms. What's a girl to do? Lol! Review! **


	14. The Talks Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but wish I had my own Jacob Black. (Sighs)**

**AN: There's a little surprise appearance in this chapter. Readers have asked me from previous chapters if this character would make an appearance and I think it's time this person did. This character is of age too which is 21. Don't forget the characters are older in this story. So on to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Nessie arrived home at her apartment with the love of her life, Peter. Of course he didn't know she loved him yet, but that was what he was. They just came from one of the most beautiful dates he has ever taken her on. She was on cloud nine and she had no doubt in her heart that she loved Peter. They had so much in common, being that they were both vampire hybrids. It felt wonderful to be with someone who was just like her.

She stood in front of her door and faced Peter. "Thank you for a wonderful night…Again Peter."

"You're welcome…Renesmee." Peter said. He was so fortunate enough to have met her and he considered himself the luckiest guy in the world. He was so glad he went to the same car dealership she was at that day. The first thing he noticed was her scent and it immediately enticed him. He knew she wasn't entirely human. Then he noticed her chestnut brown, wavy hair, her gorgeous green eyes and her small pink lips. She also had a body like Megan fox. Yeah he watched a little bit of television now and then. He approached her with the manners of a well-groomed man, asked her out, and they hit it off at once.

Renesmee appraised her love from head to toe. Peter was a handsome young man. His hair was as black as a raven, but his eyes were as blue as the ocean. They were the prettiest eyes Renesmee has ever seen. He had a body that most men would kill to have. He was well-mannered and sometimes he reminded her of her father with his old-fashioned way of dating. When her father met him, he approved instantly. She shook herself out of her daze.

"It's still a little early so would you like to come up for a warm cup of tea?" Nessie asked. Surprisingly, they both preferred human food to blood, which came as a surprise to her family and his as well. Sure they would hunt occasionally to quench their thirst, but human food sustained them better. Besides, they did not have to go in the woods to search for food when they could just look in their refrigerator at home or go to a fast food restaurant.

Peter smiled at her with so much love. "I would love to."

Nessie smiled and unlocked the door and they both went in.

Meanwhile Jake was seething at the sight in front of him. "What the fuck is going on here?" His voice boomed throughout the yard.

Leah and Sam froze and Leah's body shook with fright, nervousness, anger, love, everything rolled into one. This was not how she visualized her and Jake reuniting.

Sam held Leah tight in his arms, trying to soothe her. He knew this was not supposed to happen.

"Somebody better answer me dammit!" Jake shouted, getting ready to march over to the door and yank Leah out of Sam's arms.

Leah took a deep breath to regain her composure, then let Sam go, and moved away. They exchanged a look, then she turned to face Jake.

"Jake…Please…I was on my way to see you. I swear…Just please let me explain." Leah pleaded, her voice almost close to a whisper.

"Explain what? Explain why I find you in Sam's arms after knowing the truth? What? What Leah?" Jake was furious and even though he felt she should explain, all the pain, hurt, and just random flashes of Sam touching his female made his blood boil.

"Jacob!" Leah had had enough. Yes she was wrong and she hurt him, but dammit she wasn't going to be his target anymore. It was about time she made him listen to her. "I am _your_ Alpha Female and I deserve to be treated with respect. When I asked you to give me a chance to explain, you better damn well give me one Jacob Emmanuel Black!" Leah finished with a slight growl. She would never give her alpha a full-blown growl because she respected him too much, but her patience just about ran out.

Jake's eyes widened and the alpha in him growled in response to it's female, but he stayed quiet. He was actually impressed; he almost forgot the backbone Leah had.

Sam smiled softly at Leah's rant. Leah was always feisty and this was the Leah he knew and loved. She stood up to anybody who gave her any lip. "Go Leelee."

"Shut up Sam!" Jake shouted.

Emily was inside in the kitchen and heard all the commotion. A part of her wanted to go to Sam, but she remembered their deal. Leah being there only made her want to stay where she was even more. She wanted to speak to Leah though and she hoped Leah would give her a chance, give them a chance to finally get some closure.

Leah took a deep breath. "Jake…My Alpha…Please just give me a few minutes. I promise I will be right with you; I just need to talk to Sam."

Jake shook his head. "No." His voice was as hard as steel.

"Jake _please_…If you love me at all, you will grant me this one request. I promise you will have my undivided attention as soon as I'm done." Leah pleaded one last time. She really needed to speak with Sam first. She owed it to herself to get the closure she needed to move on without any baggage, drama, or lingering feelings.

Jake could be as stubborn as his alter-ego, but hearing the plea in Leah's words, he sighed and gave in. He loved Leah with all his mind, body, heart, and soul. He couldn't deny her anything. "Fine…" He growled and briefly glanced at Sam. "You and I will definitely talk soon." He looked at Leah. "You have ten minutes and if you're not at my place seven minutes later, there will be hell to pay." He growled out, turned his back, and left in the rabbit. The rabbit peeled out of there, leaving dust and gravel in the air.

Leah turned to Sam. "Thanks for staying quiet because he would've just gotten more angry."

"I know how Jacob is by now so there's no need to thank me. Anyway…we have seventeen minutes in all so come on in and have a seat at the table." Sam gestured as he walked inside.

Emily, having heard everything, already made her way to her bedroom to give Sam and Leah their privacy. She wanted so badly to be there, but she did not want to risk any chance of a reconciliation between her and Leah. She would bide her time and wait. She owed it to Sam and Leah to have this one moment of clarity and closure.

Sam quickly brought over two mugs of coffee, one with milk and sugar for Leah and the other black and decaf for him.

"Thanks." Leah said as she sipped her coffee.

"Before you begin, I would like to start by saying I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Leah…" Sam looked away then back at her. "I really did try to break the imprint…I did…I did the best I could." His voice was smooth, soft, just the way she remembered it when they first met.

Leah grabbed a hold of his left hand and entwined their fingers. " I know you did. Sam look…You've put me through hell and back. At one point, I was not even sure I could forgive you. The only reason I agreed to your request that night in the cave was because of how strongly I felt about you. You have _no_ idea the hope I had in my heart when you came to me. I really thought we had a second chance."

"And we did…We did Leah." Sam said strongly, interrupting her. "Do you really think this wasn't hard for me? You were my first _everything_ and I wasn't going to you up so easily. You were all I had and we were planning to start our life together." He sighed. "But this pull…This bond was just too strong and I wasn't strong enough to break it."

"No you weren't and that should've been our first sign. We're not going to talk about the past because that's what it is…The _past_. What's done is done and nothing you or I say will change that. Besides, I wouldn't have been with Jake if none of this happened." Leah admitted with a soft smile and her heart wanted to burst with happiness. The alpha bond throbbed and she couldn't wait to meet him.

Sam wanted to gag at the love-struck look on Leah's face at the mention of Jacob. He didn't have a problem with him and wanted Leah to be happy, but Jacob…_Jacob_? First of all, he was younger than her and he was violating the brother code. However, he couldn't be a hypocrite because Emily was Leah's cousin. "Yes…Jacob…" He trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"Yes Jake is the best and I love him. He's mine as much as Emily is yours." Leah found that easy to say. "Please be happy for me, Sam. Despite it all, I want you happy too and Emily does that for you. I realized that in order for us to truly be happy, we need to let each other go. You'll _always_ be my first love and I will never forget you. Hell I can't because we're in the same pack. But we've got to officially move on and get on with our lives." Leah finished with a soft smile.

"I want you happy too and the Alpha bond is equivalent to an Imprint bond so I can't argue with that." Sam smiled weakly.

Leah looked at her watch, then stood up. She had ten more minutes, three with Sam and seven to get to Jake's place. "This is not the end, but only the beginning. I rather have you in my life as a pack brother and friend, than nothing at all."

"I agree." Sam paused. "I love you Leelee."

Leah smiled softly. "I love you too."

"I have one last request." Sam asked. He hoped it would be granted and Emily wasn't eavesdropping.

"And that is?" Leah prompted.

"One last kiss." Sam answered.

Leah glanced around, looking to see if anyone was around or close by. She was apprehensive at first, but relented. "Okay."

Sam and Leah moved towards one another, slowly. Their lips grazed each other's at first, then it became strong. The kiss was full of all the love they shared, their past, their everything. Leah pulled back before they got too carried away. Seth was right in Sam being under Leah's spell.

"Thank you." Sam said as he gazed into her eyes. It was like he was painting a picture of her in his head and putting it in the far reaches of his mind. He took all of their memories and locked them in treasure chest. He knew whenever he needed to or felt like it, he could always go in there. His heart felt liberated…Free and he was looking forward to how things were going to be from now on.

Leah herself felt wonderful; this closure was long overdue for them. She could finally be with Jake without feeling guilty or on edge. She didn't have to wash herself anymore before he came over. Wait…She was getting over herself a little bit. She had to wash her face and mouth one last time before she got to Jake's. She walked over to the door, not bothering to look back. "Talk to you later Sam. Got an alpha to meet."

Sam shook his head quickly. "Good luck…You'll need it." He whispered the last words, but he knew she heard him. When Jacob was angry, he was a force to be reckoned with. However, if anybody could get through to him, it was Leah and she was his Alpha Female.

Leah raced over to her car and got in. She was so glad she carried a mini toothbrush kit so she freshened up and sprayed one of her favorite perfumes on her. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, did a breath check, turned on the ignition, and drove off fast, making the tires screech in their wake.

Sam cleared the table. "Emily…You can come out now."

Emily sighed…Busted. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she was curious. Who wouldn't eavesdrop anyway if another girl or guy was in her position. She should've been angry about the kiss and even wanted to rant and rave about it, but what was the point? Leah and Sam were now over and that was what she wanted. She realized though that talk is cheap. The real challenge would be when they were all together. She was eager to see how Sam would react to seeing Leah and Jacob together. She shrugged those thoughts off for now. She went over to the couch and sat down next to Sam, who was already waiting for her.

"I hate that you two kissed." Was the first thing out of Emily's mouth.

"Yeah I know, but…" Sam trailed off. "That kiss was the seal of everything. It was the stamp of that closed chapter of my life. Now I'm ready to start ours. Are you?"

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Emily replied with a soft smile. She grabbed both of his hands in hers. "Yes I'm ready. Since you had your closure with her, I would like to have one too, but I know that's impossible."

"Don't underestimate Leah. Besides me and Jacob…" It was getting easier to say his name. "You're the only other person who knows her best."

"Right…I just hope she gives me a chance."

"She will; she just needs some time. How many talks can Leah have in one day?"

"She's on her way to Jacob's right?"

"Yes."

"You know you and Jacob need to have talk too right?"

Sam sighed, dreading that conversation. He wondered why the thought of talking to Jacob was not as nice as the thought of his with Leah. "Yes I know that, but with our hot tempers, I'm not sure it'll go over well."

"Ye of little faith. Don't be so negative. Remember you and Jacob are brothers and bonded for life. Nothing and noone will be able to change that." Emily encouraged.

"You're right." Sam stood up and pulled Emily into his arms. "Let's head to bed honey. I know it's early, but maybe we can do a little bit of strenuous activity that will make us tired?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The next words out of Emily's mouth was out of character for her, but a pleasant surprise. "Hell yeah…Do me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sam growled out, swooped Emily in his arms and raced over to their bedroom. Emily's giggles could be heard until the door was closed.

Nessie brought over the steaming cups of tea to Peter and they both sat on the couch. "These last couple of months have been wonderful, Peter. I wouldn't change them for the world."

"I feel the same way. I must admit that I've never felt this way about anyone before." Peter confessed.

Nessie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes really." Peter confirmed. He leaned back against the couch. "Is it okay if I took off my shoes?"

Nessie chuckled. He was too polite at times. "Go right ahead; there's no need to ask me that. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Peter proceeded to take off his shoes, his jacket, and he loosened his tie. He also unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt.

Nessie gulped deeply when she noticed the first few curls of black hair on Peter's chest. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the images in her head. She hoped his gift did not detect her thoughts. His gift was similar to her father's, but more advanced. Instead of only hearing people's thoughts, he could see vivid images clearly…Crystal clear. Also, he could control it, meaning he chose when he wanted to read someone's thoughts. She cleared her throat.

"Is something wrong Ness?" Peter asked, noticing her slight discomfort.

"I'm fine." Nessie squeaked out.

Peter looked at her unsurely. "Okay." He spread an arm across the top of the couch. "Come here." He beckoned.

"Okay." Nessie scooted over and into the crook of his arm. Because of their mixed breed, their body temperatures were not as cold like normal vampires. Once she was settled comfortably, she sighed in bliss. "This is nice."

"Yes it is." Peter confirmed. He placed the empty cup of tea on the small table in front of them and then began stroking her hair. There was no denying the depth of his feelings for this woman in his arms. At first, he thought he would never have her because of her ties to Jacob and her overprotective father, but it turned out Jacob was cool and her father just needed time to get to know him.

"Peter…I am so glad to have you in my life. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone." Nessie confessed.

That statement caught his attention.

Nessie figured she might as well get this over with and tell him how she felt before she lost her nerve. She sat up, turned around, and faced him. She put her empty cup on the table as well and then cupped his left cheek. "Every time I'm with you, I feel so alive. My heartbeat accelerates with your simple touch. I think about you when I first wake up and you're the last thought before I close my eyes at night. You're always on my mind and I get this urge to be around you all the time."

Peter froze, hoping she was going to say those three words he was longing to hear for so long. "What are you trying to say Nessie?"

Nessie swallowed hard, the nervousness catching up with her. However, she regained her composure. She already started and she was going to finish. "What I'm trying to say is…" She looked away then back at him. "Peter…I love you."

Peter's heart melted at those words and he cupped her cheek as well. "I love you too." He then moved forward and kissed her passionately.

Nessie responded to the kiss and she hesitantly raised her other hand and pressed it to his chest. She longed to rub her hands in those curls that were peeking out at her. She took her other hand and ran it through his hair and it felt as soft as it looked. She's been longing to do that since forever.

One of Peter's hands ran through Nessie's hair and the other was placed on her hip. It was a good thing she was wearing a blouse. He pulled up her blouse a little just so he could feel her soft skin.

Nessie shivered at the bare contact of his hand on her hip. She barely knew what she was doing since she was a virgin and Peter knew that. However, she felt that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. With her lips still on his, she took both hands and started to unbutton his shirt.

Peter paused, not sure if this was right. He pulled away from Nessie, breathing hard. He turned on his gift and the images of them together flashed through his mind quickly and he became all hot and bothered so much that he turned it off. His hands held Nessie's to his chest. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but it feels right." Nessie answered.

Peter inhaled sharply. "Nessie…I don't think this should go on any further."

Nessie's face was crestfallen. "Why?"

"Why? I would like us to wait and I think I would hurt you." Peter explained.

"We've been dating for a while now Peter and you won't hurt me. I'm just like you remember?" Nessie retorted.

"What about your father? You know he'll kill me when he finds out. Oh no…What about Jacob! You know he will blow a fuse if he finds out too." Peter was nearly in a panic. Jacob was a wolf…A powerful one too. He jumped up from the couch and went to the other side of the room.

"Peter…I will deal with my father. Furthermore, I am a legal adult. I can make my own decisions. And to answer your last question, Jacob will be fine. I will handle him as well. Besides, he's in love with Leah; you know that." Nessie explained calmly. She found it cute Peter was thinking of the most important men in her life besides him. "Jacob is my best friend and he would be happy for me."

Peter shook his head in denial. He knew how angry Jacob could get and even though Nessie and him were only best friends, he was very protective of her. Not to mention, she was his imprint. "Nessie…you're his imprint and a center of his world. You really think he would take kindly to me and you taking this step?"

Nessie stood up from the couch and walked over to him slowly, seductively, and while doing so, she was unbuttoning her blouse until her lacy red bra was exposed for him to see. "Does this answer your question?" Deep down inside, she did not know where her bravery came from or why and how her arousal was so intense. Maybe it was the vampire in her combined with her human tendencies. Whatever it was, she didn't care and she wanted her need quenched badly.

Peter gulped at the sight; Nessie was even more beautiful than he thought. Before he could blink his eyes again, she was right in front of him, pressing her body flushed against his. When she did that, his last resolved snapped. He snarled, grabbed her, ran to her bedroom, threw her on the bed, landed on top of her and proceeded to ravish her.

Nessie giggled, her eyes glowing in lust. "That's more like it." She murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leah arrived at Jake's in good time. Before she even reached the front door, it was opened and Jake stood there in all his powerful glory. His eyes glowed in the alpha's color and as soon as Leah was within arm's reach, he grabbed her and pulled her inside.

The door closed with Leah's back against it, her breath came out in pants. She looked at Jake, noticing the feral, primal look in his eyes. She couldn't help but shiver in anticipation at his touch. She missed this, their raw need for each other. The last time Jake touched her like this was at Old Quil's when he claimed her. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself on him, creating such a torturous, yet hot friction and they both moaned.

Jake growled and pressed both of Leah's hands back against the door with one hand, holding her captive. He wanted to fuck her, claim her, make her his and never let her forget it. They could talk later. For now, he just wanted to take her…Take her hard and fast. He tore off all of her clothes hurriedly and when her pert, creamy mounds bounced out and about, he put his head on them one by one and sucked on her nipples. He sucked on them hard, lightly nipping them in the process.

Leah arched her back a little and moaned loudly. She wanted to touch him bad, but she couldn't with her hands trapped in his. Jake's mouth on her breasts felt so fucking good. She missed his touch and now she _craved_ it. She rubbed her naked, bare pussy against him again. She could smell his arousal and the wolf in her growled lightly. Her eyes shifted between her normal and wolf's color.

Jake growled loudly and bit harder on her nipples, causing Leah to gasp in pure pleasure. "Jake…Fuck!" She couldn't wait to have him inside her and she almost struggled to get free. She wanted to touch him so bad, but he wouldn't let her. "Jake…Please!" She gasped again when Jake's other hand cupped her pussy. "God!" The pleasure was explosive and she was so close to losing her mind.

Jake growled in response to Leah's moans of ecstasy. His head, his heart, his soul breathed, ate, and slept Leah. She had no idea the hold she had on him and he'd be damned if that hold was lifted. He added a finger inside her, pushing in and out of her rapidly. He placed his head between her neck and shoulder where the alpha's mark was. He nibbled on it, licked it, and pressed tiny kisses to it, the gestures were tender and sweet.

Leah cried out at Jake's finger inside her. She moved against him, body wiggling, breaths coming out quickly. "Oh God, Oh God!" She moaned out loud and struggled even more to break her hands free from his hold, but to no avail. Her body arched as his mouth returned to her breasts. He then added a second finger and her body bucked wildly, loving the feelings being invoked in her. His fingers moved in sync, scissoring her, opening and closing inside her. His thumb started rubbing her clit and Leah cried out more. Maybe this was her punishment for hugging Sam or her reward for coming to him, but she didn't care. This felt so damn good and she would be damned if she lost Jake. Her love for him tripled and her heart thrummed to his touches.

For the first in a while, Jake spoke. "I know you're ready to cum so cum my female."

Leah had no choice but to cum on his demand, the sensations he invoked in her was incredible and she couldn't take it anymore. "Jake! I love you!" And Leah came hard, her body convulsing and then after she was done, she collapsed against him.

Jake pulled his fingers out from her and placed them inside his mouth and sucked off all the juices. "Mmmm…Good."

Leah's eyes widened at the predatory look in his eyes and she was turned on again. She loved this side of Jake…This dominant side.

Jake took a long look at his female sagging against him, trying to catch her breath. He was so proud of the effect he had on her. Only he could make Leah look like that. _Only_ him and him alone. He pulled her forward to him and walked to his bedroom. When he got there, he placed her on the bed gently. He then stepped back and started taking off his clothes, torturingly slow, liking the way Leah's eyes darkened with her lust and love.

Leah could never stop looking at Jake. He had the best body a man could ever hope for. His body rippled with muscles and his eight pack was well-defined. His hair was spiked in that sexy way in which it stood up straight. It was wet and shiny with his hair gel and his skin was that beautiful tan color. Her eyes drifted to his huge nine-inch cock and it was so hard. It was pulsing and stood up straight, pressing against his stomach. Leah licked her lips in anticipation in what was about to happen with that huge cock. She couldn't wait to have it inside her. She growled sexily, beckoning her alpha to hurry up a little.

The alpha growled in response and his eyes flashed to that primal look. He stalked forward like Leah was his prey and flipped her onto her stomach. He was going to take her from behind like a real alpha does it's mate. He was hungry…Hungry for Leah and he was going to be filled very soon.

Leah yelped lowly at the sudden flip. Her heart beat increased and she laid on her stomach waiting patiently.

Nessie and Peter were fully naked under the covers. They were kissing sweetly and Peter couldn't wait to make Nessie his. Her body was just like he imagined it would be and he was sure her tight heat would be the same way.

Nessie on the other hand was slightly nervous. She pulled away from the kiss and covered herself up with her hands.

Peter stilled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little nervous that's all. Plus, I know I don't have the kind of body you've dreamed of." Nessie said with her head turned to the side.

Peter turned her head back to face him. "Nonsense sweetheart. I love your body, I love your eyes, your hair, your personality, your heart, your beauty, and I love you. Don't you ever forget it."

Nessie gazed into his eyes for a long time, making sure she could see his feelings. She used her gift on him and felt his feelings and his words were sincere. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Peter."

Peter placed his sheathed erection at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nessie answered and then braced herself.

Jake grabbed both of Leah's ass cheeks and spread them wide as he placed himself behind her. He rubbed his hard cock from top to bottom and then bottom to top over and over again until Leah was begging him to take her.

"Jake please! Take me…Fuck me!" Leah cried out at the smooth rubbing of his cock at her outer walls.

Without warning, Jake plunged into her, fucking her hard and fast. His grabbed the both sides of Leah hips as he thrusted in and out of her.

Leah cried out at the impact of Jake inside her. He felt bigger then he ever felt before. He filled her to the brim and she cried out as he bottomed out inside her. She could feel the tip of his cock in her belly. "Fuck! Jake oh Jacob!" She grasped her bedsheets in her grip hard, her knuckles turning white.

Jake growled loudly in response and he fucked her even harder. He fucked her so hard that Leah's body bucked forward and the headboard was hitting the wall. Leah was so tight and he loved it. He was so in tune with her warmth and loved the feeling of being surrounded by it. His pace went faster and he knew he was close to the edge.

Peter took a deep breath and then entered Nessie in one swift thrust and she cried out as she felt her hymen broke. It hurt…real bad and her eyes started to water.

Peter stilled and placed kisses all over Nessie's face and whispered loving words into her ear, trying to soothe and comfort her. He waited until she gave him the signal to move.

Nessie shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. She thought to herself that she now felt complete. This was where she belonged…With Peter…Forever. After a few more minutes she spoke, her voice a whisper. "Move."

Peter did as she commanded, but he moved slowly, carefully. This was his first time too and he wanted to make this right for the both of them, especially Nessie.

Nessie moaned, the pain becoming intense a little as he moved, but she also felt the pleasure of it all. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and clung to Peter like her life depended on it. "Oh Peter…I love you."

"I love you too." Peter replied as he kissed her sweetly, swallowing her moans of pain and pleasure. Nessie was so tight and he loved it, loved her. He was her first, and hopefully her last and only. The same went for Nessie. She was his first, his last, and his only. He picked up his pace a little as he felt his end drawing near. Hell it was his first time; surely he wasn't a stallion.

Leah's body arched as Jake pile-drived her into the mattress. This love-making was the most intense ever and she was glad she was a wolf. She could take the brutality of his thrusts and she loved it. Damn she loved it and she asked for more. "Yes Jacob! Fuck me! Make me yours again!" She cried out as he paused and grounded his body into hers.

Jakee grounded into her hard and one hand went to a breast and tugged on her nipples. He could never get enough of her breasts. He started thrusting again and harder this time. He could feel the end was drawing near. He could see the other side of the valley. He grabbed Leah's hair and pulled her upper body to him, tilting her head to the side. At first he nuzzled her mark, then without warning he latched on…hard this time and Leah cried out.

As Peter was drawing near his peak, he placed his head in Nessie's neck. His mouth filled with venom and he licked all over the left side, looking for the perfect spot. As he was nearing his peak, he found the perfect area and with his sharp fangs, he sunk his teeth into Nessie's neck, marking her, claiming her as his.

Nessie cried out at the pain in her neck, then moaned at the pleasure in her pussy. With those wonderful sensations at once, she came for the first time in her life. A feeling in her chest throbbed intensely, then disappeared as if nothing happened, but she shrugged it off. She was too busy riding the wave of her first orgasm ever.

Peter came the same time as her and his teeth pierced deeper into her neck. His body shuddered as he emptied himself into the condom. When he was done, he pulled his head back, and licked up all the blood that came out and with his venom, he healed the wound. The mark was a small scar, visible to vampires, but not the human eye.

"Jacob!" Leah shouted as the most mindblowing orgasm shattered her resolve and she came hard. She dropped to the bed placing her head on the pillow. This was where she belonged, with Jacob, under him, below him, submissive to him. She was his Alpha Female for life and even after death.

Jake continued thrusting as the blood flowed from Leah's neck through the valley between her breasts. As he was about to cum, he felt an odd feeling in his chest…Like strings were being detached…Broken, but he paid it no mind. He was too busy thrusting and nearing his peak. Even though Leah fell to the bed, he finished with his last five thrusts then came with the loudest growl yet and a cry of her name. "Leah!" Then he fell right on top of her, breathing hard.

"Now…About that talk." Leah said in content.

**AN: Wow I did not expect this chapter to be so long. So did you like the surprise? I wondered if I was still good at writing a good lemon. I know nothing can compare to chapter five, but hopefully this was as good or even close. So what do you think about this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. **


	15. The Talks Part 3

**AN: I know some of my readers didn't like the Peter/Nessie scenes but they were relevant to chapter. Just to warn you though that they will show up again as it's necessary for the storyline. Please bare with me, but I'll be honest and say that I like the Nessie in this story. I think you guys will too when she shows up again. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! They make my day! Now on to the story. **

'**Thoughts'**

Jake's heart was still pumping hard even though he was laying down next to Leah for ten minutes. He was silent, thinking about what just transpired between them. Their sex was always mind-blowing but this time, it was explosive, intense and just overwhelming. He guessed it was because he went without her for so long. Not only that, after finding out about her and Sam _and_ seeing Leah in Sam's arms tonight, he wanted, no _needed_ to mark her again…Needed to restake his claim. He knew he bit her harder than ever, but the alpha in him needed to mark his territory. The alpha needed to let her know she was his and no one else's. That decision was final and there was no going back. He turned on his side to face her and his sight went straight to her neck.

Her neck was so beautiful with his mark. It wasn't an ugly scar either; it was a pretty scar. The scar was in such a weird design and he looked closer at it. It strangely looked similar to the design of the pack's tattoo. 'That's weird.' He thought, but it was very small. Only the supernatural, such as the pack and vampires could see the scar. 'That does look good on her. My female for life.'

Leah was studying the way Jake was studying her. She was exhausted for some unknown reason. She guessed it was the fantastic sex she and Jake just had. She tried to move her legs a little and winced. Her pussy was sore like a bitch. 'Damn…Jake went all out on me tonight.' She smiled softly. 'I loved it.' Her eyes traced the length of his whole body and she shivered involuntarily. Her man was the hottest man on the planet. His hair was black as midnight and soft as silk, had broad shoulders, a ripped eight pack stomach, a russet skin tone that looked as dark as caramel, tight, taut thighs that were bulging from his muscles, and his nine inch cock stood proud between his legs. Leah shivered again and licked her lips. She remembered how she felt that magical cock in her belly and she reveled in it. She couldn't wait to have it inside her again, but she had to heal a little first. She was surprised she never got any tears from the first time he fucked her.

"What are you smiling about?" Jake asked when he noticed the slight tremors of her body and the way she licked her lips. The alpha bond throbbed heavily between them and they felt liberated at the feeling…Free. It was strange, but they paid it no mind. He took a hand and traced her face, starting from her forehead, to her eyes, nose and lips, repeating the gesture over and over again.

Leah smiled sweetly and moved closer. "You."

That one simple answer made Jake's heart soar like an eagle and the hand that was tracing her face cupped her cheek. "Really?"

"Yes really. I was thinking about the way you took me just now and how I love your body. Just admiring the view and I never want it to change." Leah admitted as she turned her cheek into his palm.

Jake pecked her lips then pulled back and sighed. The honeymoon was over and they needed to get down to business. "As much as I would love for us to continue to bask in the afterglow of our love-making, we need to talk."

Leah could only nod in response and her heart-rate picked up. Jacob may have claimed her again, but that did not mean that all was forgiven so easily. He wanted answers and she knew she needed to give them to him. Besides, he deserved them.

As much as it pained him to move away from her, Jake got off the bed, looked for his boxers, then put them on. He then went over and sat down by the vanity. He needed to be away from her so her could think. He wouldn't be able to process anything that was said if he was too close to her. He saw her eyes widened and he put up a hand. "It's okay Lee. I can't concentrate with you so close that's all."

Leah blew out a big breath, relieved he was not suddenly disgusted with her. She too got off the bed, went over to her dresser, removed a t-shirt from the first draw, and put it on. She went back over to the bed and sat down on it, trying not to panic. This talk could go either way and she prayed everything turned out alright. However, Leah knew she was no punk and anything Jake threw at her, she would throw it right back.

"I just want to know why. Why would you be with me _and _Sam at the same time? What were you gaining from it?" Jake's voice was soft, yet stern. There was no disgust in it…Just genuine curiosity.

Leah looked up startled at the questions. That wasn't what she thought would be the first thing he asked her. She opened her mouth then closed it. She had to tread carefully with her answer. But she's Leah dammit and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind for anyone. "I did not do what I did on purpose. I just…" Leah sighed. "I couldn't find it in myself to let either of you go. I loved you _both_ and it was just hard. To answer your second question, I thought I was gaining something, but it was nothing. I only ended up hurting you and myself…And Sam."

Jake looked at her sharply. She had the nerve to bring up Sam and he fought the urge to growl. He said to himself before that he would let her talk so he stayed quiet.

Leah felt the growing irritation at the mention of Sam's name because of their bond, but she was going to clarify why Sam's name was called. "Jake…I was with Sam first. I hurt Sam because if I feel that if I had never agreed to his proposition that night in my secret place, then he wouldn't have been hurt by me and he wouldn't have hurt…" She growled lightly, thinking about her cousin. "Emily either. I wouldn't have led him on and made him think I would be with him in secret for so long. I don't know…I can't really explain it."

Jake's face was neutral, but inside he was awed by her. After everything Leah has been through, she still put others in front of herself. That showed and reminded him the kind of person his Alpha Female was. Yes…his wolf chose well.

Leah stood up and began to pace. "I've been with Sam for four years, but knew him for twenty. I couldn't just give him up so easily and no one but me…_Me_ knows the pain I went through when he left me for my sister. I don't even consider her as my cousin…She was my sister! Despite it all and Sam saying he still loved me, I went along with it. Besides, I would have given anything just to be with him again. So when the opportunity presented itself, I took it. Plain and simple."

Jake continued to stay quiet, realizing Leah was venting and getting stuff off her chest. He watched her wearily as she paced back and forth, her footsteps quick and light.

Oblivious to Jake's gaze on her Leah continued. "So Sam and I started seeing each other in secret. He would come to my place after he finished work. He would always tell Emily he was working late when he was really with me. And you know what? I loved knowing that I still had him. I could of cared less about Emily's feelings. She took him from me so I was taking him back. I still don't care either because imprint bonds only work when the imprintee feeds it or reciprocates the feelings. Emily _knew_ what she was doing and the repercussions of her actions, but she did it anyway." Leah growled and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. The more she thought about it, the more aggravated she became. She hated that girl for what she did and payback was a bitch.

"So Sam and I carried on for six months and then…" Leah paused and her gaze towards Jake softened into one of love and adoration. "You and I reconnected starting from the bonfire. You flirted with me and I was seeing you as a man for the first time. You have no idea the effect you had on me that night." Her heartbeat picked up just at the thought of her getting wet when Jake's hand traveled up her skirt.

Jake smiled weakly, remembering the slight shiver and the fast pumping of her heart.

"From that night forward, we became friends like we used to be and I liked it. I liked being around you and the conversations we had. You were so different and a breath of fresh air. Even though we communicated through pack business, it was nothing like being your friend. I started looking at you differently. Everyday I woke up and anticipated when you would call. My moods were so happy lately and even my mom and Seth noticed there was a…" Leah put up her hands in quotation…"_Bounce in my step _as Seth would put it. The more time we spent together and the way you treated me, I developed feelings for you and they deepened every second I spent with you. When you told me you loved me on the cliffs, there was denying the way I felt and I couldn't lie to myself or to you. I had to tell you I loved you too and still do."

After an eternity, Jake stood up. "Since you love me, then _why _would you still see Sam after that day? _Why_?"

"You have an imprint Jake and I didn't want to let Sam go yet." Leah admitted.

"You know how the imprint works Leah and Nessie doesn't feel that way for me nor I for her. I just don't understand why you would use the imprint as an excuse. You didn't want to let go of Sam yet? Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Jake said in that steel tone. The alpha persona was lurking underneath.

"No! God no! You're more than enough Jake. It's just that…My whole world _revolved_ around Sam. You saw how we were when we were together during those four years. I lived, breathed, drank, and ate Sam." Leah said softly, but with a little shame. She sat on the edge of the bed. "My mother always warned me that I was too dependent on him, that it was unhealthy. It turns out she was right because when Sam ended things with me, I had no idea what to do with myself. I depended on him for everything Jake…_Everything_." She lifted her head and stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. Leah vowed to herself to never give herself over to a man ever again. She promised herself she would be independent and stand on her own two feet the next time she fell in love.

Jake sighed in understanding. That was what happened when you made someone your whole world. When that person is gone, it was like time stopped. He couldn't imagine what he would do without his dad or his dad without him. Yes the love was familial but that dependency they had on each other was deep and his love for his dad gave his love for Leah a run for his money. It was him and his dad his whole life after his mother died and his sisters left the rez. He did not know what he would do if he ever lost Leah either. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

Leah almost leaned into his embrace, but she pulled back. She was not finished yet. She wanted Jake to know how much he meant to her. She was never letting him go for no reason ever again. "I know it took me almost losing you for me to let him go, but I'm so different with you than I was with him." She stood up and looked at him intensely, the love and the alpha bond throbbing violently, but good between them. "I love who I am when I'm with you. I feel so strong and that dependency I had is no more. Yes I depend on you for love and care and security and everything of the sort, but it's not to the point where its unhealthy. You're my knight in shining armor, my prince charming, my superman. You rescued me from myself and made me realize who I am. Even though the alpha in you is sometimes rough with me, I find myself defying you and being the strong-willed Leah I used to be. I love out banter when we're discussing pack business. You challenge me and I challenge you and I love that and even though your wolf hates it, he loves it at the same time."

She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Jacob…Baby…I love you…_You_ and I'm sorry for hurting you and for all the pain I've caused you with my actions. I will admit I will always love Sam because he was my first. You never forget your first love, but you're my present and…" She paused, hoping she wasn't getting too ahead of herself. "You're my future Jake." Leah said softly and her hands on his cheeks tightened. It was like she was willing her words into him. The bond between them pulsed and the chemistry sizzled. She waited for his response and she would wait forever if she had to. She just poured out her heart and her soul to him and she didn't have anything else to give. If Jake didn't want her, she would understand and it would hurt like hell. It would hurt even worse than when Sam broke up with her, but she would understand.

For the first time since Leah came over to Jake's place, he smiled his sunshine smile at her, teeth and all. He pulled her into his arms against his chest and hugged her tightly. Everything he was willing to say to her left his mind after hearing that speech. Hell…What was left for him to say? There was no denying he loved her and they were bonded for life. She wasn't going anywhere either so she had no choice but to be with him.

"I love you too babes and after what you just told me, I've got nothing else to say." Jake said as he pulled back from her.

The tears that were gathered in her eyes finally fell and Leah cried for the first time in so long. She was so happy and if she had to do it all over again to get Jake she would. She hugged Jake flushed against her body and cried into his chest. Her present and future was in her arms and she couldn't be happier. Oh how she loved this man with every fiber in her being and she thanked God over and over for allowing him to forgive her.

A thought occurred to Jake so he pulled her away at arms' length. "Leah…I've got to ask you a few things."

Leah sniffled and nodded. "Anything."

"I need to know…Will you be able to handle the imprint bond I have with Nessie?" Jake asked.

Leah sighed. Jake was also bonded to her so she shouldn't worry right? But Nessie could change her mind at anytime and if that happened, then what? "It's going to be hard for me to accept, I'll be honest with you. Your imprint can change her mind and want to be with you. You do know that right?"

"That's not going to happen. We've already tried and it didn't work. Why would it work a second time? Besides, I already have my female…My Alpha Female." Jake grinned and pulled her back to him.

"You damn right!" Leah grinned and kissed him. "Plus, I won't hesitate to kick her ass and tear her to shreds if she ever tries anything with you."

"Sure, sure." Jake fell back on the bed, pulling her with him and the two proceeded to make love all night long.

**AN: Well our couple has finally reconciled. What do you think? Don't forget to review! **


End file.
